


Memento

by Jafs



Series: Ano Zero [10]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bonecas, Gen, Imparável, Semana dos namorados, it rop odnarepse avatse uE
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jafs/pseuds/Jafs
Summary: Entre as paredes do passado, o futuro será desafiado.





	1. Felicidade

**Author's Note:**

> Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Oriko Magica e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Tomohisa Kaname abriu a porta de vidro e sentiu o ar fresco, o cheiro da relva. A horta, que ficava em uma estufa construída em um espaço aberto no meio da casa, o recebia com cores vivas. Em meio ao verde se destacava o amarelo dos pimentões e o vermelho dos tomates frescos.

Carregando um cesto, ele entrou e começou a colher com satisfação o que seria o café da manhã. Nem parecia que aquele lugar havia sido destruído pela pior tempestade da história de Mitakihara, exceto talvez pela pintura ainda nova das paredes. Foram meses de trabalho, desde a preparação do solo, do replantio do que pôde salvar e das sementes novas, além do cuidado com o regar e a prevenção de pragas, mas no final tudo isso estava sendo recompensado.

Pelo teto transparente podia se ver o céu limpo. O noticiário previa que seria assim durante toda a próxima semana, a semana de ouro... Como era de se esperar, sua esposa não ia parar de trabalhar. Raramente a empresa parava durante os feriados. Quando foi a última vez?

Tomohisa parou por um momento o que estava fazendo, tentando se lembrar. Se ele não estava enganado, foi durante o aniversário do fundador, não que ela não tivesse ido à empresa para as confraternizações e homenagens.

Como poderia ser diferente? Como poderiam manter esse padrão de vida? Como pagar os estudos da Madoka e de Tatsuya?

Ele retornou ao seu trabalho com mais determinação. Poderia continuar assim por hora, mas havia um longo futuro pela frente e poderia fazer algo a respeito disso, ele já estava fazendo.

Contudo, ele sentiu um silêncio. Na verdade 'sentir' não parecia ser a descrição mais adequada e o silêncio já havia, pois todos estariam dormindo ainda, mas parecia que ele era mais ameaçador. Dentro de sua mente, na parte mais profunda, não alcançada por sua consciência, dizia que ele estava sendo observado.

Ele olhou para trás e não viu ninguém. Era o esperado, mas isso não satisfazia seus primitivos temores. Ele foi até a entrada e olhou pelo corredor da casa, que aparentava mais escura de que quando ele havia acordado.

Então ouvira uma porta se abrir, era a do banheiro, e alguém se aproximava. Despontando na esquina do corredor estava uma garota com longos cabelos negros, ainda de pijama.

"Oh, Homura-san," disse Tomohisa, sorrindo para a sua própria tolice. "Acordou mais cedo hoje."

"Eu digo o mesmo," ela respondeu.

"Haha..." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto coçava a sua têmpora. "Na verdade essa é a hora que eu acordo... ehhh..." Então ele congelou. "Você não me viu na horta?"

Homura abaixou o olhar. "Eu acho que acordei mais cedo que você." Então ela cruzou os braços, apalpando eles com as mãos. "Eu estava no banheiro..."

"Esquece isso!"

Ela voltou a olhar para Tomohisa, agora mais sorridente ainda.

"Pode me ajudar a colher o que falta? Não temos muito tempo."

Homura assentiu rapidamente e o seguiu para dentro da estufa.

Podia não haver muito tempo, mas também não havia muito mais o que fazer ali. Logo ambos estavam na cozinha com o cesto cheio de frutas e verduras. Tomohisa logo começou a lavá-los na pia, ele não os picaria nem removeria a casca, buscando deixar o alimento o mais natural possível.

Homura se sentou à bancada e ficou observando ele. "Você gosta de fazer isso, não é? Todos os dias..."

"Eu diria que eu não me imaginava assim."

"Madoka me disse que você era arquiteto."

Tomohisa abriu o armarinho e pegou algumas tigelas. "Era? Eu nunca fui." Então ele começou a montar um arranjo com os alimentos neles. "Eu sou graduado em arquitetura, aliás essa casa foi projeto de um amigo meu na época, mas logo Madoka veio então..."

"Entendo." Homura assentiu.

"Eu comecei a namorar Junko no início da faculdade," Tomohisa continuou, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, "ela havia terminado antes de mim e tinha conseguido um bom emprego, enquanto ser arquiteto não é algo exatamente estável, então essa decisão era óbvia." Ele foi até geladeira e pegou alguns ovos. "Na verdade era para ser temporário, mas quando veio o Tatsuya eu já sentia que essa era a minha vocação, agora eu só preciso tornar isso a minha profissão."

Ela ficou mais curiosa. "Você pretende ganhar dinheiro com isso? Vai vender o que a sua horta produz?"

"Hahaha! Não, não..." Ele abriu o forno do fogão, de onde saiu o aroma delicioso do pão caseiro que ele havia assado ontem. "Eu pretendo vender conhecimento. Sabia que a nossa capacidade gustativa diminui com idade?" Ele olhou para ela.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente.

"É devido a isso que passamos a tolerar ou até gostar de certos alimentos que odiávamos durante a infância." Ele retornou sua atenção aos ovos e para a frigideira onde iria fritá-los sem óleo. "É devido a isso também que passamos a incluir mais condimentos, açúcar e gordura em nossas dietas, a mesmas que nossos filhos irão ter."

Enquanto o ouvia, Homura não pôde deixar de notar que a conversa não havia prejudicado em nada a eficiência dele na cozinha.

"Nós somos abençoados pela nossa herança cultural e temos poucas pessoas obesas em nosso país, mas eu vejo o noticiário e há tantas crianças no mundo com problemas de saúde devido ao excesso de peso. É alarmante!" Tomohisa terminava de fritar o último ovo e já estava examinando as frutas que iria usar para um suco. "A comida que oferecemos para os nossos filhos é parte do nosso amor. Não se pode tratar isso com tanto descaso. Eu espero um dia poder transmitir essa filosofia de alimentos naturais que eu adquiri com a minha experiência e faça diferença para outras famílias. Eu ainda não sei se irei escrever um livro ou pôr alguns vídeos na Internet..."

Homura agora estava diante de um colorido café da manhã sobre a bancada, com o distinguível cheiro de ovo frito.

Tomohisa suspirou e ajeitou os seus óculos. "Eu acabei falando demais, não é? Talvez você quisesse perguntar algo mais."

"Não... está tudo bem..." Homura virou a cara, sussurrando, "Essa família é abençoada por ter você."

"Algo tem incomodado você ultimamente."

Homura não disse nada diante da afirmação dele.

"Está com saudade?"

Mas dessa vez, ela estremeceu, com um olhar assustado.

Tomohisa ergueu as mãos. "D-Desculpe, eu estava brincando, mas é verdade que você vai nos deixar logo. Eles estão terminando de reconstruir a sua casa."

A expressão de Homura acalmou-se, mas suas mãos inquietas a traíam. "Está correto."

Ele gesticulou para si. "Eu posso dizer que nós teremos saudades de ti, Homura-san."

"Não deveria."

A resposta seca dela removeu o que restava do sorriso de Tomohisa.

Quem tentava sorrir agora era Homura. "Eu farei visitas, certo?"

"Ah..." Um arrepio passou pela nuca dele. Ele pôs a mão sobre ela enquanto assentia. "Claro, isso é óbvio..."

"Aí está você!"

Os dois olharam para recém chegada.

Madoka estava de pijama branco, usando pantufas fofas. Ela logo se aproximou de Homura. "Quando acordei e não vi você, eu pensei que tivesse fugido."

Tomohisa segurou um riso. "Ha... Que idéia mais boba."

"Wehihi, eu sei, mas eu estava tão preocupada... Eu acho que tive um pesadelo."

"Deve ter sido isso," Homura respondeu, olhando de relance para Madoka, nisso ela sentiu alguém puxando a sua calça, um menino.

"Homuranee!"

"Tatsuya? Você está aí?" Tomohisa se inclinou sobre a bancada para vê-lo. "Então a sua mãe já acordou?"

"Não," Madoka deu uma piscadela, "eu flagrei esse danadinho tentando abrir a porta do quarto dela enquanto procurava pela Homura."

"Bem..." Tomohisa pôs as mãos na cintura. "Por que vocês três não fazem as honras? O café da manhã já está pronto."

"Claro!" Madoka gesticulou para que eles a seguissem. "Takkun! Homura! Vamos puxar os pés dela hoje."

Enquanto o garoto continuava a puxar a calça de Homura. "Veeem! A nossa mãe tem que acordar."

Entre os dois, Homura não viu outra escolha. "Vamos acordá-la..."

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Tatsuya tentou garfar um pequeno tomate, mas a fruta escapou e rolou para fora da mesa.

Junko viu acontecer e rapidamente tentou capturá-lo com o seu prato para que ele não caísse no chão, porém já havia outro prato ali o recebendo.

"Tome mais cuidado, Tatsuya-kun," Homura disse enquanto retornava o tomate ao prato do garoto, "essa comida tem muito valor."

"Obrigada, Homura-san." Junko ajeitou o seu cabelo e olhou para o seu filho. "Você também devia agradecê-la."

Tatsuya ergueu a cabeça para encontrar com os olhos da garota. "Obrigado, Homuranee!"

"É 'Homura-nee-san'," Junko instruiu.

Tomohisa, que estava na cozinha lavando a louça, falou para ela com certa preocupação, "Você não devia ensinar assim para ele. Faz parecer que nós literalmente a adotamos."

Junko apoiou os braços na mesa e respondeu olhando para Homura, "Depois de tanto tempo conosco, para mim ela já é da família."

A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas. "I-Isso é... Isso é um exag-"

"Homuranee Kanamenee!" Tatsuya exaltou-se em sua cadeira.

"Ah..." Tomohisa pôs a mão na cabeça. "Era disso que eu estava falando."

Junko riu. "Kukuku... Ele está progredindo!"

Homura enrubesceu e sorriu.

"Wehihi."

Ela então trocou olhares com Madoka.

A garota de cabelos rosa sorria abertamente, sem demonstrar inibição alguma.

Homura parou de sorrir e desviou o olhar.

E o semblante de Madoka enfraquecera.

A garota de tranças voltou a sentar e comer em silêncio.

"E o que vocês pretendem fazer durante a semana de ouro?" Junko perguntou.

"Oi?" Madoka piscou como se saísse de um transe. "Ah! Hmmm... Eu não sei direito ainda."

"Nós vamos estudar," Homura respondeu friamente.

"Ah não! Não! Não mesmo! Vocês não precisam da semana inteira para isso," Junko disse, fazendo uma cara de tristeza, "vocês devem aproveitar enquanto podem ou um dia poderão descobrir que os clientes da corporação em que vocês trabalham não têm semana de ouro..."

"Ehhh..." Madoka beliscou as pontas de seu cabelo e desviou o olhar. "Mãe, você está falando que nem a Saotome-sensei agora."

Junko sorriu e assentiu. "É por isso que eu disse que vocês devem aproveitar enquanto podem."

"Sua mãe tem razão," Tomohisa apoiou.

Madoka deu de ombros. "Bem, ainda temos um tempinho para ver isso. Até o fim do dia eu e Homura vamos saber o que iremos fazer juntas."

Após um olhar rápido para ela, Homura respondeu, "Sim, nós veremos..." Então ela se levantou da cadeira. "Já está na hora."

"Oh, é verdade!" Junko colocou tudo o que ainda havia em seu prato dentro da sua boca e engoliu com ajuda de um copo de suco.

Madoka fez o mesmo com o pão dela.

Tomohisa apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

Homura pegou a mala dela e da Madoka, que já estava pulando da cadeira e saindo.

"Vão com cuidado e tenham um bom dia." Tomohisa acenou enquanto recebia um beijo de Junko.

Tatsuya exclamou, "Teeenham um bom dia!"

Após acenar, Madoka logo já estava com Homura na rua a caminho da escola. A passada era rápida e firme, mas elas ainda não precisavam correr.

"Não esqueceu de nada?" Homura indagou.

"Não."

Com a resposta satisfatória, Homura decidiu por checar se seu uniforme escolar não havia desarrumado com a pressa.

"Bom dia!"

No entanto, o estranho anúncio de Madoka mudou os seus planos. "Hã?"

"Wehihi." Ela sorria com certo embaraço. "Foi bom você ter perguntado. Eu me lembrei que nós ainda não tínhamos dado um bom dia uma para outra hoje."

"Claro..." Homura disse sem expressividade, "bom dia, Madoka."

"Hmmm..." Madoka fez uma careta. "Se o dia vai ser bom ou não vai depender da notas dos exames que eles irão anunciar hoje."

Homura pressionou os lábios.

"Eu nem contei para os meus pais, sabe. Eu espero trazer uma boa surpresa para eles."

"Por que isso importa?"

A súbita questão de Homura ergueu as sobrancelhas de Madoka. Um silêncio perdurou entre as duas até que Madoka sorriu. "Só porque eu já tenho um trabalho, não significa que eu não devo me esforçar. Eu acredito que você também deve ter se esforçado e vai conseguir ótimas notas!"

"Força do hábito." Homura continuava com o tom monótono.

"Viu?" Madoka se aproximou da outra garota, buscando os olhos dela.

Porém Homura não correspondeu com reação alguma.

Madoka suspirou em frustração. "Ah... O que eu faço com o seu mau humor?"

"Mau humor?" Homura abaixou o olhar, com uma leve expressão de surpresa. "Eu não estou de mau humor."

"Para mim você parece que está e... acho você está assim desde a nossa conversa sobre Sasa-chan, se não antes. Parece que está piorando com o passar do tempo."

A face de Homura ficou mais tensa.

Madoka falou quase em um sussurro, "Você está de mal comigo?"

Homura fechou os olhos e relaxou. "É um absurdo estar me perguntando isso."

"Então você não está de mal comigo e nem de mau humor?"

"Não."

Madoka pulou na frente de Homura para ficar face a face enquanto continuava a andar, agora para trás. "Então eu posso te contar essa idéia que eu tive."

Agora mais surpresa, Homura permaneceu em silêncio para que ela prosseguisse.

"Quando eu vi você e o pai na cozinha, eu pensei..." Ela abriu um sorriso. "Que tal se nós ajudássemos ele com o café da manhã usando uma das receitas do clube de culinária? Meu pai conhece muitos truques que podíamos compartilhar com o pessoal do clube, eles iriam adorar!"

Homura balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou pronta para isso."

"Não tem problema se errarmos," Madoka insistiu, "vai ser divertido!"

"Você ainda vai acabar esbarrando em algo," Homura comentou.

"Hmmm..." Madoka fez um beicinho e voltou a andar lado a lado com ela. "Ok! Eu irei fazer isso em algum dia da semana de ouro. Você está convidada."

"Ótimo..."

Já era possível avistar os portões da escola de Mitakihara e o grande número de estudantes indo em direção a ela.

Um dos estudantes em especial fez Madoka exclamar, "Hitomi-chan!"

"Hã? Ah, Madoka-san..." Hitomi parou e esperou pelas duas. "E Homura-san. Bom dia."

"Bom dia!"

"Bom dia..."

Hitomi as acompanhou, ficando no lado ainda vago de Homura. "Pensei que eu estava chegando um pouco tarde hoje."

"Pois é..." Madoka esboçou um sorriso desajeitado. "Nós estávamos discutindo em casa sobre o que iríamos fazer durante a semana de ouro."

"E vocês já decidiram?"

"Sim," Homura respondeu.

Fazendo Madoka erguer as sobrancelhas.

Hitomi continuava a olhar para ela.

"Ah... Nós estamos ainda pensando nos detalhes," Madoka disse, "E você, Hitomi-chan?"

"Nada especial," Hitomi falava com resignação, "apenas estudar muito."

"Isso é uma boa coisa." Homura olhou para ela.

Hitomi correspondeu com um olhar de relance e sorriu. "O-Obrigada..."

Elas já haviam atravessado os portões quando Madoka comentou, "Está bonito esse novo prédio para a escola de ensino médio. Deve estar quase pronto."

"Uhum..." Hitomi complementou. "Eu sei que a construtora dessa obra é de Tóquio e foi responsável por 80% da reconstrução de Mitakihara."

"Jura?"

Hitomi assentiu. "Meu pai é que me contou. Eles são uma grande e antiga corporação."

"Então nossa deve estar em boas mãos." Madoka sorriu. "Você sabia disso, Homura?"

Silêncio.

Parecia que Homura não havia ouvido aquela conversa. Madoka e Hitomi não mudaram suas expressões, mas acabaram trocando olhares.

"Sim... Eles estão reconstruindo a minha casa," ela finalmente respondeu, enquanto observava um casal entrar na escola antes delas, uma garota de longos cabelos brancos e garoto loiro.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Há coisas ruins nesse mundo. Coisas tão terríveis que nós perguntamos se há um propósito nisso. Se nossas vidas as merecem como punição. Talvez a própria vida seja a punição, que nós colocamos em uma caixa de presente ricamente decorada para não ver o óbvio. Por que merecemos? Em que momento os nossos sentidos distraídos não perceberam o pecado que fora cometido. Ou talvez seja antes de nós nascermos, um crime cometido por nossas almas, encarnadas ou não..." Saotome apontou a sua régua para um garoto sentado na primeira fileira. "Nakazawa-kun! O que é mais importante? A semana de ouro ou o dia dos namorados?"

"Ehhh..." Nakazawa coçou a parte de trás da cabeça. "Eu não sei. Bem... Eu não tenho namorada, então para mim a semana de ouro seria mais importante."

Saotome golpeou violentamente a carteira dele ao se apoiar com as mãos. "Certo, mas errado!"

Nakazawa quase caiu da cadeira. O olhar da professora tinha um claro intento assassino.

"Sim, a semana de ouro é mais importante, mas não é por esse motivo."

Ele engoliu seco. "S-Seria porque ela tem mais dias?"

Ela se ergueu, carregando consigo uma expressão de desapontamento. "Está mais perto, mas ainda não é o bastante." Ela deu as costas para a turma. "Rapazes e moças, vocês devem ter ouvido falar sobre história da semana de ouro. Vocês até devem ter lido sobre isso em algum livro."

O ar era de ansiedade, a sala de aula estava em silêncio. Não exatamente para Homura, que ouvia alguns cochichos.

"Será que essa foi a pior de todas?"

"Não... Ela até que está de bom humor."

Saotome lentamente erguia as mãos trêmulas, como se estivesse em um ritual de invocação do próprio diabo. "A verdade é que isso tudo é falso. Uma conspiração para vendar os olhos de vocês até que seja tarde demais para descobrir algo tão trivial..." Ela se virou para eles, pronta para lançar sua cataclísmica conjuração. "A SEMANA DE OURO SÃO NOVE DIAS DOS NAMORADOS!"

Os estudantes arregalaram os olhos, estupefatos, enquanto alguns contavam nos dedos para ver se a matemática batia.

"Casais planejam fazer coisas juntos durante a semana de ouro, é simplesmente natural. Portanto, rapazes, vocês não podem abandonar uma mulher para viajar com os seus amigos." Ela começou a ranger os dentes e a dobrar a régua que segurava, ameaçando quebrá-la. "E garotas, não deixem que eles te avisem na última hora." De repente, ela se acalmou e sorriu. "Ah sim, por falar nisso eu preciso entregar os resultados das provas para vocês antes da aula acabar."

Um a um, os alunos foram sendo chamados para receberem as provas corrigidas e com a nota. Logo a maioria da sala começou a comparar entre eles.

"Suas notas melhoraram desde o ano passado, Madoka-san," comentou Hitomi, "você foi perfeita em geografia."

"Wehihi. Sim, eu estava preocupada, mas não estou mais."

"Será porque Homura-san está morando contigo?"

"Ah, ela tem me ajudado com muitas coisas..." Madoka olhou para Homura. "Eu vi que ela foi muito bem em matemática, física e química."

A garota de tranças guardava os documentos em uma pasta. "Força do hábito..."

"E suas notas continuam excelentes, Hitomi-chan."

O olhar verde da garota abaixou em uma expressão mais séria. "Quase todas abaixaram, mesmo eu estudando em casa."

Madoka manteve o seu sorriso. "Mas elas ainda são altas, você facilmente vai conseguir uma vaga para o ensino médio."

"Eu não tenho certeza..."

Vendo Hitomi retornar para a carteira dela, Madoka sentiu que era melhor não fazer perguntas.

Aquele momento foi sendo esquecido com o transcorrer das aulas, tanto que após a última, as garotas deixavam alegremente a escola.

Bem, pelo menos Hitomi e Madoka.

"Como estão indo no clube de culinária?"

"Eu tenho conseguido seguir as receitas." Madoka deu de ombros. "No entanto eles falam que falta sabor, que eu preciso por mais condimentos. Para mim eles estão saborosos, mas eu sou suspeita de falar, né? Hehe."

Hitomi olhou para Homura.

"Eu estou aprendendo," Homura logo disse.

"Sim, essa é a melhor parte." Hitomi olhou para o céu. "Vocês já devem estar vendo, parece que sempre há uma receita mais sofisticada. É incrível."

Homura estremeceu e pressionou os lábios.

Notando aquilo, Madoka procurou mudar de assunto. "Hmmm... Vocês sabem quando irão apresentar os uniformes do ensino médio para nós votarmos?"

"Eles ainda não definiram uma data," Hitomi respondeu, "mas deve ser logo."

"Uhum." Madoka puxou um pouco o laço vermelho da gola. "Eu acho que vou ficar com saudades desse uniforme, mesmo que as opções que poderemos escolher forem bonitas. Eu estou um pouco ansiosa com isso, você não está, Hitomi-chan?"

"Eu... não tenho certeza." Hitomi parou, fazendo as outras duas se virarem para ela.

Madoka via novamente a sua amiga séria.

"Certo." Hitomi respirou fundo e disse, "Se lembra da construtora de Tóquio que contei para vocês? Meu pai conseguiu um bom emprego lá."

"Oh... Hitomi-chan, isso é ótimo!" Madoka queria sorrir, mas o semblante de Hitomi não permitia, enquanto Homura não escondia a sua surpresa. Para Madoka isso estava claro. "E você vai se mudar com a sua família para lá, não é?"

Hitomi assentiu. "Por isso que preciso melhorar as minhas notas, as escolas da capital são mais exigentes." Então ela pôs a mão no peito e novamente respirou fundo. "D-Desculpe por não ter contado para vocês antes, de que esse será o último ano que irão me ver."

Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Mas nós vamos continuar nos comunicando. Eu adoraria visitar você em Tóquio também."

Homura olhou intensamente para ela.

Hitomi balançou a cabeça e disse, "Meus pais não querem que eu mantenha laços com esse lugar. Um novo começo é o que eu preciso depois do que aconteceu."

"É isso que você realmente quer, Hitomi-chan?"

"E você não quer?"

Madoka ficou boquiaberta. "Por quê?"

"'Por quê'?" Os olhos de Hitomi avermelharam. "Ela era a sua melhor amiga. Você encontrou forças para não se abalar, mas..."

Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Por favor, não é sua culpa."

"Se é ou não... Nunca mais será como antes." Hitomi pegou um lenço e passou em seus olhos enquanto fungava o nariz. "Eu sei que você só está tentando ser gentil, você sempre foi assim..."

Homura e Madoka trocaram olhares. A garota de cabelo rosa estava com uma nítida expressão de súplica que Homura não podia ignorar. "Shizuki-san..."

"Hã?"

No entanto, talvez tivesse sido melhor pensar algo antes de chamá-la. Se não havia o que dizer, uma atitude podia servir e Homura visualizou um estabelecimento no outro lado da rua perfeito para a ocasião. "Vamos tomar sorvete."

Hitomi ficou piscando.

"Eu pago o seu." Homura sorriu timidamente.

"Ah..." O sorriso de Hitomi foi mais expressivo, ainda que triste. "Isso vai parecer que n-nós estamos..."

Madoka olhou para as duas, curiosa.

"Obrigada pelo convite, mas eu preciso voltar para casa. Meus pais estão ansiosos em saber sobre as minhas notas." Hitomi começou a se afastar.

"Não quer que nós acompanhemos você?" Madoka perguntou.

Hitomi guardou o lenço e manteve um sorriso. "Não precisa, eu estou melhor. Quanto a Tóquio... a decisão não é somente minha. Então..."

Madoka assentiu.

"Tchau para vocês." Hitomi acenou. "Tenham uma boa semana de ouro."

"Para você também!" Madoka retribuiu o gesto. "Depois vamos compartilhar as novidades!"

Homura também. "Tente descansar, suas notas estão boas."

Com Hitomi indo embora, as duas garotas novamente trocaram olhares.

Homura então virou a cara. "Eu tentei..."

"Você fez bem." Madoka sorriu. "Não se preocupe, Hitomi-chan vai superar isso."

"Sim? Você tem tanta certeza..." A voz de Homura foi baixando de tom. "Talvez ela faça parte de algum 'plano mestre' seu..."

Madoka franziu a testa. "Não, é porque ela está melhor do que ano passado." Depois retornou a sorrir. "E eu tenho esperança que ela vai aprender com isso e se tornar uma pessoa ainda melhor do que ela já é."

"Mas você não se sente mal? Deixar ela nesse estado de dor e culpa, enquanto você carrega a verdade que a libertaria disso?"

"É claro que eu sinto," Madoka afirmou com seriedade, "por isso que eu sempre penso na Sayaka-chan. Ela não iria querer assombrar ainda mais a vida de sua amiga e de Kamijou-kun."

Homura cerrou os punhos. "Entendo..."

"Ei vocês duas!"

Madoka viu quem chamava. Eram duas colegas de classe que estavam passando, que ela logo reconheceu. "Oh... Haruhi-chan and Mihoko-chan."

Mihoko Shibasawa era uma garota baixinha, até mais do que Madoka. No entanto, ninguém a confundiria como sendo uma criança devido ao seu volumoso busto. Seu cabelo marrom avermelhado era relativamente longo e mal penteado, sempre precisando de um clipe para mantê-los longe de seus olhos.

Enquanto Haruhi Asano era mais alta e cuidava melhor de sua aparência. Ela dividia seu cabelo cor mostarda em dois pequenos rabos de cavalo. "Nós vamos passear pelo centro da cidade, querem vir conosco?"

"Isso seria legal." Madoka consultou Homura.

Levou um tempo, mas ela assentiu.

Haruhi e Mihoko começaram a correr. "Então vamos, pois o ônibus já está chegando!"

Da escola para o centro eram poucos minutos. Enquanto as garotas conversavam sobre as notas, Homura observava o céu aos poucos sendo bloqueado por mais e mais prédios.

Quando chegaram, Mihoko foi a última a descer do ônibus, tendo que correr para alcançar as outras que já estavam passeando. "Madoka-chan, Homura-chan, o que vocês vão fazer na semana de ouro?"

"Ah... Hmmm..." Madoka olhou para Homura, que havia fechado os olhos. "Nós ainda estamos pensando."

"Que bom que vocês ainda podem decidir." Mihoko fez uma cara de choro. "Meus pais vão mandar eu e meu irmão para nossa vó. Ela mora em outra cidade e não tem nada para fazer lá. É um lugar que ainda tem um ar de vila, sabe."

"Você devia aproveitar o ar puro," Haruhi disse sorrindo.

Mihoko ficou enfezada. "Você fala assim porque vai continuar aqui. Vai ir todo dia no shopping, no cinema, vai ver rapazes bonitos... Aposto que quando eu retornar você vai ter um namorado!"

Haruhi segurou um riso. "Não fala bobagens, você está parecendo a Saotome-sensei."

Mihoko arregalou os olhos. "Eu nunca vou ser como ela. Nunca!"

"Relaxa. Sua semana será ótima," Madoka disse, "não é, Homura-chan?"

"Ela devia valorizar essas visitas para a vó dela," Homura falou em um tom calmo, mas também sério, "pois nunca se sabe quando isso não será mais possível."

Haruhi ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Homura-chan sempre com as melhores respostas..."

Mihoko abaixou a cabeça. "Falando assim, eu me sinto mal."

"Você pode parar com isso," Haruhi disse, "pois um  _pet shop_  está logo à frente."

" _Pet shop_?" O semblante de Mihoko iluminou-se.

"Sabe o que isso significa?" Haruhi abriu um largo sorriso.

E as duas disseram, excitadas, "Gatinhos!"

"Wehihi!"

"A melhor cura para o mal humor." Haruhi agarrou o braço de Mihoko e correu. "Vamos!"

A garota baixinha mal teve tempo de reagir e pegar o braço da Madoka.

Madoka tentou fazer o mesmo com Homura, mas era tarde demais e ela viu a garota ficar para trás.

Ficando onde estava, Homura observou as três garotas pararem em frente da vitrine do  _pet shop_. Haruhi e Mihoko nem tinham notado a sua ausência, enquanto Madoka dividia sua atenção com o que estava na loja e com ela.

_Gatos._

Algo nas profundezas da memória emergiu em Homura.

_Foi assim que tudo começou, não é, Madoka?_

Resolvida em guardar para si essa pergunta, ela deu os primeiros passos para se juntar as outras.

" _... garotas desaparecidas..._ "

Contudo, ela parou no caminho, na frente de uma loja de eletroeletrônicos. Um grande televisor mostrava um âncora de telejornal apresentando as notícias internacionais.

"...  _os números são alarmantes não somente em Moscou como em outras grandes cidades do país, com a faixa etária média entre doze a dezessete anos. A principal linha de investigação é de que seja um pacto ou um desafio proposto nas redes sociais, algo recentemente popular entre os adolescentes, pois os indícios apontam que elas deixaram as suas casas voluntariamente, inclusive levando consigo roupas e comida._

 _As autoridades ainda não descartaram a hipótese de um aliciamento, mas afirmam que nesses casos se evitaria tamanha escala para não chamar a atenção._   _Esse está sendo o maior mistério, pois nenhuma garota foi encontrada apesar do grande número de desaparecimentos. A melhor pista até agora é uma câmera em um posto de gasolina que flagrou uma das supostas garotas obtendo carona com um caminhoneiro. Testemunhas relatam que ele foi para o leste, mas o veículo não foi localizado. Teme-se que essas garotas possam estar atravessando a fronteira com o Cazaquistão, onde o policiamento já foi intensificado. Isso condiz com as especulações que afirmam estar ocorrendo um evento semelhante na China, todas elas sendo desmentidas pelo governo chinês. Já o governo do Cazaquistão não se manifestou até agora._

 _Analistas ainda avaliam o impacto na relação entre os países envolv-_ "

Estampidos secos.

Homura rapidamente se virou, o seu anel parecia mais apertado em seu dedo.

Em outra tela mostrava imagens tridimensionais sofisticadas de um frenético jogo de tiro, sob o ponto de vista de um soldado no meio de uma guerra.

" _Call of Battlefield 5: Exterminatus._ " Mihoko apareceu.

Seguida por Haruhi. "É esse o tal jogo que o teu irmão não deixa jogar?"

Homura sentiu uma mão nas costas, era Madoka com um sorriso, foi então que se deu conta que seu corpo estava tenso. No televisor agora passava um comercial.

"Sim, ele fica dizendo que eu vou bagunçar a conta dele." Mihoko revirou os olhos. "Mas ele não me deixa criar a minha."

Haruhi balançou a cabeça. "Nem sei como você gosta desse jogo violento."

"É legal, você sobe de patente e personaliza o personagem, as armas e até os veículos..." Mihoko olhou para Madoka. "E não é violento, só um pouco de sangue. O que você acha?"

"Ehhh... Eu não entendo muito disso. De jogos, somente tenho alguns simples no meu  _smartphone_."

"E você, Homura-chan?"

As três garotas olharam para ela. Homura olhou por um tempo para Mihoko e então se virou e partiu. "Realista demais..."

Mihoko e Haruhi ficaram sem palavras.

Tanto que Madoka deu de ombros e sorriu para elas antes de seguir a garota com tranças.

Haruhi então sussurrou para Mihoko, "Significa que é violento demais."

"Não é não!"

O sol se aproximava do horizonte e as sombras dos prédios cresciam. Os estabelecimentos menos afortunados que ficavam no caminho delas acendiam as suas luzes.

"A gente já andou um monte e agora estou com fome," Mihoko reclamou.

"Eu ainda quero ir naquela livraria que te contei." Haruhi ficou pensativa. "Mas é um pouco longe, hmmm... certo. Vamos comer! Homura-chan, Madoka-chan, tem algum lugar em especial que queiram ir? Mihoko aceita qualquer coisa."

"Ei!" A garota com clipe de cabelo não gostou de ouvir aquilo.

Homura respondeu sem entusiasmo, "Para mim tanto faz."

"Idem," disse Madoka.

Haruhi assentiu. "Então vamos ao primeiro lugar que encontrarmos, antes que fique muito tarde."

Elas apressaram o passo, mas o plano delas, apesar de simples, não esperava por aquela reviravolta vindo da Mihoko.

"Olhem isso!"

Elas pararam em frente a uma loja de roupas e calçados. Uma vitrine mostrava vários pares de sandálias coloridas.

"Oh..." Os olhos de Haruhi cresceram. "Parece que eles já lançaram a moda do próximo verão."

"Sim!" Mihoko não conseguia a sua alegria. "Olha para tira dessa aqui. Tem uma tartaruguinha fofa!"

"E esse com uma joaninha também," Haruhi concordou, "e esse com passarinho tem até penugem!"

Mihoko apontou para outra sandália. "Hehe, aquele rosa com um cordeirinho combina contigo, Madoka-chan."

Madoka se abaixou para ver mais de perto. "É, acho que ficaria bom no meu pé."

Atrás delas, Homura estava imóvel.

_Os sorrisos delas..._

Esperando.

_... ignorantes a sua própria fragilidade..._

Observando.

_... é oitneod._

Foi então que ela notou os manequins próximos das sandálias. Seus sorrisos eram medonhos, seus olhares eram de um familiar verde e vermelho.

Os manequins abriram mais os seus sorrisos, mostrando os seus dentes afiados.

Homura prendeu a respiração.

Eles ergueram as mãos, conjurando grandes alfinetes negros.

"Não..." Homura olhou para Madoka e as outras duas. Elas conversavam e riam, completamente desatentas ao perigo.

Os manequins apontaram seus alfinetes, prontos para empalarem as cabeças das garotas.

"Não!" Homura exclamou.

As garotas tiveram um sobressalto e ficaram olhando para ela.

Os manequins estavam imóveis na posição que sempre estiveram, sem faces e inofensivos.

Homura agora parecia com aqueles manequins, paralisada em estupefação.

"Homura...?" Madoka estava preocupada.

Ela retornou a piscar os olhos e a respirar, abaixando o olhar. "Desculpe por ter sido rude... M-Mas eu quero dizer que essas sandálias não são boas, elas estragam fácil."

"É..." Madoka olhou para as outras duas garotas. "Ela tem razão. Elas têm um bom visual, mas não parecem que foram feitas para andar muito com elas."

"Hmmm..." Haruhi fez uma careta, seguida por um sorriso. "É verdade... E elas se parecem mais com brinquedos do que calçados."

Mihoko voltou a olhar para as sandálias. "Eu usaria mesmo assim."

Haruhi fez uma cara de decepção e afagou a cabeça da sua amiga. "Cresça, Mihoko-chan, cresça..."

"Ei!"

Madoka chegou a sorrir para aquela cena, mas só por um instante.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Tchau! Tenham um ótimo feriadão!"

Já era noite quando Madoka e Homura desceram do ônibus em direção ao lar delas.

A caminhada estava silenciosa, mas Madoka não queria isso. "Não vai dizer nada?"

"Sobre o quê?" Homura perguntou sem olhar para ela.

"Algo te perturbou, não minta para mim."

"Mentir..."

Madoka notou a face de Homura ficando mais tensa.

"Que tal pararmos de pretender que temos uma vida normal?" Homura sugeriu, "não há ninguém perto."

Percebendo traços de sarcasmo, Madoka assentiu. "Se quer conversar sobre magia, então iremos conversar sobre magia... Seria bom checar a semente da aflição."

"Eu faço isso quando chegarmos em casa."

"Eu não estou falando da minha." Houve um silêncio após essa afirmação, do qual Madoka aguardou pacientemente.

Homura se esforçou para não virar o rosto, nem pressionar os lábios. "Não se preocupe comigo, eu checo o meu regularmente."

"Mas eu não posso ver?"

"Eu acabei de dizer que não precisa se preocupar comigo." Homura fechou os olhos.

"Você me nega, Homura-chan."

Aquela súbita, desesperada voz. Homura rapidamente olhou para Madoka. A garota estava com uma palidez cadavérica, marmorizado por veias negras. Seu olhar era de um dourado fulgurante e o piche que descia deles estava carregado de frustração.

"Você protege mais a sua dor, sua infelicidade, do que a mim. É isso que eu valia para você, um símbolo que emerge esses sentimentos? Então aceite o que eu ofereci. Eu posso mudar você, eu posso mudar tudo!"

Homura arregalou os olhos.

"Homura?"

No entanto, ela estava diante de uma Madoka completamente normal. Era como se havia um vão em sua memória, era como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Homura! Por que está assustada?"

Homura se recompôs e abaixou o olhar, murmurando, "Nad-"

"Não tem como ser nada!"

De novo, de novo ela trazia preocupação para Madoka. No fim das contas, era só que ela tinha para oferecer.

"Por favor, não guarde isso consigo."

"Quando... Quando eu olhei para você eu..." Homura respirou fundo e sua voz ficou mais chorosa. "... eu me lembrei do passado, de tudo o que aconteceu. A minha vida, a minha vida inteira é um labirinto, eu não posso escapar disso."

Madoka segurou a mão dela. "Então não fuja."

Homura franziu a testa.

"Eu também me lembro de tudo, há muitas coisas ruins..." Madoka assentiu e sorriu. "Mas elas fazem me lembrar do valor das nossas boas ações. É o que me reconforta quando sinto medo. Me deixe carregar um pouco desse seu peso para tornar o seu passado mais suportável."

Homura havia se acalmado, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Elas já estavam perto de casa. Tomohisa cuidava do jardim da frente junto com o seu filho.

"Madoka! Homuranee!"

"Aí estão vocês."

"Nós estávamos com algumas amigas da escola," Madoka disse. "Regando as plantas?"

"Ah sim, sim. Não queria cozinhá-las com o sol forte de hoje..." Tomohisa entregou o regador para Tatsuya, que saiu correndo até a torneira, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão.

Madoka fez uma careta.

Tatsuya rapidamente se levantou, passou a mão nos joelhos e retornou a correr.

"Oh... Takkun está se tornando um hominho," Madoka comentou.

Tomohisa concordou, "Ele está crescendo."

As duas garotas continuaram em direção a porta de entrada.

"Ah! Quase me esqueci," Tomohisa disse, "tem uma carta para você, Homura-san."

Ela parou. "Uma carta?"

"Estranho, não é? Você não tinha recebido nenhuma até agora. Eu deixei sobre o balcão da cozinha."

"Certo..."

Elas entraram na casa e Homura foi direto para cozinha, com Madoka a seguindo, perguntando, "Será que é da escola? Ou talvez seja sobre reconstrução da sua casa."

Homura deixou sua mala cair e acelerou o passo até o balcão, olhou rapidamente para carta e saiu em disparada pelo corredor.

Ignorando Madoka. "H-Homura?!" Logo o mundo, ela mesma, estava com cores mortas. Madoka soltou a sua mala, que parou no meio do ar, e saiu correndo atrás dela. "Espere!"

Ao chegar ao corredor, ela avistou Homura, com uma ampulheta conjurada, começando a fechar a porta do banheiro.

A garota com tranças hesitou com a surpresa de ver quem estava chegando, e então tentou fechar a porta de uma vez.

Madoka conseguiu impedi-la a tempo e deu-se início a uma disputa pela porta. Com um braço pela abertura, ela tentou alcançar a carta que Homura estava ainda segurando.

A ampulheta, a carta, a porta... Era demais para Homura e ela recuou. Madoka entrou e rapidamente fechou a porta.

"Eu sabia..." Homura sussurrou, enquanto fazia a sua ampulheta desaparecer e o tempo voltar a andar, "eu não posso parar você..."

"Você queria se livrar da carta, não é?"

"Não, isso é..." Homura deu as costas e soltou a carta. "Isso já é inútil."

A carta caiu até os pés da Madoka. Ela podia ler que o remetente era de Tóquio.

"Eles me encontraram."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Preparativos


	2. Preparativos

Mami gostava de visitas.

Nos tempos em que morou sozinha, a visita de um vizinho, do proprietário do prédio, ou até mesmo de um encanador ou eletricista, ajudava a quebrar a estafante rotina entre a escola e proteger a cidade. Ajudava-lhe a esquecer o vazio dos cômodos de seu apartamento.

Hoje, no primeiro dia da semana de ouro, ela esperava por uma visita especial, mas de forma inesperada recebeu outra, também especial.

Contudo, Mami não estava tão feliz, pois o significado de 'especial' dessa visita era de ser 'muito estranha', ainda mais com tudo que ela acabara de ouvir das duas garotas no hall de entrada. "Deixa-me ver se eu entendi. Você vai visitar os seus parentes, mas você não é órfã?"

Homura nada disse, mantendo uma expressão indiferente.

Mami cruzou os braços. "Quando eu soube que você morava sozinha, eu imaginei que você estivesse em uma situação similar a minha. Apesar de que você era de Tóquio..."

"Eu sou órfã."

Ouvindo Homura, Madoka sorriu para Mami para que a loira deixasse isso de lado.

Porém Mami estava confusa demais. "Poderia... Poderia me explicar isso melhor..."

"Vai fazer o que eu pedi ou não?" Homura estava mais séria.

Mami suspirou e abriu uma mão. Das pontas dos dedos voaram pequenos laços que foram direto para a face de Homura. Os laços começaram a tecer e a mudar de cor, alguns ficaram transparentes, enquanto outros se tornaram vermelhos.

"Feito." Mami fechou a mão.

Homura pegou o delicado objeto em sua face, um par de óculos, uma réplica de uma sombra do passado.

"É vidro simples. Eu ainda tenho dificuldade para fazer lentes e eu não sei o grau que você usava."

"Está tudo bem." Homura continuou a examiná-lo. "Qual a garantia que ele não vai evaporar?"

"Ele é pequeno e simples o bastante. Eu coloquei magia suficiente para durar, desde que não o exponha em condições extremas," Mami disse, um tanto irritada, "e se você duvida tanto, por que então você simplesmente não compra um novo?"

Homura colocou os óculos de volta. "Foi idéia da Madoka."

A garota rosa apenas assentiu com a revelação.

"Oh... Certo..." Olhando com certa suspeita para ela, Mami perguntou, "Vocês irão passar a semana de ouro inteira em Tóquio?"

"Eu não sei," Madoka respondeu, "pela carta, parece que eles querem ver se Homura está bem."

"Carta?" Mami franziu as sobrancelhas e consultou Homura.

A garota com tranças e óculos virou a cara e cerrou os punhos.

Sentindo a tensão, Madoka continuou, "Ahnnn... E você vai ficar em Mitakihara, Mami-san? Com Nagisa-chan?"

"Nagisa..." Foi o suficiente para loira ignorar Homura. "Sim, eu vou..."

Madoka olhou pelo apartamento. "Mas ela não está, está?"

"Ela está na casa do namorado. Ele vai apresentá-la para família dele."

"E você parece preocupada." Madoka viu Mami juntar as mãos trêmulas ao peito

"Preocupada?!" A loira rangeu os dentes e sussurrou, se esforçando para não gritar, "Ele sabe de tudo!"

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso." Madoka gesticulou. "Acalme-se, ele não sabe de tudo."

"Não importa se ele sabe," Homura complementou, ainda sem olhar para as outras duas, "se for apenas ele."

"Nada de ruim aconteceu, Nagisa será mais cautelosa," Madoka concluiu, "e isso não vai comprometer em nada a minha missão aqui."

Mami pressionou com mais força as mãos contra o seu peito. "Não é apenas isso..."

Madoka aguardou ela continuar, com ar de curiosidade.

"Quando eu descobri que ela tinha um namorado, eu fui muito duro com ela." Se lembrando, Mami balançou a cabeça e cobriu parcialmente a face com a mão. "Nagisa nos contou que ele descobriu por acidente, mas eu não acho isso. Eu acredito que ela possa ter revelado para ele em um ato de... de..."

"Rebeldia?" Homura disse.

Mami cobriu ainda mais a face, fechando os olhos. "Eu cometi um erro. Eu achei que estava preparada para cuidar dela, contando com a experiência que eu tive com a Kyouko. Eu até achei que seria mais fácil... mas agora eu penso a todo o momento que ela pode estar mentindo, me odiando pelas costas."

"Ela jamais faria isso por esse motivo," Madoka afirmou, "porém por amor... É um forte sentimento, que nos leva a fazer coisas impensáveis."

Homura olhou para ela.

"Quando ela se deu conta do que estava fazendo, eu estou certa de que ela se sentiu muito mal por estar escondendo isso de ti, mas ela não conseguiu juntar coragem para revelar, pois já era muito tarde..."

Mami gesticulou para que ela parasse. "Eu sei... Eu sei... Mas eu quero dizer que não consigo evitar em pensar assim. Às vezes eu me pergunto se isso vem de mim ou..." Ela suspirou. "... da minha bruxa."

"Ambas são iguais, então não carregue essa dúvida."

Ouvindo Madoka falar com tamanha seriedade, Mami comentou, "Madoka-san, você realmente se tornou outra pessoa."

Com um ar de surpresa, Madoka sorriu. "Eu não me vejo assim. Eu acho que, encontrando com tantas vidas e passados, eu aprendi uma coisa ou outra. Hehe."

"É hora de ir," Homura disse.

"Sim," Madoka concordou, "vamos deixar Mami-san receber a visita dela."

"Hã? Como você..." Mami olhou para trás, para onde estava a sua mesa de vidro, com duas xícaras e talheres já dispostos.

"É Sasa-chan, não é?"

"Sim, ela disse que viria tomar o café da manhã comigo..." Mami voltou a olhar para Madoka, expressando certa preocupação. "Eu ainda estou surpresa que ela é da Lei dos Ciclos."

"Uhum." Madoka sorriu. "Ela foi guiada por mim recentemente e ela não sabe muito ainda."

"Mesmo assim, eu não entendo o porquê dela esconder isso de mim nos nossos primeiros encontros. Ela até camuflou a fonte da magia."

Homura comentou, "Apenas porque faz parte da Lei dos Ciclos não significa que é um aliado."

A imagem de Oriko surgiu na mente de Mami. "Talvez... Mas Sasa-san não compartilhou o motivo de ter feito isso. Se há algo em mim que ela tem medo, eu gostaria de saber."

"Sasa-chan era uma garota mágica solitária que acreditava apenas em si mesma," Madoka falou, "ela nunca pôs muita fé em confiar nos outros. É disso que ela deve ter medo."

_... Não pode confiar tão cegamente!..._

Das lembranças de Mami, a voz de Sasa ecoou. "Hmmm... Eu devo dar mais tempo para ela, não irei pressioná-la quanto a isso." Então ela sorriu. "Ela está prestes a chegar. Não querem ficar mais um pouco? Eu posso preparar um pouco mais de chá."

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." Homura abriu a porta para sair.

Madoka olhou para a pressa da outra garota. "Ah... Desculpa, Mami-san, nós vamos pegar o trem para Tóquio essa tarde e ainda temos algumas coisas para fazer."

"Claro, tenham uma boa viagem."

Depois de se despedirem de Mami, as duas foram para o elevador. No caminho, Homura novamente removeu os óculos para examiná-los, nisso notou Madoka sorrindo de leve. "O quê?"

A porta do elevador se abriu e havia uma garota, que ficou boquiaberta.

Madoka logo a cumprimentou, "Bom dia, Sasa-chan!"

"Ma... Ma..." Sasa pôs a mão no peito para se recompor. "Madoka-sama, que surpresa..."

Madoka gesticulou, sorrindo. "Não me chame assim."

Sasa protestou, "Mas é certo, afinal você é a deusa que salvou a minh-" A porta do elevador começou a fechar.

Homura conseguiu impedir com a mão. "Você realmente não tem noção, não é mesmo?"

Após ver a expressão intimidadora daquela garota, Sasa retornou a olhar para Madoka.

Ela havia aberto um sorriso ainda maior.

"Ahh..." Sasa compartilhou o sorriso. "Claro! Madoka-CHAN! Hahahaaa..." E ela deixou elevador, passando entre elas. "Então você veio visitar a sua amiga."

"Amiga próxima."

"Amiga próxima, isso!" Sasa deu rápido cutuco em sua própria testa. "Ela está bem?"

Madoka assentiu. "Ela está esperando por ti."

"Bom saber que a minha amiga, que é a sua amiga próxima, está bem..."

Homura semicerrou o olhar.

Sasa engoliu seco. "T-Tenha uma ótima semana de ouro, Madoka-saCHAAANN!"

Madoka juntou as mãos. "Desejo-lhe os mesmo, Sasa-chan! Wehihi."

Com Sasa parando em frente da porta do apartamento da Mami, Homura e Madoka entraram no elevador.

Quando a porta se fechou, Homura disse enquanto escondia os óculos em um bolso, "Ela ainda vai ser um problema."

"Por quê? Está indo tudo bem." Madoka pressionou o botão no painel para descer.

"Enquanto ela não sabe o que ela realmente é, mas ela vai descobrir, quando corpo dela deformar ou quando um dos lacaios dela aparecer."

"Isso não será fácil de acontecer."

Homura franziu a testa com a súbita afirmação da Madoka.

"Você ouviu Mami-san? Ela está preocupada com a maldição dela, está pensando demais sobre isso... Enquanto Sasa-chan sequer sabe que as bruxas vêm das garotas mágicas."

Mais surpresa, Homura perguntou, "Você já sabia?"

"Não..." Madoka então assentiu para si mesma. "Mas como dizem, ignorância pode ser uma benção."

"'Pode ser'?" Homura ficou mais séria. "Então ela é um experimento."

Madoka olhou para ela.

Aquele olhar determinado. O coração de Homura gelou.

"Eu quero que ela viva."

Era raiva? Era isso que ela podia sentir na voz dela? Homura não estava certa, não tinha mais como pensar sobre isso, apenas em controlar os tremores de seu corpo, em não baixar olhar, nem a cabeça.

Madoka continuava a encará-la.

Por quanto tempo mais?

A porta do elevador se abriu, quebrando aquele momento. Enquanto saía, Madoka continuou, "Ela irá descobrir um dia, mas quando acontecer eu espero que o relacionamento dela com Mami-san tenha amadurecido."

Homura voltou a respirar, ela nem notara que havia prendido. "Então esse é o plano..." Quando elas chegaram à rua, ela disse, "Agora vamos à farmácia."

"É sobre o seu coração, não é?"

"Sim." Homura olhou para o seu próprio peito. "Seus pais não tinham muita idéia da minha condição, mas com eles é diferente."

"Você se lembra de quais você tomava?"

"Eu fiquei no hospital tempo o bastante para decorá-los." Homura ficou mais pensativa. "Eu não estou certa quanto à dosagem, mas isso não importa."

Elas caminharam pelas ruas até encontrar um desses estabelecimentos. Era grande, um bom sinal de que os remédios que Homura precisava estariam ali, porém a rua tinha muito movimento.

As duas chegaram perto de um muro. Homura se virou para ele e conjurou uma ampulheta e a deitou sobre a palma da sua mão. O mundo ficou desbotado e sem vida, sem movimento. Ela olhou para o seu objetivo, a farmácia, se sentindo mais segura. No entanto, ao dar o primeiro passo, seu pulso foi segurado.

Era Madoka, as cores mortas sobre a garota imediatamente revitalizando. "Por favor, deixe dinheiro na prateleira."

Homura assentiu e atravessou a rua entre os veículos paralisados.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A casa dos Kanames estava barulhenta naquela tarde.

"Está levando bastante roupa? Serão vários dias, hein?"

"Sim."

"E o celular?"

"No bolso."

"E o recarregador? Desodorante? Absorvente? Escova de dente?"

"Sim! Sim! Sim!"

Madoka e Junko desceram as escadas, carregando duas malas de viagem cheias. "Ai... Estamos atrasadas?"

"Ainda há tempo." Homura já aguardava por elas, carregando consigo uma mala mais modesta.

Tomohisa também estava esperando, mais preocupado. "Por que levar tanta coisa? Madoka, você nem sabe se a família dela vai deixar você se hospedar lá. A passagem que havia na carta era para Homura apenas."

Junko revirou os olhos. "Ah não, não vamos conversar sobre isso de novo."

"Está tudo bem pai, Homura me disse que eles vão deixar." Madoka deu uma piscadela para Homura. "Não é?"

A garota com tranças assentiu rapidamente. "É verdade. A casa deles é grande, se eu me lembro."

Tomohisa e Junko ficaram curiosos com o que ela disse.

Homura abaixou o olhar. "Eles... podem ter feito uma reforma... eu acho..."

Junko balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Chega. Eu já comprei a passagem para primeira ida da minha filhota para Tóquio! Kuku..."

"É..." Madoka ficou encabulada com a excitação da mãe.

Tomohisa disse, "Eu só me preocupo que isso incomode a família da Homura-san."

Homura afirmou, "Na verdade eles estarão agradecidos por terem me acolhido por todo esse tempo."

"Hmmm..." Ele segurou o queixo. "Se eles verem isso como forma de nos retribuir, então estaria tudo bem."

"Quero ir!"

"Takkun?!" Madoka viu seu irmãozinho pular.

"Quero ir! Quero ver a casa grande da Homuranee!"

Junko semicerrou o olhar. "Você tem que crescer um pouco mais para visitar essa casa 'grande'."

"Ei." Tomohisa segurou o menino excitado. "Esqueceu da partida de beisebol que eu vou te levar?"

"Vai jogar com ele também, pai?" Madoka sorriu.

"Nem dá essa idéia!" Junko exclamou, "não quero depois levar esses dois ao hospital."

Tomohisa ficou incomodado. "Junko... Eu não sou ruim. Eu jogava no time da faculdade."

"Você ficava no banco de reserva durante a partida inteira, é isso que você quer dizer."

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu. "Faltou-me carisma para convencer o técnico..."

"Uhum..." Junko fez uma cara de que não estava muito convencida e foi em direção a saída da casa. "O trem não vai esperar vocês."

Depois de se despedirem. Junko levou as garotas até a estação de carro. Sua pilotagem era agressiva, acelerando muito e se aproximando demais dos outros veículos.

Madoka, que estava no banco do carona, ficou apreensiva. "Mãe, nós vamos chegar a tempo, acho que não precisa ter tanta pressa."

"Eu estou dirigindo normal, são os outros motoristas que resolveram ficar preguiçosos no feriado." Pelo retrovisor, Junko viu Homura no banco de trás junto com as malas. "Como está a bagagem?"

"Está bem."

Ela retornou sua atenção para a rua. "Então, Homura-san, vai me contar sobre a sua família? Você sempre manteve isso como um mistério, mas agora vou deixar a minha filha sobre o cuidado deles."

Homura permaneceu em silêncio.

Madoka comentou, "Eles não devem ser pessoas ruins."

"Eu não estou insinuando nada," disse a mãe, "mas eu sei que eles têm uma casa grande. Eles são ricos, Homura-san?"

Homura falou em voz baixa, "Ele é um empresário..."

"Ele quem? Seu pai?"

Silêncio.

Junko suspirou e virou o volante mais do que precisava, fazendo uma curva fechada. "Ok! E sua mãe? Eu e ela poderíamos ser amigas?"

Homura disse sem hesitar, "Está morta."

"Oh... Meus pêsames. Isso faz muito tempo? Como ela morreu?"

"Mãe..." Madoka voltou a ficar apreensiva.

Junko deu um rápido olhar de relance para ela e afirmou, "Pessoas morrem. Um dia poderá ser comigo, Madoka. Vocês duas têm idade o bastante para se acostumarem com essa idéia."

"Assassinato."

Com a revelação de Homura, Junko parou de olhar para a sua filha, imaginando a face que estava fazendo. "Então... Seria por isso que evita tanto esse assunto. Quem fez isso foi pego? Foi punido?"

"Sim..."

"A justiça foi feita," Junko continuou, "mas não direi que é justo. Essa é uma perda que muda nossas vidas para sempre." Então ela sorriu. "O que aconteceria se eu morresse... Acho que eu não precisaria me preocupar muito. Tomohisa não deixaria faltar nada."

Madoka ficou cabisbaixa. "É... Ele não deixaria."

"O dinheiro seria o problema. Seu pai teria que vender a casa e arranjar um lugar mais barato." Junko tirou o pé do acelerador. "Sua faculdade não estaria garantida."

"Eu tentaria uma bolsa." Madoka levou as mãos ao peito. "Mas, mãe, isso está ficando um tanto macabro..."

"Kukuahaha... Verdade." Junko olhou para o retrovisor. "Homura-san, se eu pudesse conversar com a sua mãe, eu diria que você é uma excelente amiga da minha filha."

Homura desviou olhar e esboçou um movimento dos lábios, mas nada disse.

Elas estacionaram na frente da estação e logo Madoka e Homura estavam segurando as suas bagagens, prontas para embarcar.

Junko respirou fundo. "O que estão esperando? Vocês têm que procurar as suas poltronas. Eu tive sorte de comprar a passagem da poltrona vizinha a da Homura-san."

Madoka a abraçou.

"Por que tudo isso? Você só vai visitar a casa da sua amiga."

Madoka perguntou para ela, desconfiada, "Será que sou eu que estou emocionada?"

Junko empurrou sua filha de leve, segurando os ombros. Ela então ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu bem os olhos. "Eu quero ver as fotos depois."

"Wehihi. Pode deixar."

Junko olhou para outra garota. "Homura-san. Eu a deixo contigo."

Homura assentiu de forma singela.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Através da janela, Madoka via a paisagem passando velozmente, elas já estavam fora do perímetro urbano de Mitakihara. Um contínuo ruído e os eventuais solavancos lhe fazia lembrar que estava sobre trilhos. O horizonte não dava sinais de que viria mal tempo, como seu pai havia dito. "Eu acho que ainda será dia quando chegarmos a Tóquio."

Homura estava em sua poltrona com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados, tentando descansar. "Não se preocupe com isso."

"Vai ter alguém esperando, não é?"

"Eu cuidarei disso." Ela abriu os olhos e suspirou. "Eu sinto que sua mãe forçou você a vir comigo, pois ela queria saber mais sobre mim."

"Você me pegou." Madoka sorriu. "Eu estou em uma missão de espionagem, mas eu queria vir também!"

Homura pressionou os lábios.

Fazendo que Madoka tivesse uma expressão mais preocupada, e disse em uma voz mais suave, "Eu sei que está ansiosa. É muito difícil para você, mas se tem algo que queira me contar sobre a sua família..."

"Madoka..." Homura retirou de seu bolso os óculos vermelho e novamente o examinou.

A garota rosa aguardou, sem fazer um som ou movimento.

Homura lentamente abriu a armação e colocou em seu rosto. "Você tem a esperança que eu possa ser a pessoa que uma vez conheceu?"

Madoka balançou a cabeça e a palavra que proferiu carregava honestidade. "Não."

Homura olhou para ela.

Com isso, Madoka não pôde conter um sorriso. "Mas você fica bonitinha assim, não pode negar. Wehihi."

Homura abaixou os olhos e sorriu também, mas era um sorriso cansado, não estava à altura da pessoa que amava.

A paisagem, que quase era rural, aos poucos ficava mais urbanizada. A cada estação que o trem parava, a área com trilhos alargava e havia mais trens passando.

A tarde estava chegando ao fim quando Madoka pôde ter um vislumbre da grande cidade que estavam chegando, uma verdadeira muralha de luz. Um sem fim de prédios e painéis com propagandas banhavam os seus olhos.

O trem começou a desacelerar e uma voz feminina anunciava as instruções pelas caixas de som, deixando claro aonde estavam chegando.

" _Estação de Tóquio._ "

"Madoka..." Homura pegou as bagagens.

"Uhum..." Ela recebeu a parte dela.

O trem parou e uma fila se formou para o desembarque.

Homura instruiu, "Fique perto de mim."

As portas se abriram e uma multidão ocupou a plataforma. As garotas acompanharam o grupo até as escadas. Elas desceram e se encontraram em um labirinto de corredores iluminados e lojas, placas e catracas. Outra voz feminina anunciava as chegadas e partidas enquanto centenas de pessoas cruzavam caminho a todo o momento.

"Nós precisamos descer mais," Homura disse.

Outro lance de escada e estavam em outro andar lotado de pessoas. Inúmeros sons de conversas e cheiros vinham das lanchonetes.

"Não está com fome, Homura?"

"Não temos tempo."

Elas chegaram a um imenso saguão circular, onde o teto era um domo a dezenas de metros de altura.

No entanto Homura não estava ali para apreciar a arquitetura. Logo avistou um homem de terno e gravata, segurando um cartaz em seu peito onde estava escrito:

**Homura Akemi**

Ela gesticulou para Madoka. "Vem."

Quando homem notou as garotas se aproximarem, ele rapidamente removeu o cartaz e ajeitou a sua postura.

Homura parou na frente dele e aguardou.

Ele então se curvou. "Akemi-sama, eu estou aqui para levá-la. Por favor, me deixe carregar a sua bagagem, você não deve se extenuar mais. Peço desculpas por não termos encontrado você na estação de Mitakihara para evitar esse transtorno."

Homura pressionou os lábios e fez uma menção com a cabeça. "Ela está comigo. Ela é minha amiga e vai se hospedar conosco."

O homem olhou para Madoka com ar de surpresa.

A garota sorriu e timidamente acenou.

Então o homem falou para Homura, "Eu terei que comunicá-la."

Ela desviou o olhar. "Faça isso..."

"Com licença..." O homem se afastou e fez uma chamada de celular.

Madoka chegou mais perto de Homura e sussurrou, "Não se preocupe. Se eles não permitirem, eu tenho dinheiro para comprar uma passagem de volta." E usou telepatia. [ _E eu posso manter contato contigo de outras formas._ ]

Ainda no celular, o homem assentiu. "Sim, uma amiga."

Homura olhou de relance para ela. "Eles vão deixar."

O homem desligou celular e retornou. "Está tudo certo. Por favor, me deixe carregar sua bagagem também."

"Oh..." Madoka sorriu. "Você... não..." Mas então notou Homura olhando intensamente para ela e balançando a cabeça.

"Por favor..." O homem segurou todas as malas, além do cartaz que estava debaixo de seu braço. "Sigam-me."

Eles deixaram a construção, chegando a um grande pátio. Dali era possível ver a majestosa arquitetura gótica da estação, feita de tijolos vermelhos, cercada por modernos arranha-céus. Com tanta luz, não era possível ver as primeiras estrelas do anoitecer.

Madoka então descobriu para onde eles estavam indo. Um carro preto de modelo popular, indistinguível em relação aos outros que estavam estacionados.

O homem abriu o porta-malas e colocou a bagagem dentro, depois abriu a porta do banco traseiro e fez um gesto para elas entrarem. "Por favor, Akemi-sama e..."

"Madoka Kaname," ela disse com toda a simpatia, "e você é..."

"Madoka Kaname-san, por favor, entre."

"Ah." Ela assentiu e entrou. Homura já estava de cinto de segurança, de braços cruzados, escondendo seu rosto nas sombras.

Logo o homem entrou, deu partida no carro e eles saíram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Relíquia


	3. Relíquia

A viagem de carro já durava um tempo e o cenário não mudava muito entre os arranha-céus e os grandes condomínios residenciais.

Até aquele momento.

De repente, tudo deu lugar para a vegetação. Ainda havia os postes, mas o reino além do que a luz deles alcançavam era de escuridão. A estrada agora era uma subida, eles haviam entrado em uma zona de serra.

Depois de um curto túnel, o carro virou para um trajeto ainda mais escuro e deserto. Era estreito ao ponto do veículo ameaçar atingir alguns galhos das árvores na beira da estrada. O ar estava mais frio.

Logo eles começaram a passar ao lado de um grande muro de pedra, tomados por vinhas, e a estrada terminava em um grande portão de ferro. O carro não precisou parar, pois o portão se abrira.

As rodas faziam um suave som enquanto deslizavam sobre o caminho de saibro do pátio do casarão de três andares, com uma imponente arquitetura européia de fachada vermelha com grandes janelas brancas. A iluminação que vinha delas, mais dos postes ao longo do caminho, traziam o alento ao breu que cercava o lugar.

O carro parou em frente da entrada principal e o motorista rapidamente saiu do veículo e abriu a porta para Homura. Madoka mal teve tempo de remover seu cinto de segurança e o homem já havia passado por trás do carro e aberto a porta dela.

A porta da casa abriu-se e mais dois homens de terno e gravata apareceram e foram direto ao porta-malas para pegar as bagagens. Mulheres com roupas de criadas espiavam o que estava acontecendo de dentro da casa.

Madoka observava tudo aquilo e Homura, que estava ao lado dela em silêncio, evitando contato visual com todos.

Da casa saiu mais uma pessoa, uma mulher baixa. Vestia um vestido formal e salto alto de cor verde escura, combinando com os seus olhos e o bem penteando cabelo curto. A maquiagem era pesada, de batom vermelho, mas as raízes brancas do cabelo denotavam que ela já tinha certa idade. Ela parou na frente da Homura, sorrindo.

Madoka notou que Homura havia olhado de relance para a mulher e leu seus lábios proferindo um nome de forma hesitante.

"Chi... haru..."

A mulher a envolveu com os braços lentamente e pousou a cabeça no ombro da garota. Sua face se contraiu em uma quase expressão de choro, seguida de um longo suspiro.

Enquanto isso, Homura permaneceu imóvel, sem reação.

"Eu cheguei a pensar que eu nunca mais poderia fazer isso," disse a mulher.

Homura perguntou, "Onde está ele?"

A mulher se afastou, endireitou a postura, e respondeu, "Ele virá amanhã."

Homura cerrou os punhos.

A mulher notou a tensão do corpo dela, mas olhou para a outra garota.

Madoka hesitou um pouco antes de sorrir. "Oi?"

"Você deve ser a filha da família dos Kaname." A mulher foi em direção a ela.

Não era só voz, Madoka podia sentir uma fragrância suave vindo dela. "Você sabe sobre nós?"

"Nós procuramos saber para quem enviaremos nossas cartas." Ela assentiu. "Porém diga o seu nome."

"Madoka Kaname."

Ela se curvou. "Nós estamos agradecidos por terem cuidado de Homura-san, Madoka Kaname-san." Então disse ao levantar, "Eu sou Chiharu Nishimoto, a governanta dessa casa, por favor, qual mala é a sua?"

Madoka apontou. "Essas duas."

Chiharu olhou para os homens com as malas e eles adentraram na mansão em passos rápidos.

Madoka ouviu o som do motor e o carro saindo.

Chiharu juntou as mãos. "Vamos entrando? Não é saudável ficar na friagem da noite."

Elas passaram pela grande porta e estavam em uma sala iluminada por um grande lustre. Havia belas pinturas nas paredes e até no teto, de temas da igreja cristã. No entanto, era um tanto pequena comparado com o que havia sido visto do lado de fora. Nenhuma criada curiosa estava mais ali, mas se podia ouvir movimentos pela casa.

Nada comparado com o som do salto de Chiharu enquanto ela fechava a entrada. "Kaname-san, nós já preparamos um quarto para você, me acompanhe."

"Então a minha irmã está viva."

As garotas olharam para uma das portas da sala, ali estava um rapaz encostado na vista. Ele era mais alto e aparentava ser mais velho que Madoka e Homura. Seu cabelo preto era bagunçado, com as pontas descoloridas, e usava brincos e corrente no pescoço, ambos prateados. A maquiagem deixava a pele de sua face como porcelana e a camisa justa de manga comprida acentuava o seu corpo esguio.

"Udo-san!" Chiharu o repreendeu, "você não deve falar assim."

"Desculpa..." Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ele andou em direção a Homura, sorrindo. "Como eu deveria reagir com alguém que ficou mais de um ano sem dar um sinal que ainda existia."

Madoka viu que Homura havia baixado ainda mais a cabeça e seu olhar não sabia para onde ir.

"Hmmmm..." O rapaz se aproximou mais seu o rosto ao dela. "Você não mudou desde a última vez que a vi, talvez mais alta... Como está o seu coração? O pessoal do hospital te tratou bem? O pai pagou uma nota."

"Udo-san..." Chiharu olhou intensamente para ele.

"O que foi dessa vez? O que eu falei de errado? Ou você não se importa com o tempo que ela ficou no hospital?"

A mulher cruzou os braços e afirmou, "Então escolha melhor suas palavras."

"Tssss..." Ele deu de ombros e tornou sua atenção para outra garota enquanto voltava a sorrir. "Mas você é a maior surpresa. Como devo chamá-la?"

Ela examinou os olhos dele, eram roxos como da Homura, um pouco mais escuros, evidenciados com o rímel de seus cílios. "Eu sou Madoka Kaname, uma amiga."

"Amiga?!" O rapaz voltou a olhar para Homura. "Congratulações! Você está fazendo amigas novamente. Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você ia conseguir."

Homura virou a cara.

Madoka estava tão focada observando o visível desconforto dela, que mal se deu conta que rapaz estava na sua frente após ele dar um grande passo lateral.

"Eu sou Udo Akemi, o irmão que ela nunca te contou."

"Eh?" Madoka não tinha muito que dizer sobre aquela verdade.

Udo tinha. Ele se inclinou e escondeu boca com a mão enquanto sussurrava, "Ela te contou que ela é órfã, né?"

Diante de outra verdade, Madoka baixou o olhar, mas então os dedos dele acariciaram sua franja.

Udo deu uma piscadela. "Está tudo bem, eu não tenho ressentimen-"

Chiharu se pôs entre ele e Madoka. "Udo-san, elas tiveram uma longa viagem e estão cansadas."

Udo se afastou. "É, eu converso com elas em outra hora." Então se inclinou para o lado para ver a garota atrás da mulher. "Ow, posso chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. 'Madoka' soa legal."

"Claro."

"E me chama de Udo, não precisa ser educada comigo,  _okay?_  Essa casa é velha, eu não."

Chiharu respirou fundo, quase um bufo.

"Eu não estava me referindo a você." Ele foi até outra porta que havia na sala. "Vou ver algo para comer."

"O jantar será servido lo-" A porta fechou antes que Chiharu pudesse terminar de dizer.

Então houve um silêncio. Madoka até pensou que a mulher iria atrás dele.

Chiharu, no entanto, se virou para as garotas, com um sorriso educado, como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Vamos indo."

Elas seguiram a governanta até a porta onde Udo estava antes. Ali havia uma sala maior, que terminava em uma escadaria em espiral.

Chiharu começou a instruir, "Nesse andar é onde fica a cozinha, a sala de jantar, banheiros e a biblioteca. Segundo e terceiro andar são para os quartos, sendo que o segundo é usado pelos funcionários."

Elas subiram a escada, ouvindo o ranger da madeira.

"Kaname-san, as suas malas já devem estar lá. Enquanto eu te mostro onde é, Homura-san irá ao quarto dela."

Nisso Homura disse, "Nishimoto-san..."

A mulher franziu a testa. "Hã? Por que está me chamando pelo nome de família?"

Homura parou. Cabisbaixa, ela juntou suas mãos inquietas. "C-Chiharu-san, poderia mostrar onde fica o meu quarto para Madoka?"

"Eu pretendo fazer isso depois que eu mostrar o dela."

"Eu... gostaria..." Homura se esforçou para esconder o ranger de seus dentes. "... que fizesse isso por primeiro."

Chiharu balançou a cabeça, não compreendendo a importância daquilo, mas disse, "Sim, claro..."

Elas continuaram a subir até o terceiro andar. Madoka sentia o passo vagaroso e pesado da outra garota, era como se naquele momento Homura havia voltado a ser quem ela disse que não era mais. [ _O que há de errado?_ ]

Homura fechou os olhos e suspirou. [ _Eu não me lembro onde fica o meu quarto._ ]

Madoka não fez nenhuma pergunta a mais.

O terceiro andar tinha longos corredores com muitas portas, lembraria um hotel se não fosse pela falta dos números dos quartos. Eles se cruzavam, formando uma rede intricada onde alguém sem conhecimento poderia acabar andando em círculos.

Não era o caso de Chiharu, que logo encontrou a mala de Homura no chão em frente a uma porta. "Oh... Eu esqueci de te dizer." Ela se virou para garota. "Seu pai lhe pediu que eu deixasse o seu quarto da forma como estava quando você partiu para Mitakihara. Nenhum funcionário entrou nele além de mim."

Madoka viu Homura assentir, mas aquela notícia não havia deixado a garota de óculos mais feliz.

"Bem, mas ele deveria esperar por ti e não deixar sua mala no chão. Eu peço desculpas." Chiharu segurou a maçaneta.

E Homura também. "Não. Eu... quero que somente eu entre no quarto."

Deixando a governanta confusa. "Você não queria mostrar o quarto para a sua amiga?"

"Eu queria mostrar  _onde_  ficava."

Madoka se manifestou, "Ehhh... Está tudo bem Chiharu-san... Eu posso chamá-la assim?"

"Hã? Sim, claro."

A distração de Chiharu foi o suficiente para que Homura pegasse a mala e entrasse no quarto escuro. "Eu vou checar se tudo está ordem... e vou encontrar um espaço para a minha mala. Madoka, depois nós conversamos."

"Sim! Eu-"

Ela fechou a porta de madeira maciça, fazendo mais barulho do que esperava, mas o abrupto silêncio que se seguiu foi um convite para que pudesse soltar sua respiração angustiada.

A escuridão não importava, Homura já podia sentir o peso daquele lugar. Até o sutil cheiro do ar estagnado dizia muito. Ela se virou lentamente e primeira coisa que enxergou foi a luz vinda da janela, proveniente da iluminação do lado de fora. Seus olhos se acostumaram rapidamente com a penumbra, talvez rápido demais, e pôde ver sua cama logo abaixo da janela. O criado mudo que ficava ao lado da cama tinha sobre ela uma caixa de música e um despertador.

_Estranho._

O despertador tinha um aspecto antigo, com ponteiros e um par de sinos, mas Homura não o reconhecia. Não era o fato de que ela não se lembrava, mas de justamente lembrar de que não deveria haver esse objeto em seu quarto. Chiharu não cometeria um erro desses, então estava claro o que isso representava.

_Eu não pertenço a esse tempo... Então até o passado contém anomalias._

No entanto, Homura estava ciente que certas coisas não mudam e nunca irão. No chão, próximo ao armário, estava uma grande casa de boneca, vazia e sem vida. Quem morava ali se foi.

Sombras começaram a dançar atrás da casa e Homura sentiu um frio na espinha. Uma pessoa comum poderia pensar que fossem os galhos de alguma árvore no quintal que estavam coalescendo aquelas imagens. Ela não tinha esse luxo.

Então chapéu negros, de variadas formas, despontaram logo seguidos por seus respectivos donos, com olhos vítreos de tênue brilho azulado, pálidas e lisas faces com sorrisos largos e escancarados.

 **／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Madoka e Chiharu estavam olhando para a porta. Já haviam se passados alguns minutos.

"Parece que está tudo bem. Eu fui muito minuciosa com esse quarto." A governanta veio com um olhar convidativo para a garota. "Vamos."

Elas seguiram pelos longos corredores em silêncio. Madoka quase continuou quando a mulher parou em uma porta.

"Eu escolhi esse quarto, pois a mobília está em bom estado. É próximo da suíte do Hiroshi-sama." Chiharu pôs a mão na maçaneta, mas então olhou para a garota. "Hiroshi-sama é o pai dela."

Madoka assentiu.

Chiharu perguntou, mais séria, "É verdade?"

"O quê?"

"É verdade o que Udo-san lhe disse? Que Homura-san te contou que ela era órfã?"

Madoka desviou levemente o olhar e então novamente assentiu.

Chiharu ficou olhando para ela por um tempo, antes de retornar sua atenção para a porta e abri-la. "É uma mentira."

Assim que a luz se acendeu, Madoka se viu em meio ao requinte. Tudo era feito com madeira de primeiríssima qualidade, com gravuras de cisnes, muito limpo e polido. Na cama repousava suas duas malas e o que continha nelas pouco ocupariam o espaço do enorme armário.

Chiharu foi até janela e afastou as cortinas. Madoka se aproximou e viu através dela os jardins da casa, incluindo um grande labirinto de cerca-viva. Mais distante, além do topo da vegetação que cercava o lugar, era possível ver a cidade como um tapete de luz que fazia uma longa curva.

"Ali fica a baía de Sagami," disse a mulher, "se amanhã tivermos um clima limpo, você terá o Monte Fuji no horizonte."

Madoka se virou para ela e se curvou, "Eu estou muito agradecida por poder ficar aqui."

"Conseguiu memorizar o caminho?"

A garota assentiu lentamente. "Sim..."

"Visitantes já se perderam por aqui, não se acanhe." Chiharu saiu do quarto. "Vamos voltar, eu ainda tenho algumas salas para te mostrar."

Quando elas retornaram ao corredor, Madoka comentou, "Muita gente trabalha aqui."

"A maioria irá embora amanhã de manhã. Eles apenas estiveram aqui para preparar a casa para a chegada de Hiroshi-sama. Ele na verdade mora em Yokohama e é um homem que aprecia a discrição e isolamento."

Elas desceram as escadas, retornando ao primeiro andar.

Enquanto Chiharu continuava, "Essa casa foi construída quando Tóquio ainda era conhecida como Edo, como uma embaixada não oficial para estrangeiros. Ela resistiu a ataques e ocupações de rebeldes, além do grande terremoto de Kantou."

A governanta abriu a porta, mostrando para a garota um banheiro de tamanho modesto, mas luxuoso.

"Na segunda guerra mundial, ela finalmente virou cinzas junto com Tóquio. Com o fim da guerra havia muito que reconstruir, foi onde o pai de Hiroshi-sama viu a oportunidade."

Chiharu abriu uma porta dupla, mostrando uma sala maior iluminada por outro lustre magnífico, abaixo dele uma mesa redonda e cadeiras. Perto das paredes ficavam pedestais com réplicas de esculturas européias famosas em escala reduzida. "E esta é a sala de jantar..."

"Então ele herdou de seu pai a construtora," Madoka falou, "foi ele que reconstruiu esse lugar."

A mulher assentiu. "Não foi apenas uma reconstrução, a estrutura foi modernizada e o pátio expandido. Essa casa foi o presente de casamento para esposa dele, que tinha muitas saudades da Europa."

"Homura me contou que ela morreu."

Chiharu fechou a porta e a convidou, "Quer conhecê-la?"

Elas foram até outra porta fechada. Dessa vez Chiharu tirou um molho de chaves para poder destrancá-la. "Quando Hiroshi-sama vier, não conte a ele que esteve aqui."

"Uhum."

De imediato podia sentir o cheiro de papel velho. Era a biblioteca, com estantes que chegavam até o teto, mas também havia um bar com uma seleção de bebidas destiladas ou fermentadas. Sobre um grande tapete ficavam confortáveis poltronas, todas viradas para um altar com um gramofone e um porta retrato de uma mulher de cabelos longos e escuros como da Homura, com um gracioso olhar bordô.

Chiharu sussurrou, "Venha."

Elas ficaram de frente ao altar. A governanta juntou as mãos e rezou em silêncio.

Madoka fez o mesmo.

Após contemplarem por um tempo o semblante da mulher na foto, Chiharu fez uma pergunta, "Homura-san... Ela chegou a te dizer o que aconteceu?"

A garota pôde sentir certo temor naquelas palavras, mas não hesitou em responder, "Ela foi assassinada."

"É uma mentira!"

Madoka pressionou os lábios e olhou para a Chiharu.

A mulher estava com a mão na boca, suspirando e então disse, balançando a cabeça, "É uma mentira cruel que vive repetindo e repetindo..." Ela se recompôs. "Quando eu era jovem, eu conheci Ai Akemi brevemente, mas eu pude ver a postura corajosa e determinada que ela tinha. Não me foi uma surpresa a escolha que ela fez."

Madoka abaixou o olhar.

"Quer saber como ela morreu?" Chiharu olhou para garota, com uma sutil raiva em sua voz, "ela morreu para dar vida a Homura-san. Essa é a única verdade."

As duas se curvaram para o altar e saíram da sala.

Chiharu chaveou bem a porta. "Lembre-se do meu aviso, seja discreta quanto ao que você viu e ouviu aqui."

"Nunca me esquecerei," Madoka afirmou.

"Muito bem." Chiharu sorriu educadamente. "Eu irei até a cozinha checar se o jantar está pronto, enquanto isso se sinta a vontade. Eu creio que você vai checar como Homura-san está."

"Eu acho que sou um pouco previsível." Madoka compartilhou o sorriso.

"Tome cuidado para não se perder." Chiharu se ausentou. "Grite se precisar, ninguém irá criticá-la por isso."

"Obrigada."

Já de volta ao terceiro andar, Madoka logo estava de frente a porta do quarto de Homura, que continuava fechada.

E nenhum som vinha através dela.

Madoka deu leves batidas na porta e aguardou por um bom tempo. Contudo, ninguém a abriu, nem uma singela resposta.

"Homura?" Dessa vez, Madoka tocou a porta com a palma da mão aberta, sentindo a madeira dura.

Silêncio.

Com a outra, ela alcançou a maçaneta de metal frio e girou lentamente.

[ _Madoka._ ]

A voz estava em sua mente, mas Madoka a sentia dentro do quarto. [ _Por que telepatia? Por que não abre a porta?_ ]

[ _Eu estou descansando._ ]

Madoka aproximou mais a sua face à porta. [ _Nós teremos um jantar. Eu acredito que deve ser especial por sua chegada._ ]

[ _Diga a Chiharu-san que estou indisposta. Ela vai entender..._ ]

[ _Mas isso vai deixá-la preocupada. Isso é desne-_ ]

[ _Madoka._ ]

A garota na porta fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

[ _Eu..._ ] Houve uma longa pausa antes da voz de Homura se manifestar novamente. [ _É muita coisa._ ]

A mão que tocava na porta foi descendo pela superfície áspera.

[ _Eu estarei melhor amanhã._ ]

Madoka tirou a mão da maçaneta e se afastou da porta. Ela então ergueu a cabeça e abriu um sorriso. "Certo! Mas se a comida for gostosa, eu irei te contar todos os detalhes."

[ _Aproveite._ ]

O entusiasmo logo se foi, mas Madoka manteve o sorriso. "Boa noite, Homura!"

[ _Não precisa falar tão alto._ ]

"Pensei que não pudesse ouvir direito," ela retorquiu.

Uma voz veio da porta, abafado porém discernível, "Boa noite, Madoka."

A garota saiu rumo à escadaria. Ela estava um pouco mais satisfeita, mas não era o suficiente, algo que não escondia em seu semblante.

Foi quando viu.

A janela alta que havia na escadaria mostrava as estrelas no céu, guardando aquele lar sob o cerco de sombras.

E Madoka assentiu levemente para elas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Boas vindas


	4. Boas vindas

A luz da manhã atravessava a fresta entre as cortinas, banhando o cabelo solto de Homura, que estava sentada na cama com um semblante cansado.

_Isto não é um sonho. Eu estou de volta a esse lugar._

Ela olhava para o anel em sua mão esquerda, para as runas que ela conseguia ler claramente.

_Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu estou de volta a esse lugar..._

Ela ouviu um ranger e então olhou para o armário.

Uma das portas estava entreaberta, de onde olhares azuis inumanos espreitavam.

Homura mudou sua postura para uma mais firme. "Fiquem onde estão."

A porta se abriu e como uma avalanche as crianças desabaram para dentro do quarto.

"O que estão fazendo!"

As crianças se ajudaram umas as outras a se levantarem, checando e reencaixando qualquer parte que havia soltado.

Homura saiu da cama prontamente e começou a empurrá-las de volta para o armário. "Desapareçam. Eu não... estou... com paciência..." Ela notou que uma de suas crianças estava diferente.

Era Mie, vestida com um traje preto de bailarina. Ela cumprimentou sua mestra puxando as pontas da saia e se curvando para ela.

"T-Tire isso já!" Homura arrancou o vestido da sua criança, deixando-o cair no chão.

Mie se abraçou, tentando esconder seu corpo de cera nu que não tinha característica alguma.

Homura ainda estava pensando no sermão que iria dar quando ouviu um sibilo familiar.

Dessa vez era Noroma que havia aberto a caixa de música.

Ela correu para fechá-lo e a repreendeu. "Nunca mais toque...!"

A criança segurava uma pequena bailarina de plástico e estava prestes a colocá-la em sua boca.

"Noroma..."

A criança olhou confusa para a sua mestra.

Homura rangeu os dentes para deixar bem claro. "Não..."

Contudo a criança, ainda olhando para ela, abriu bem a boca para abocanhar a bailarina.

Em um bote, Homura conseguiu tirar o objeto da sua criança.

As outras crianças estavam brincando com a casa de boneca, abrindo todas as portas e janelas, seus olhos de vidro curiosos em saber o que havia dentro.

Vendo aquilo, a garota suspirou e abriu a caixa de música para por a bailarina, apenas um pouco para que a música não tocasse.

"Homura-san, você está acordada?"

A súbita voz de Chiharu. Ela se virou e viu a porta se abrindo.

Suas crianças também, parando o que estavam fazendo.

Ela só tinha um instante.

Homura agarrou o despertador que estava ao lado da caixa de música. As bordas do objeto foram preenchidos pela luz lilás de sua magia. Quando alcançou os ponteiros, estes pararam assim como o mundo. Ela engoliu seco ao ver Chiharu sob o véu de cores desbotadas, parcialmente atrás da porta. Ao que parecia, ela não havia notado nada ainda.

O relógio começou a vibrar e o metal estalar.

O tempo era uma força tremenda, ir contra o seu capricho mesmo para um simples grão areia era uma idéia absurda e aqui ela estava o segurando, de todo o universo, em um artefato construído por imperfeitas mãos humanas.

Homura sabia disso. Ela se concentrou em sua mão livre, pronta para conjurar uma ampulheta.

O relógio estourou e seus pedaços estatelaram no chão.

A porta se abriu, com Chiharu já pulando de susto. "Ahhh!"

Era tarde demais. Homura empalideceu.

As bonecas mudaram seus olhos para o verde e vermelho e suas bocas ficaram forradas de dentes afiados enquanto Mie pulou para dentro do armário.

Com a mão no peito e respirando fundo, Chiharu se aproximou de onde Homura estava.

A garota rangeu os dentes e balançou a cabeça freneticamente para que ela não viesse.

Contudo, Chiharu estava prestando atenção para o despertador despedaçado. "Oh... Que sujeira..."

Homura arregalou os olhos enquanto respirava ofegante.

Foi então que Chiharu se deu conta. "Homura-san?" Ela tocou a face da garota. "Oh! Você está gelada! É o seu coração?"

Confusa, Homura abaixou a cabeça e se abraçou, tentando se controlar. "N-Não... Eu só estou assustada... com o relógio." Ela olhou de relance para as bonecas, que estavam estáticas e mudando os seus semblantes para o aspecto menos ameaçador.

Chiharu continuava um tanto preocupada com a reação dela. "Sim, fez um barulho e tanto quando bateu no chão. Não pensei que ele fosse tão frágil." Então ela olhou para casa de bonecas. "Não é uma grande perda, você nunca gostou desse presente do seu pai comparado com..."

Homura estremeceu. Chiharu estava olhando diretamente para as bonecas e a garota estava certa de que a mulher havia percebido algo.

A governanta andou, as bonecas abrindo caminho para ela com os seus olhares curiosos, e pegou o traje de bailarina no chão. Após procurar por algum dano no tecido, ela consultou Homura.

A garota desviou o olhar.

"Seu pai me pediu para deixar tudo como estava." Chiharu se inclinou para dentro do armário para por o traje de volta ao cabide. "Peço desculpa se você queria que eu as removesse."

"Eu não me importo mais com isso."

"Então por que removeu todos os trajes dos cabides e os deixou caído no fundo do armário?"

Homura franziu o cenho.

Mie, já com o seu vestido original, rastejou para fora do armário, passando entre as pernas de Chiharu. Quando se levantou, sua cabeça ficou parcialmente presa sob a saia da mulher, quase a levantando também.

As outras bonecas gargalharam em silêncio.

Chiharu fechou a porta do armário e ajeitou a sua saia. "Certo, eu vou chamar alguém para limpar o seu quarto. Enquanto isso você deve tomar o café da manhã, eu não irei permitir que você fique mais tempo sem comer."

Homura suspirou. "Ok..." Ela pensou que a governanta iria sair depois de dizer isso.

Muito pelo contrário. "Mas o que é isso?" A mulher foi até a mala sobre a cama. "Você não retirou nada daqui de dentro?"

Homura balbuciou, "Eu só irei ficar alguns poucos dias aqui."

Chiharu começou a vasculhar a mala. "Onde estão os seus remédios? Está seguindo o que o médico receitou?"

"Se eu não estivesse, eu já estaria morta."

Ela pegou as caixas, eram mais de vinte, e leu os rótulos de cada uma, "Hidroclorotiazida, Amiodarona, Cloridato de Sotalol..." Então ela aproximou uma delas de seus olhos. "Eu deveria ter trazido os meus óculos."

Homura olhou para o rótulo. "Remifentanila, um analgésico."

Chiharu ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você leu?"

A garota olhou de relance para o par de óculos que ela havia deixado sobre o criado mudo. "Eu reconheci pela cor da embalagem."

A mulher ficou encarando ela por um momento e então assentiu, pondo a caixa de volta para mala. "E onde está o medidor de pressão?"

Homura arregalou os olhos.

Chiharu entendeu. "Ainda bem que nós temos um aqui. Eu irei trazer." Ao se virar para sair, seu braço foi segurado, uma pegada firme.

Com a surpresa dela, Homura a soltou. "Por favor... Traga, mas deixe-me fazer isso sozinha. Eu consigo."

"'Ou eu já estaria morta'," a mulher imitou o que a garota havia dito, semicerrando o olhar, "tudo bem, mas ao menos se lave e troque essas roupas. Depois de todo esse tempo, seu pai espera se encontrar com uma filha, não com um defunto."

Homura segurou os seus tremores até que Chiharu se ausentasse. Ela então olhou para as suas crianças, murmurando para si mesma, "Ela não consegue ver elas..."

"Bom dia!" Madoka adentrou no quarto sem fazer cerimônia. "Oh!"

As bonecas alargaram mais os seus sorrisos e a rodearam.

Madoka abriu os braços e ofereceu as palmas das mãos para receber os toques gelados daquelas mãos de cera. "Wehihi! Então Homura não dormiu sozinha."

Vendo aquela cena, Homura cruzou os braços e virou a cara. Nisso ela notou que Ibari estava ao lado dela, também de braços cruzados, assim como Ganko. Enquanto Ibari erguia o seu queixo, Ganko abaixou a cabeça e tentava fazer uma cara de emburrada.

Madoka se aproximou de Homura, olhando para as peças do relógio espalhadas no chão. "Eu vi Chiharu-san saindo do quarto com pressa."

"Não foi nada, apenas um acidente."

"Sério?"

Homura olhou de relance para ela, sentindo que aquilo não era exatamente uma pergunta.

"Você parou o tempo."

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

"Você temeu que ela pudesse enxergar os seus lacaios." Madoka continuava sorrindo. "Mas uma bruxa, se ela deseja isso, consegue esconder sua natureza da visão comum."

Homura olhou para ela com convicção e afirmou, "Eu temi que Chiharu-san fosse ferida."

O sorriso de Madoka desapareceu. "Você deseja isso?"

Homura estremeceu. "É claro que não!" Ela então foi até o criado mudo e pegou os óculos, enquanto tentava aliviar a sua respiração. Quando se virou viu que Madoka já estava se distraindo com a casa de bonecas.

"Tão grande, não é? É incrível," a garota rosa comentou.

"Grande e vazia. Não há nada para se ver aqui." Homura se aproximou. "Eu irei ao banheiro."

"Posso ajudá-la?" Madoka mostrou suas mãos imitando garras.

Homura segurou uma mecha de seu cabelo solto. "Claro..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"O jantar de ontem foi bem leve. Chiharu-san tem sido bastante cuidadosa quanto a sua condição."

Com as suas tranças bem amarradas, Homura ia em direção a escadaria.

Com Madoka. "Ela sempre está pensando em seu bem estar."

"Esse é o trabalho dela," Homura disse friamente.

Madoka olhou para ela, levantando as sobrancelhas. "Tem certeza que é apenas isso?"

Homura ponderou a questão e respondeu sem mudar sua expressão, "Ela está sendo bem paga."

Elas desceram e se depararam com a governanta as aguardando.

Ao ver como Homura estava, Chiharu sorriu com satisfação. "Por favor, venham comigo."

Elas foram até um par de portas francesas que levava para uma grande varanda, onde havia um longo caminho de lajotas que continuava até uma piscina.

Havia uma mesa na varanda, com um café da manhã tradicional de sopa, soja fermentada e omelete, além de frutas. Um rapaz que estava sentando para ela, cumprimentou, "Bom dia. Eu já estava pensando que eu comeria sozinho, apesar de haver uma bela garota e minha amada irmã em casa."

"Bom dia." Madoka sorriu para ele, um tanto constrangida.

Homura o ignorou completamente e se sentou.

Chiharu olhou atravessado para ele.

Udo percebeu e fez um exagerado gesto com a mão para ela, e se curvou em um ato de homenagem. "Eu não me esqueci de você. Eu estou muito agradecido por essa rica refeição."

"Deixe de lado esses agradecimentos elaborados," respondeu a governanta, "me dar ouvidos seria muito melhor."

Enquanto se sentava, Madoka sentiu a necessidade de intervir. "Ele tem razão. Esse lugar, a toalha sobre a mesa e as vasilhas, tudo está encantador."

Chiharu voltou a sorrir. "Isso não é nada."

"Você não quer sentar conosco?" a garota convidou.

"Eu já tomei o café da manhã com os outros funcionários."

Sob a vigília da mulher, os três agradeceram pela comida e começaram a comer em silêncio.

Homura alcançou uma maçã.

Fazendo Udo franzir a testa. "Olha, minha irmã está comendo sólidos agora."

A garota pressionou os lábios e fez menção que iria devolvê-la à fruteira.

"Opa!" Udo rapidamente se levantou da cadeira e a impediu, empurrando a fruta em uma disputa. "Desculpa pelo que eu disse."

"Udo-san!" Chiharu exclamou.

Sem esforço algum Homura venceu a disputa e botou a maçã de volta, enquanto tentava se explicar para a governanta. "Foi mal! Mas eu fiquei surpreso, você também não ficou?"

"Fiquei." Chiharu cruzou os braços e disse duramente, "Mas expressar isso é algo completamente diferente. A língua é uma arma que fere profundamente."

Udo assentiu e fez um sinal de paz enquanto voltava a se sentar.

Homura ficou apenas com a sopa, onde ela trazia a vasilha até a sua boca, sem olhar para ninguém. Ela fazia tudo mecanicamente, até o mesmo o ato de tirar os seus óculos embaçados.

Madoka estava a observando, enquanto mastigava lentamente, sentindo a tensão que ainda pairava no ar.

Udo, no entanto, já estava sorrindo. "Ow, Madoka."

"Oi?" Mesmo para ela, ter alguém do sexo oposto que não era da família lhe chamando assim era ainda estranho.

"Como foi aquele desastre em Mitakihara? Eu vi que até alguns arranha-céus foram arrancados pelo vento. Como é que vocês sobreviveram?"

Ela deu um leve sorriso. "Assim como todo mundo, eu acho... Eu fiquei com a minha família em um abrigo de emergência até a tempestade passar."

"Então não viram nada." Udo ficou decepcionado. "Você já era amiga da minha irmã?"

Madoka parou de comer e juntou as mãos. "Ah sim! Nós estudamos na mesma sala."

"Legal... mas você deve ter ficado bastante preocupada com ela naquele dia."

"Ela estava comigo no abrigo."

"É?" Udo coçou o seu pescoço e puxou corrente envolta dele. "Isso é estranho."

Madoka ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por quê?"

"Os abrigos têm registros de quem entrou neles. Papai procurou em todos eles e não encontrou o nome dela." Udo olhou para um ponto vazio e balançou a cabeça. "Ele estava tão desesperado. Eu não o via assim desde a morte da mamãe."

Homura continuava a sorver a sopa, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível.

"Já terminou de comer, Udo-san?" Chiharu indagou, bastante incomodada.

"Eu irei! Eu irei!" O rapaz retornou sua atenção para o seu omelete.

Enquanto Madoka deu uma palavra final. "Ahn... Provavelmente eles esqueceram de fazer isso, a situação estava caótica..."

O silêncio perdurou até eles terminarem a refeição, foi quando Udo tirou um  _smartphone_  de seu bolso.

"Sem telefones à mesa," a mulher avisou.

"É rapidinho." Ele acendeu a tela do dispositivo. "Eu passei a noite estudando a cidade de Mitakihara, eu estou craque nisso. Só preciso me lembrar do nome... Aha!" Em júbilo, ele logo perguntou para Madoka. "E como é Shirome, tem um pessoal legal lá?"

Ela respondeu, "Eu estudo em outro lugar, conhecido como escola de Mitakihara."

Udo crispou as sobrancelhas. "Mas você tinha acabado de me dizer que minha irmã estudava contigo na mesma sala." Então ele olhou para Homura.

A garota estava com a cara virada, parcialmente escondida com uma mão hesitante próxima à boca.

"Udo-san, vá para o seu quarto," Chiharu disse.

Usando o braço inteiro, ele apontou para a sua irmã enquanto perguntava para a mulher, "Você sabia disso?"

"Minha paciência se esgotou." A governanta foi mais energética. "Para o seu quarto, agora!"

Ele se levantou com as mãos para cima. "Tudo bem! Tudo bem..."

"Rápido!" Ela bateu o pé.

Udo obedeceu, mas ao passar por trás dela ele parou e deu uma piscadela para Madoka.

A garota ficou curiosa com o que ele pretendia fazer.

Usando as mãos, ele imitou um par de chifres na cabeça de Chiharu e então começou a fazer caretas.

Madoka pôs a mão na boca para não rir.

"Hã?" Chiharu se virou, mas Udo já estava longe. "O que foi? O que aconteceu?"

"Ele estava agindo engraçado," a garota disse.

A mulher suspirou. "Eu peço desculpas pela atitude de Udo-san. Ele ainda pensa que o mundo gira em torno dos desejos dele."

Aparentando mais calma, Homura pôs os óculos de volta.

Chiharu deu um sorriso educado. "Homura-san, seu pai espera chegar próximo ao horário do almoço. Esteja pronta para ocasião."

Homura levantou da cadeira. "Obrigada..." E saiu.

Não esperando por Madoka. "Ah!" Ela se levantou rapidamente. "Chiharu-san, o café da manhã estava ótimo!" Ela conseguiu alcançar a outra garota no banheiro, onde escovaram os dentes juntas.

Nesse momento ela observou que Homura continuava com movimentos metódicos, como se fosse um robô seguindo uma rotina.

Elas retornaram ao terceiro andar, foi quando Madoka tentou quebrar o gelo. "Quer ver o quarto que Chiharu-san escolheu para mim?"

"Eu já tenho uma boa idéia de como ele é," Homura respondeu com nenhuma emoção.

Assim que chegaram à entrada do quarto de Homura, ela logo abriu.

"Você... vai ficar no quarto de novo?"

Com a pergunta de Madoka, ela parou e sussurrou, "Chiharu-san já está desconfiando de mim, eu devo evitar em me expor muito. Entendeu?"

"Uhum..."

"Bom." Homura entrou no quarto.

Madoka iria segui-la, mas porta fechou na sua cara. Ela recuou, pressionando os lábios. "Sim, eu entendi..." Sozinha, ela retornou ao seu quarto.

A janela mostrava um dia nublado, só era possível ver o pé do Monte Fuji. Ao menos era possível se distrair vendo a movimentação de embarcações na baía.

Sobre a cama, seu telefone deu um sinal de vida.

"Deve ser mãe." No entanto, Madoka se surpreendeu a ver de quem era a mensagem.

**Gota Azul**

"Sayaka-chan..." Ela então a abriu.

**Oiêêê! Tudo quieto aqui em Hokkaido (um pouco frio também T_T, o vento aqui é horrível). Só encontramos bruxas em Sapporo, Kyouko e eu vamos procurar por garotas mágicas nas vilas de pescadores. Como você está? Ela ainda está morando contigo?**

Madoka se lembrou que fazia um tempo que não via sua amiga. Se tudo desse certo, elas se encontrariam logo. Por hora, precisaria responder aquela mensagem e apagá-la.

E como era esperado, havia uma mensagem da sua mãe também.

**Vocês chegaram em Tóquio? Conheceu a família dela?**

Isso fez Madoka lembrar de outra coisa. "É melhor começar a tirar umas fotos..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

As horas passavam.

Deitada sobre a cama, Madoka as contava. Para alguém que sentiu o gosto da eternidade, aquilo poderia não significar nada. No entanto, para ela, naquele lugar com aquelas pessoas, cada momento infinitesimal era precioso.

Assim como aquela melodia que se deu início. Notas simples e ao mesmo tempo aconchegantes, mesmo com as paredes abafando.

Madoka se levantou e foi para o corredor, seguindo aquele som sem hesitar, até chegar à porta aberta de um quarto, onde Udo sobre a cama dedilhava um violão.

Ele ficou surpreso com a presença. "Ora... Se eu me lembro, são os cantos das sereias que atraem os homens, não o contrário."

"Eu tenho plena certeza de que isso é uma idéia errada." Madoka sorriu.

A bagunça do quarto contrastava com luxo. Pôsteres de bandas pop e roupas amassadas cobriam a madeira de alta qualidade.

Udo jogou um par de cuecas usadas, liberando um espaço na cama. "Senta aqui. Não ligue muito,  _okay_? Eu faço isso para me sentir em casa."

Madoka aceitou convite. "Mas você morou aqui."

"É..." Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas delineadas. "Mas esse lugar deixou de ser uma casa faz muito tempo." Então perguntou, "Por que não está com a minha irmã? Ela está sozinha no quarto dela?"

Madoka assentiu.

Udo sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Homura... Ela está mais ranzinza do que nunca. Pudera, quando os seus sonhos morrem..."

"O seu é de ser músico."

Udo ficou perplexo. "Isso é uma pergunta?"

"Ela ainda é para você?" Madoka franziu a testa. "Você se parece com um ídolo."

Ele voltou a sorrir. "É! Eu sou baterista de uma banda da escola. É uma pena que não posso trazer os instrumentos para cá."

"Vocês fazem muito sucesso?"

"Nós somos os melhores!" A empolgação de Udo foi curta. "Ao menos na escola. Nós não somos profissionais ainda e eu acho que não vou poder ser..."

"Seu pai não gosta do que faz?"

"Hmmm..." Ele fez uma careta enquanto pensava. "Não é isso, é mais que... É mais que ele não entende, sabe. O negócio dele é contratos e construções. Ele não quer se arriscar em investir na minha carreira, ainda mais que ele não tem contatos que podem nos ajudar isso." Ele pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça, enquanto olhava para o teto. "Se mamãe estivesse viva, as coisas podiam ser diferentes."

Madoka disse em tom mais melancólico, "Isso também seria verdade para Homura?"

Udo ficou curioso, pois ele sentiu de algum modo que aquela pergunta não era apenas para ele.

Ela continuou, "Ao chegar aqui, ela até conversou com Chiharu-san, mas contigo, sendo irmão dela, ela não trocou palavra alguma até agora."

O rapaz assentiu, coçando a testa. "Veja, depois que mamãe morreu tudo ficou mais chato. Nosso pai nunca mais foi o mesmo, agora imagina eu, um garotinho. Agora imagina a minha irmã, um bebe, o motivo pelo qual nossa mãe morreu, e nós precisávamos cuidar dela."

Madoka desviou olhar e levou a mão ao peito ao ouvir aquilo.

Udo ficou boquiaberto com aquela reação, então suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Foi um passado ruim para nós todos. Eu superei isso, mas têm pessoas que não."

"Se você superou isso, você não acha que pode fazer algo por ela?"

Udo franziu a testa. "Você já ajudou ela alguma vez?"

Madoka abaixou cabeça e sorriu. "Eu sempre tento."

"Eu acho que você tem mais chances do que eu, sendo uma garota..."

Ela olhou de relance para ele. "Mas você tem algo em comum com ela que eu não tenho. Um sonho que chegou ao fim, aguardando pelo alvorecer de um novo dia."

" _Wow!_  Você é compositora? Eu gostei dessa." Udo deu um sorrisinho de lado. "Sabe, quando te vi eu achei que fosse bonita e tímida. Agora eu nem sei como descrever, você é algo... especial. Sério."

"Eu já desejei ser especial." O olhar de Madoka contemplava o vazio. "Talentos, privilégios, responsabilidades... Eu aprendi que nem sempre têm importância quando precisa ajudar o próximo."

"Minha irmã é abençoada de ter você como amiga..." Ainda sentado sobre a cama, ele se virou para ela. "Ei! Eu quero ser o seu amigo também!"

"Wehihi..."

Ele preparou o violão. "Vou te convencer com essa canção. Quer ouvir?"

O som crescente de um helicóptero se aproximando podia ser ouvido.

Udo revirou os olhos e se jogou na cama. "Ah não..."

Madoka se levantou. "É ele?"

Com a face enterrada no colchão, a confirmação dele veio abafada. "É."

"Você não vem?"

"Hmmm..." O rapaz rolou pela cama e gesticulou para ela. "Pode ir na frente."

Ela saiu do quarto se apressou pelo corredor, até cruzar com Homura que havia acabado de abrir a porta.

A garota com tranças estava com um semblante soturno.

Isso não intimidou Madoka, que fez uso da telepatia devido ao som ensurdecedor vindo do lado de fora. [ _Seu pai chegou._ ]

Homura olhou para ela, um olhar inquisitivo. [ _Onde você estava?_ ]

A súbita questão fez Madoka piscar e dar de ombros. [ _Aqui, dentro da casa._ ]

"Homura-san!" O chamado de Chiharu veio da escadaria.

O olhar de Homura ficou menos intenso e ela fechou a porta, assegurando que nenhuma boneca havia escapado. [ _Vamos._ ]

As garotas se juntaram com Chiharu no pátio, onde o helicóptero já havia pousado.

As pás ainda estavam girando quando a porta se abriu e um homem deixou o veículo. Seu cabelo era grisalho, quase branco, mas não era calvo. Ele aparentava ser magro e sua pele da face era manchada, marcadas pela idade. Estava usando óculos escuros e camisa com botões, carregando o terno e gravata em seu braço.

Chiharu sussurrou para Homura, "Se aproxime."

A garota suspirou e, resignada, obedeceu.

E Madoka a seguiu. As duas pararam na metade do caminho.

O homem caminhava vagarosamente, mas sem hesitação, seu sapato lustroso amassando a grama até parar na frente de Homura.

Ele não era alto, não era uma figura imponente, mas Madoka viu uma Homura de cabeça abaixada e de mãos juntas ao ventre, como uma estátua submissa.

O homem a examinou da cabeça aos pés antes de proferir em uma voz fria, "Nós iremos conversar..." Depois, ele olhou para a outra garota.

Madoka se curvou. "Oi."

Assim como fez com Homura, ele a examinou sem esboçar nenhuma expressão, no entanto, mesmo de óculos escuros era possível sentir seu olhar penetrante.

Madoka sorriu levemente.

Ele fez um aceno com cabeça quase imperceptível e seguiu em direção a mansão.

"Bem vindo, Hiroshi-sama." Chiharu se curvou. "Seu quarto está pronto e o almoço será servido logo. Eu instrui a cozinha que preparasse atum grelhado no ponto que você gosta."

"Onde está Udo?" Hiroshi perguntou.

Chiharu se curvou ainda mais. "Ele deve estar em seu quarto, dormindo... provavelmente. Eu deveria tê-lo chamado."

"Eu estou aqui!" Udo saiu da casa, alegremente. "Tudo certo, papai? Firmou algum contrato novo?"

Dessa vez, Hiroshi foi mais ríspido. "Isso são modos?"

"Ow, peraí!" Udo recuou. "Do que está falando? Eu estou aqui te recebendo, não estou?"

Diante do início daquela discussão, Chiharu manteve sua compostura, sem olhar para eles.

Não era o caso de Madoka, que estava preocupada com desenrolar daquilo.

Homura continuava imóvel, mas também olhava aquela cena pelo canto do olho.

"Você me envergonha mais uma vez!" Hiroshi apontou para as garotas agressivamente. "Você me traz outra garota, que eu duvido que tenha um relacionamento apropriado, e ainda tem a desfaçatez de deixá-la sozinha, sem você ao lado para apresentá-la para mim!"

Udo franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho rolo com essa garota. Ela é amiga da Homura."

"Ela é amiga da..." Hiroshi não terminou de repetir a sentença, ficando boquiaberto. Ele se virou e retornou para onde Madoka estava.

Ela aguardou, sem reagir.

Ele retirou os óculos, revelando de quem Homura havia puxado os olhos. "Seu nome."

"Madoka Kaname."

"Kaname..." Hiroshi disse aquele nome com grande arrependimento e então se curvou. "Eu peço perdão pelo meu julgamento precipitado. Eu, Hiroshi Akemi, pai de Homura, só deveria ter agradecimentos por você tê-la ajudado."

Chiharu se apressou e se curvou novamente para ele. "É minha culpa! Eu não avisei sobre ela, e-eu queria fazer uma surpresa. Eu não esper-"

Hiroshi ergueu a mão.

Ela silenciou de imediato.

"Não precisa se desculpar." Hiroshi olhou para a sua filha. "É uma boa surpresa..."

Homura havia fechado os olhos.

Ele retornou sua atenção para Madoka. "Essa casa está aberta para você. Eu espero que esteja confortável."

Madoka assentiu e sorriu. "Eu estou."

"Qualquer coisa que precise, peça para Chiharu-san ou Ichiro, eles podem providenciar. Com licença..." Hiroshi a deixou, indo para casa.

Udo esperou ele passar antes de comentar para si mesmo, "Que mancada..."

O piloto do helicóptero já tinha feito as últimas checagens e foi em direção a elas. Ele era alto e bem afeiçoado, com o cabelo escuro de corte reto e curto, podia muito bem fazer o trabalho de modelo. Seus olhos eram bordô e tinha uma pele pálida. A gravata ainda estava amarrada à gola e carregava o terno no braço. Ele primeiro se aproximou de Homura.

A garota ergueu seus olhos uma vez e então não olhou mais para ele.

"É bom ver que está bem, irmã," o jovem homem afirmou, com uma expressão de pesar.

Madoka viu o semblante mudar para algo mais leve quando a atenção dele voltou para ela.

"Eu vi meu pai se desculpando para você. Espero que o temperamento dele não tenha te assustado muito."

Ela ficou encabulada. "Não, foi apenas um mal entendido."

"Bom." Ele se curvou. "Eu sou Ichiro Akemi. Você é colega da minha irmã?"

"Ela da família dos Kanames," Chiharu disse.

"Oh..." Ichiro não conteve sua surpresa. "É um grande prazer em conhecê-la."

"Eu me chamo Madoka Kaname." Ela se curvou. "O prazer é meu em conhecer pessoalmente a família da minha amiga."

"Hmm..." Ele afrouxou a gravata e ele falou, brincando, "Nossa família é um tanto rica demais, tente não se intimidar."

"É um tanto difícil." Ela deu uma piscadela, seguindo a idéia.

Então ele sussurrou, apontando com a cabeça, "E tome cuidado com aquele sujeito ali."

Madoka olhou para o distante Udo, que acenou para eles. "Certo..."

Ichiro fez menção que iria sair, mas parou. "Ah!"

Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas, ansiando com o que ele iria dizer.

No entanto, as palavras dele se dirigiram para Chiharu. "Quase me esqueci de dizer de como você está mais magnífica a cada vez que te vejo."

A mulher semicerrou o olhar e disse também em tom de brincadeira, "O que você andou aprontando, garoto bobo?"

Ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso e foi para casa.

Antes disso Udo o interceptou com uma ombrada. "Eae irmãozão! Cuidado para não amassar a sua roupa!"

Ichiro retribuiu o ataque, desmonhecando o rapaz franzino. "Fraco como sempre..."

Udo fez uma cara de dor, mas o sorriso não havia desaparecido. "Por que não trouxe umas garotas?"

"Hein?"

"Você mais esse helicóptero aí... Qualquer uma iria topar se você convidasse passar a semana conosco."

Ichiro não estava acreditando. "Com o nosso pai?"

Udo abriu os braços. "Ah... Ele nem iria ligar. Você sabe como ele fica quando está aqui."

"Esquece." Ichiro ficou mais sério.

"Ahhh..." Udo ergueu a cabeça, ficando com a boca e escancarada e os olhos revirados. "Aqui é chato demais!"

Ichiro pôs a mão no ombro do irmão, o guiando para dentro da casa. "Se eu me lembro bem, você não pensava assim."

"Aquele lugar não existe mais, se foi."

"De fato..."

Chiharu fez um gesto para que as garotas a acompanhassem, logo elas já estavam lá dentro. Então, a governanta as deixou. "Eu estarei na cozinha."

Ficando ali paradas no hall, Madoka tentou trocar olhares com a outra garota, mas ela não reagia. "Homura..."

"Homura!"

Uma voz muito mais austera pôde ser ouvida, era Hiroshi olhando para elas, enquanto limpava um par de óculos transparentes e entrando em um corredor.

Homura claramente entendeu que precisava segui-lo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela finalmente olhou para Madoka, que assentiu para ela com uma expressão confidente. Nada disso importava, nem aquelas palavras, nem aquelas atitudes, pois ela sabia para onde teria que ir.

Ela foi sozinha. Caminhando pelo corredor, Homura sentia sua cabeça formigar, fervilhando de memórias, como a imagem daquele homem, que tirava uma chave de sua carteira para destrancar a porta daquela sala.

Ela entrou primeiro. Em passos devidamente calculados, ela se posicionou dentro daquela biblioteca. A primeira coisa que focou foi no altar, no porta de retrato de uma boneca sorridente de longos cabelos negros.

Ela piscou.

A imagem de uma mulher, de alguém que ela só conheceria dessa forma.

Hiroshi fechou a porta, passou na frente da sua filha e se apoiou em um dos assentos, baixando a cabeça e suspirando. "Você tem alguma idéia?"

Para Homura essa era a parte mais fácil, ela não precisava dizer nada.

Ele se virou e disse, mais agressivo, "Você tem sim, ninguém faria se não tivesse." Ele suspirou de novo e pegou um lenço em seu bolso para passar em sua testa. "Assim que eu soube do caos e destruição em Mitakihara, eu liguei para você."

Era só manter os olhos abaixados e ouvir.

"Eu sabia que era inútil, mas eu liguei. Depois descobri que o lugar que eu aluguei para você morar tinha sido completamente destruído. Eles encontraram os seus pertences, mas nenhum corpo..." Os lábios de Hiroshi tremeram enquanto as rugas de sua pele se esticaram com a tensão. "Eu procurei por ti nos hospitais, nos abrigos, até no necrotério. Então... Eu procurei na escola que você deveria estar estudando, Shirome, e eles nunca viram você, seu nome não estava lá."

Era só manter um semblante impassivo.

"Sabe o que eu pensei? Que você havia fugido, que você podia estar, viva ou morta, em qualquer sarjeta ou fossa desse país." Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, falando em um tom mais baixo. "E eu não podia relatar o seu desaparecimento. As pessoas iriam pensar que eu abandonei você, que eu a deixei à própria sorte em Mitakihara." Então voltou a erguê-la. "Mas nós tínhamos um acordo, não tínhamos?"

Era só manter.

Com o silêncio que se sucedeu, ele passou a mão no cabelo de nervoso. "Foi seu irmão Ichiro que deu a idéia de procurarmos algum registro seu naquela escola onde estamos construindo. Quando encontramos, eu não acreditei, o que você estava pensando? Eles descobriram que você estava morando com outra família, dessa garota que você trouxe aqui."

"'Eles'?" Homura murmurou, "então você mandou alguém para me espionar."

"O QUE VOCÊ SUPÔS QUE EU IRIA FAZER?!"

Homura se encolheu. Cometera um erro, mas, sentindo lá no fundo de sua consciência, que talvez não fosse. O que ela estava tentando manter era uma ilusão que não podia mais esconder o seu cerne.

"Se você não queria receber visitas minhas no hospital, nem de seus irmãos, eu aceitei isso!" Esbaforindo, ele apontou para ela. "Mas uma filha simplesmente sumir, como se não existisse, nenhum pai merece isso. NENHUM PAI!"

Homura fechou os olhos e enrugou o queixo. Aquilo queria sair de dentro dela.

Hiroshi ajeitou os óculos enquanto acalmava o seu animo e começou a andar. "Veja, eu te perdôo."

Ela reabriu os olhos para acompanhar os movimentos deles, seguindo um caminho que suas memórias prediziam. Primeiro, ele iria até o bar e pegaria dois copos.

"Mas o que isso significa só depende de você."

Depois seria a bebida, como esperado, ele começaria com algo tradicional. Ele encheu os dois copos com saquê.

"Esse impasse entre nós não pode continuar, não há mais tempo, o futuro urge..."

Os próximos passos seriam até o altar, onde ele deixava os copos, um em frente ao retrato daquela mulher.

"A cirurgia lhe permitiu isso, você deve agarrar essa oportunidade."

Então ele alisava o tubo frio do gramofone e pegava na estante uma capa, onde retirava cuidadosamente um disco.

"Você está viva, você sempre pode recomeçar..."

"Recomeçar?"

Hiroshi a princípio não reconheceu aquela voz. Ele mal se lembrava das vezes que sua filha falava em voz alta e, definitivamente, nunca com um sarcasmo frio. Ele olhou para ela para ter certeza.

Homura não estava mais de cabeça baixa, sua face, sua postura firme, era de um passivo rancor. "Vindo isso de você, é uma ironia hedionda."

Ele arregalou os olhos. "O que aconteceu contigo?!"

"O que você sempre quis." Ela foi para a porta. "Eu amadureci."

Assim que ela a abriu, Hiroshi ergueu a voz. "Isso não acabou!"

Em um súbito movimento, ela virou a cabeça com um intenso olhar para ele.

Hiroshi se calou.

Homura desviou o olhar e disse, "Nós ambos sabemos que isso acabou antes de começar, Hiroshi-san."

A porta se fechou e ele ficou sozinho. Sua mão aflita buscou o seu copo e ele bebeu o conteúdo todo de uma vez, sentindo o calor reconfortante descer pela goela e preencher seu peito. Para os lugares onde não alcançava, havia a foto de sua graciosa esposa, mas dessa vez nem isso era o bastante.

"Minha Ai... O que eu deveria ter feito?" O homem se segurou no altar, nem para si mesmo ele cairia.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Madoka esperava no fim corredor quando viu Homura chegando, em passos rápidos e um olhar duro. A garota passou por ela sem trocar palavra alguma e subiu as escadarias correndo.

Já no terceiro andar, Madoka foi até o quarto de Homura e a porta estava aberta. Lá dentro, a garota de tranças estava de costas para a porta, olhando para as bonecas reunidas no fundo do cômodo. "Eu sabia que você iria me seguir..."

"Eu não cheguei a ouvir nada," Madoka disse.

"Saia do meu quarto," Homura afirmou, sem deixar dúvidas.

As bonecas olhavam para ela, mostrando apreensão.

Madoka buscou se aproximar lentamente, mas a madeira do assoalho produziu um leve estalo.

Uma faísca que fez Homura explodir. "Vá embora!"

Os olhos das bonecas mudaram de cor e seus dentes apareceram. Madoka as viu apontarem em sincronia para ela, para a porta.

Homura cerrou os punhos. "Desculpe, por favor..."

Madoka assentiu tão lentamente quanto andou para trás, saindo do quarto.

"Feche a porta."

E assim ela fez, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, o mesmo para os seus passos pelo corredor.

No entanto, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo som de talheres. Era Chiharu que vinha com uma bandeja com comida, o ótimo aroma do peixe grelhado não combinava com a face melancólica dela. "Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Com licença..."

Madoka abriu caminho e observou a mulher parar na frente do quarto de Homura.

"Homura-san, eu trouxe o almoço," Chiharu disse, "por favor, minhas mãos estão ocupadas, abra a porta."

Sem resposta.

"Você precisa se alimentar bem agora, seu sangue não pode ficar fraco."

Depois de um tempo maior de espera, Madoka notou um estremecimento em Chiharu.

"Não volte a agir assim!" ela repreendeu, "sua amiga está aqui vendo isso!"

O som da maçaneta. Madoka viu a porta se abrir e, antes que Chiharu pudesse dar um passo para dentro, as mãos de Homura arrancaram o que ela carregava. Pôde-se ouvir o som da bandeja sendo posto no chão do quarto, seguido pelo fechar violento da porta. A mulher manteve-se a cabeça erguida, mas o seu pescoço se contraiu.

Não havia mais nada para ver. Com o mesmo silêncio de antes, Madoka retornou ao seu quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Doppelgänger


	5. Doppelgänger

As bonecas rolavam pelo chão, entediadas. Elas já haviam explorado cada ranhura daquele quarto, até as travessas com comida parcialmente consumida.

Enquanto isso, a mestra estava em sua cama, medindo a pressão do sangue. "Por favor..."

O medidor estava bem apertado em seu braço, mas o resultado era sempre o mesmo.

**60/30**

"Por que está tão baixo?" Ela removeu o medidor e o jogou contra o colchão, então cravou as unhas no braço, sentindo que estava duro sob a pele. A dor, mínima que fosse, trazia algum alívio.

_O que está acontecendo? Eu deveria estar no controle, eu estou no controle!_

Uma melodia, novamente vinha dos andares de baixo. O som era fraco, mas no silêncio daquele quarto era como um lamento lento e falho feito de notas alegres.

Homura tampou os ouvidos, rangendo os dentes, sendo imitada pelas bonecas. No entanto, música agora parecia vir de suas entranhas, lembrando ela o que era esse lugar.

_.etrom a macifirolg selE_

Ela saiu da cama e se apressou até a porta. Era preciso sair da casa e ficar longe, em um lugar que ela se lembrou que poderia se esconder por um tempo.

Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com o inesperado.

Madoka estava sentada no corredor, de fronte a entrada do quarto, com as costas contra parede e abraçando as pernas dobradas. Sua forma encolhida se abriu ao ver quem havia saído.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Homura perguntou.

Ela se levantou, carregando uma expressão mais aliviada. "Eu estava esperando por ti."

"Por que não me chamou?"

"Bem, eu fui um pouco egoísta..." Madoka abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos. "Eu pensei que se eu não falasse contigo, você iria sentir saudade de mim e iria sair para me procurar."

Homura paralisou.

Enquanto Madoka sorriu. "E parece que funcionou, né? E... hihi.."

A face de Homura lentamente foi mudando para um semblante de tristeza.

"Homura?"

Ela virou a cara. "Sim, Madoka, sim... funcionou."

Madoka a segurou pelas mãos.

Em um ato reflexo, Homura tentou puxá-las, mas o aperto era firme.

Preocupada, Madoka sussurrou, "Você ficou mais um dia nesse quarto." Então ela afastou as mechas despenteadas sobre a face da outra garota. "Eu sei que você brigou com o seu pai, mas ficar distante de todos não vai trazer nada de bom."

Homura não reagiu.

"Não gostaria de almoçar com toda a sua família dessa vez?"

Ela fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

Fazendo Madoka sorrir.

Homura então olhou para ela, mais friamente. "Só ficaremos alguns dias aqui e eu estou chamando a atenção desnecessariamente com essa minha atitude."

O sorriso poderia ter sido maior, mas para Madoka aquilo estaria de bom tamanho. "Tudo bem. Vamos ao banheiro."

As bonecas saíram do quarto e foram saltitantes pelo corredor.

"Não!" Homura tentou impedir em vão a última de escapar. "Voltem aqui!"

Madoka a abraçou. "Deixe-as, elas precisam de espaço para brincar."

"Mas..."

A garota rosa deu uma piscadela. "Nós conseguimos ficar de olho nelas, não conseguimos?"

Homura ficou pensativa, respirando profundamente. Ela se desvencilhou e jogou o cabelo para trás. "Certo, mas temos que nos apressar." Em uma pose firme, ela caminhou sem esperar por ninguém.

Mantendo um sorriso sereno, Madoka a seguiu.

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

A mesa da sala de jantar estava completamente ocupada, com Homura e Madoka sentada junto com os irmãos e o pai. Havia um silêncio, que fora mantido mesmo quando as duas garotas apareceram. O máximo que se podia ouvir era o som incidental de um talher batendo o fundo de uma vasilha e o sopro dos sussurros de Chiharu para Hiroshi. A governanta estava de pé, vigilante, sempre ao lado dele.

Ninguém olhava diretamente para os outros, exceto Madoka, que via o homem de idade apenas mover a cabeça com o que a mulher dizia e isso parecia ser o suficiente para ela entender.

Uma das bonecas aproveitou a porta aberta para entrar no recinto. Era Namake.

Homura prontamente acompanhou os movimentos dela.

Ainda entediada, Namake perambulou pela sala, tocando nas estátuas que decoravam o lugar até que uma balançou, mostrando não estar tão firme. Mais curiosa, ela foi inclinando lentamente o pedestal.

Homura agarrou a toalha de mesa, se contendo para não se levantar.

Sentindo a preocupação de sua mestra inútil, Namake olhou para ela e sorriu, finalmente algo interessante estava acontecendo.

O pedestal se inclinou mais e Homura prendeu a respiração.

A boneca estava ameaçando dar o empurrão final, quando notou Madoka olhando para ela, com uma cara de decepção.

As outras bonecas apareceram na porta, chamando a integrante da trupe que faltava.

Entediada e agora incomodada, Namake deixou o pedestal em paz e se juntou a elas. Todas saíram correndo.

Estalos na madeira chamaram a atenção de Chiharu, que chegou a olhar para trás, mas ignorou, era normal em um dia quente e seco.

Alívio preencheu Homura até que notou Ichiro olhando para ela. Ela então abaixou a cabeça e retornou a comer.

Hiroshi se levantou da cadeira sem dizer palavra alguma e se dirigiu a saída. Ele tropeçou e se segurou na vista da porta.

Madoka viu Chiharu se apressar para ajudá-lo.

Quando os dois desapareceram da vista e os passos não podiam mais ser ouvidos, Udo se espreguiçou, sorrindo. "Ufa... Eu não sei o que você fez, irmã, mas parece mais que foi o nosso pai que recebeu uma dura ontem."

"Isso não tem respeito a você," Ichiro falou.

"Isso só um comentário, não quero saber de drama. Hoje está um dia ensolarado... bom para passar a tarde na piscina, certo?"

Ao ver que ele estava olhando para ela, Madoka sabia para quem era aquele convite.

"Você tem biquíni?"

E aquela pergunta tão direta. Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada. "Eu não sei, eu trouxe bastante coisa... talvez a minha mãe colocou um nas malas."

"Qualquer coisa, minha irmã empresta-" Udo ficou surpreso ao perceber como Homura estava olhando para ele. "O que foi? Não pode emprestar uma peça velha? Se tiver ainda uma..."

"Pare..." Ichiro falou, mais sério.

Deixando Udo irritado. "Agora você é a Chiharu-san?! Você não era assim."

O outro irmão respondeu rispidamente. "Não me lembre disso!"

Madoka pôs suas mãos juntas sobre a mesa, se vendo como testemunha de mais uma discussão de família.

"Por que tudo que eu faço é errado? Só porque eu não quero participar desse eterno funeral em nossa casa?" Udo se levantou e abriu os braços. "Vamos todos pra piscina! Vamos nos divertir! Onde está de errado nisso, Madoka?"

Sendo colocada na conversa sem aviso prévio, ela respondeu, "Ahn... Não. Na verdade é uma ótima idéia!" Então sorriu para Homura. "Não é?"

A outra garota ajeitou os óculos, escondendo boa parte da face com a mão. "Sim..."

Ichiro cruzou os braços. "Eu não quero me molhar, talvez o pai precise de mim."

"VÁ SE FERRAR!" Udo gritou para ele.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhu!" Ichiro rangeu os dentes, não conseguindo conter o riso.

"Huh?"

"Com essa você conseguiu assustar a nossa visitante. Huhuhuhuahahaha!"

Udo arregalou os olhos ao compreender. "Seu bastardo... Você não mudou nada. Você ralhou assim comigo de propósito!"

Saindo lágrimas dos olhos, Ichiro balançou a cabeça. "Você é muito previsível, meu irmão, muito previsível..."

Udo sorriu. "Eu vou jogar você na piscina com os sapatos, telefone, tudo!"

"Boa sorte." Então Ichiro voltou sua atenção para Madoka. "Eu sinto muito por essa 'briguinha'. Eu não resisti. Como você viu, ele é muito afoito."

"Você enganou a todos nós..." disse ela.

"Uhum..." O homem confirmou seguro de si diante da jovem garota com sorriso sereno. Contudo, havia algo estranho no olhar que não seguia o resto do semblante dela.

"VAMOS PRA PISCINA!"

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

Em seu quarto, Madoka foi abrindo os zíperes das malas. Em um pequeno compartimento, ela finalmente o encontrou o que procurava. "Ah... Este aqui..."

Ela se despiu e de fronte ao grande espelho que tinha na porta do armário, ela colocou o biquíni vermelho. Sua mãe devia ter escolhido essa cor para combinar com os laços em seu cabelo, mas talvez não fosse o mais apropriado para a ocasião.

Ela se envolveu com uma toalha de banho e foi até o quarto da Homura. A porta estava aberta, o que já dava um sinal de estranheza.

Lá dentro quem estava era Chiharu, coletando as bandejas no chão. Ela parou o que estava fazendo. "Você vai para piscina com Udo-san e Ichiro-san?"

"E Homura." Madoka assentiu. "Sabe onde ela está?"

"Ela também?" Chiharu ergueu as sobrancelhas e então desviou olhar. "Eu não a vi..."

"Eu vou checar se ela já está lá."

Madoka desceu as escadas e foi até a varanda. Lá ela descobriu que as bonecas estavam no pátio, todas com biquínis ou maiôs pretos. A maioria estava em um círculo brincando com uma bola de vôlei. Manuke e Noroma estavam sentadas na grama, compartilhando uma caixa de lanche, enquanto Mie estava deitada em uma toalha com motivos de diamantes roxos, passando bronzeador em seu corpo.

Não havia sinal de Homura.

Udo estava nadando na piscina e Ichiro sentado em uma espreguiçadeira, falando ao celular. "Eu ainda não entendi do porquê você estar ligando."

Ela foi se aproximando ouvindo a voz alta dele. Ele estava visivelmente com raiva e dessa vez era real.

"NÃO! Você não vai perder essa ponte! Esse contrato já foi negociado por meses!" Ichiro puxou o cabelo. "Não, eu não vou chamar o meu pai."

Udo começou a boiar, sorrindo para o que estava acontecendo.

"Nós lhe damos essa responsabilidade, cumpra a sua função!" Ele desligou a ligação e suspirou. "Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer de novo. Ele já deveria ter saído desse cargo há tempo."

Udo ficou de pé e chacoalhou a cabeça, fazendo seu cabeço respingar para tudo quanto é lado. "Mas ele não é um velho amigo do pai?"

"É por isso que a companhia está estagnada, estamos colocando amizades acima da competência. Nós poderíamos estar expandindo nossos negócios para outros países."

"Tu tá ambicioso..." Udo deu um sorrisinho. "Mas você sabe que o nosso pai parou no tempo, não?"

Ichiro demonstrou frustração, até notar quem havia chegado. "Oh... Vejam só."

Udo se virou rapidamente. "Ei... Madoka..."

Ela se cobriu mais com a toalha. "Vocês viram Homura?"

"Não," Udo respondeu, "não estava no quarto? Então ela deve estar se escondendo."

"Escondendo..." Madoka abaixou o olhar.

"Eu não acho," Ichiro falou, "ela ainda deve estar na casa, quem sabe procurando por ti. Chame ela."

"Eu vou fazer isso," ela saiu, "obrigada."

Udo se apoiou na borda piscina, observando os calcanhares da garota enquanto ela se afastava.

"Ela é jovem demais."

Ele se virou para o irmão, que o estava encarando. "Eu sou jovem também."

Ichiro balançou a cabeça. "Ela é amiga da nossa irmã, não mexa nesse vespeiro."

"Olha quem fala! Eu notei como você olhou para ela no almoço."

O homem virou a cara. "Aquilo... Eu não sei dizer. Ela olhou para mim de um jeito... Era hipnotizante."

"Tá xonadão e depois diz que eu que sou o lolicon."

"Deixa de ser besta!" Ele coçou a testa. "Eu só consigo dizer que ela não parecia estar impressionada com nada, mas era como se ela estivesse dizendo algo a mais para mim. Eu só não consegui entender ainda."

"Ah sim!" Udo apontou para o que o irmão afirmou. "Eu tive uma experiência similar quando conversei com ela."

"O quê? Só você e ela?" Ichiro semicerrou o olhar. "Você não deu uma cantada nela, não é?"

"Eu não fiz nada, ela nem é tímida! Na verdade, ela fala de um jeito que não condiz com a idade dela."

Ichiro ficou mais pensativo, com um olhar perdido.

"Ela meio estranha, sim. Eu acho que só alguém assim poderia ter a nossa irmã como amiga."

Ichiro fechou os olhos. "Cala boca."

Udo franziu a testa, mas então sorriu e submergiu.

Assim que entrou na casa, Madoka pôs a telepatia em uso. [ _Homura?_ ]

[ _Eu estou aqui._ ]

Com uma resposta tão imediata, Madoka sabia que coisa boa não era. Ela agora podia sentir uma fonte de magia vinda de uma área da casa que ela não havia visitado. Ao abrir uma porta, ela começou a ouvir um distante som contínuo de máquinas de secar roupa trabalhando.

Ela caminhou pelo corredor, certa de que poderia cruzar com algum empregado ou a própria Chiharu. Antes disso, no entanto, ela parou na porta onde a sensação era mais forte.

A porta dava para uma sala fechada e escura, que não estava sendo usada para mais nada além de um depósito. O ar era pesado, com um cheiro de madeira bastante forte. As mobílias estavam cobertas com panos grossos.

Encostada em um deles estava Homura, com um empoeirado abajur aceso ao lado dela, do qual ela devia ter conseguido encontrar ali. "Entre e feche a porta antes que alguém a veja."

Madoka obedeceu, deixando o ambiente ainda mais escuro. A luz do abajur ajudava, mas também dava um aspecto sinistro para a face da outra garota. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não posso ir para a piscina," Homura afirmou.

"Por quê?" Madoka ficou confusa, olhando envolta. "E por que tudo isso?"

"Para eu te mostrar isso." Homura desabotoou alguns botões de seu vestido e o abriu, revelando o seu peito nu.

Franzindo a testa, Madoka se aproximou para olhar mais de perto. "O que foi...? Não há nada aqui."

Homura continuou a encarando.

Então Madoka teve a epifania. "Ah."

"Exatamente." Homura abotoou o vestido. "Era para haver a cicatriz da minha cirurgia. Eu a tinha quando eu era uma garota mágica, mesmo que eu conseguisse curá-la, ela retornava quando eu voltava no tempo. Com esse meu corpo é como se eu a nunca tivesse e não consegui fazer uma imitação convincente. Então, se alguém perceber, teremos um problema."

"Bem..." Madoka ponderou. "Se você tiver um maiô, nós podemos..."

"Eu não tenho um que me sirva."

"Então apenas me faça companhia." Madoka deu de ombros. "Você não precisa entrar na água."

Homura permaneceu em silêncio.

"Isso é apenas uma desculpa, não é?" Ela concluiu, frustrada, "por que está evitando os seus irmãos? Eu quero entender."

Homura levantou o queixo e murmurou, "Você precisa?"

Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Tudo bem, eu te explico..." As palavras dela eram frias. "As faces das pessoas desta casa são estranhas aos meus olhos, suas vozes meus ouvidos não reconhecem, seus nomes saem vazios de minha boca... O meu tempo está muito distante daqui, é um desperdício com algo tão sem sentindo."

A garota rosa ficou boquiaberta.

Enquanto Homura mantinha sua impassividade.

Contudo, o semblante de Madoka passou a ficar tenso.

A garota de óculos precisou respirar fundo.

"Você... Você acreditou por um momento no que acabou de me dizer?"

Estava além de seu controle, Homura estremeceu.

"Se eles não significam nada, do que está se escondendo?" Madoka pressionou, "do que você está fugindo novamente?"

Em um passo, Homura a agarrou, fazendo a outra deixar cair sua toalha. Seus dedos cravaram na pele macia dos ombros.

Fora uma leve reação de surpresa, Madoka manteve uma expressão desafiadora, apesar dos ferozes olhos roxos que pareciam que queriam consumi-la.

Com o silêncio e a proximidade, Homura podia ouvir a respiração de ambas. No caso da Madoka ela também podia ver isso, quando a pele se esticava com o peito se expandindo.

Mas nada disso era verdade.

Não havia carne, apenas magia. O mundo que ela almejava agora era apenas um sonho lúcido.

Quando Homura abaixou a cabeça, Madoka continuou séria, mas não era mais algo intenso. Suas mãos acariciaram as duras e frias mãos que a seguravam. Os dedos enterrados traziam dor aos seus ombros. Ela não apagou essa sensação nem a ignorou, pois se fosse uma forma de receber um pouco da dor que a outra guardava para si, ela aceitaria plenamente.

Mas então Homura sorriu. Ela ergueu a cabeça e proferiu em uma voz não tão alegre como sua aparência, "Aproveite."

Madoka piscou. "Hã?"

"As pessoas daqui irão lhe tratar bem e as acomodações são boas." Após soltar os ombros dela, Homura notou as marcas profundas que havia deixado. "Você terá uma boa história para contar à sua mãe quando retornarmos."

Madoka viu ela se abaixar e pegar a toalha.

"Eu já lhe disse." Após cobri-la de volta, Homura foi em direção a saída. "Não há nada mais importante do que você ser feliz..."

Madoka se virou. "Sem você?"

Ela parou e virou a cabeça, retorquindo, "Não era isso que você esperava de mim?"

Madoka abaixou o olhar.

Vendo-a assim, Homura abriu a boca para falar por um instante, mas então a fechou assim como os seus olhos. Ela abriu a porta e saiu.

Banhada pela luz quente do abajur, Madoka levantou a toalha para ver os seus ombros. Havia veias negras, que foram embora levando consigo as marcas dos dedos e a pele retornou a ser saudável e jovial. Não havia mais dor.

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

Dessa vez, Udo foi o primeiro a notar quem chegava. "Deixa eu adivinhar, ela não vem."

A face de Madoka dizia tudo.

Deitado na espreguiçadeira, Ichiro balançou a cabeça sem esconder seu desapontamento.

Enquanto Udo sorria, dando tapas na superfície da água. "Entra aqui, eu já estou um tempão sozinho."

Ela se sentou na borda e mergulhou os seus pés na piscina, sentindo a temperatura refrescante, não gelada, no ponto certo.

Udo nadou até onde ela estava. "Qual é! Não finja que é tímida."

"É profundo," Ichiro avisou.

"É..." Udo apontou para o que se podia ver através do liquido cristalino. "Mas borda tem um degrau para quem não sabe nadar."

"Eu sei nadar." Madoka dobrou a toalha e deixou sobre uma espreguiçadeira próxima, depois desamarrou os laços e colocou no mesmo lugar.

Sob o olhar ansioso de Udo. "Vai saltar?"

"Não." Ela jogou o cabelo solto para trás e segurou na borda, controlando a descida para dentro da piscina até onde podia. Quando aterrissou no degrau, a água estava na altura do pescoço.

"Bem, o degrau também é fundo para você."

Ela sorriu. "Eu ainda estou crescendo..." Como cabelo já havia molhado, não havia motivo para não mergulhar a face também. Não havia o cheiro de cloro. "Essa água é muito boa e limpa."

Ichiro explicou, "Ela é bombeada de um aqüífero que há sob esses morros e devolvida a ele depois de filtrada. Ela sempre está sendo renovada."

"É como tomar banho de rio," Udo acrescentou, "é a coisa mais legal desse lugar e agora você sabe que o meu irmão é tapado, pois ele não está aqui dentro."

Ichiro fechou os olhos. "Eu quero descansar. Essa brisa está ótima."

"Esse cara é digno de pena, não é?" Udo deu uma piscadela para Madoka.

Acanhada, ela segurou um risinho.

"Ow, mas você realmente sabe nadar? Eu posso te dar uma aula grátis."

Sorrindo, Ichiro falou, "Kaname-san, aceite se quiser se afogar."

Aproveitando que o irmão não estava olhando, Udo fez uma cara feia e mostrou a língua para ele, então viu que garota havia deixado a borda.

Madoka nadava de costas, deslizando gentilmente no meio da piscina.

"Você consegue deixar sua cabeça fora da água, bom, mas..."

Madoka viu Udo rapidamente dar um mergulho e passar por debaixo dela. Quando chegou em uma das bordas, ele já estava a esperando.

E pela cara de safado, ele devia ter obtido um ótimo ângulo.

O garoto disse, "Você não está usando muito as pernas, tem que por mais força."

Ela cruzou os braços. "Eu não queria."

"E você sabe prender a respiração e mergulhar?"

"Uhum."

Udo semicerrou o olhar e sorriu. "Isso não soou muito confiante. Quer tentar um pequeno desafio?"

Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Que tal chegar ao outro lado da piscina em um mergulho?"

Ela assentiu.

Ele fez uma cara de preocupação. "Veja, é um desafio, não precisa aceitar."

"Está tudo bem."

" _Okay_." Eles se prepararam, respirando fundo. "Quando eu disser."

Naquele momento, a piscina era como um espelho mostrando as poucas nuvens no céu.

"AGORA!" Udo quebrou o espelho, alcançando as profundezas e tendo a parede adiante como seu objetivo. Ele abria e fechava os braços e as pernas em bom ritmo. Era algo que ele já tinha feito tantas vezes que sua mente estava ocupada com outras idéias. A garota havia ficado para trás e provavelmente desistiria ou até mesmo acabaria em apuros.

Ele deu um sorrisinho.

Nesse caso dava tempo dele chegar até o final e retornar para resgatá-la, sendo uma ótima oportunidade para apalpar o seu corpo.

De repente, uma turbulência. Udo notou Madoka ultrapassando, fazendo um movimento bem diferente do seu. Ela ondulava o corpo inteiro harmoniosamente, como se da cabeça aos pés fosse um membro só. Quando ela alcançou a parede, ele percebeu que estava mais lento. A surpresa quebrara o seu ritmo e até havia perdido um pouco de ar. Em movimentos mais estabanados, ele agora queria alcançar tanto o objetivo quanto a superfície. Quando emergiu, a água entrou junto com ar em sua boca escancarada, atingindo o fundo de sua garganta. "Cof! Cof!"

Madoka perguntou, "Você está bem?"

"Ah... Sim... Ah.. Sim..." Depois de recuperar o fôlego, ele arregalou os olhos. "Como é que tu fez isso?"

Ela desviou o olhar por um instante e então deu de ombros. "Eu pus mais força."

"OOOOHHHH Grande nadador profissional, admita que fora humilhado por uma garota mais jovem que você."

Era Ichiro e Madoka não conseguiu resistir. "Wehihihihihihahaha..."

Udo olhou para ele e assentiu. "Eu... Eu estou feliz por ela, é..." A expressão de confusão deu lugar para a de desconfiança. "Ei! Você estava olhando? Você não estava descansando?"

O irmão mais velho abriu um grande sorriso. "E perder isso?"

Enrubescida, Madoka cobriu a boca, mas não parava de rir. "...haaaa... hihi... hiiihaha..."

Udo apontou com raiva para ele. "Ahhhh... Você vai se molhar! Tu tá literalmente pedindo por isso."

Ichiro fechou os olhos e cutucou a sua têmpora. "Hmmm... Ninguém te ensinou a definição de literalmente?"

"Ninguém te ensinou metáfora, seu abestalhado!"

Madoka se abraçou, finalmente conseguindo se conter.

O celular tocou e Ichiro se levantou para checá-lo.

"É ele?" perguntou Udo.

O homem estava irritado do que surpreso. "Sim."

Ao vê-lo começar a andar, Udo fez outra pergunta, "Vai chamar o pai?"

"Não, eu cuido disso." Ichiro passou na frente deles.

"Seu mentiroso de merda. E quanto ao 'todo mundo na piscina'?"

"Você logo vai entender, irmão."

Udo jogou um punhado de água contra ele.

Ichiro pulou para desviar, mas acabou com as pernas molhadas. Ele continuou em direção a casa, erguendo um braço e mostrando o dedo do meio.

Com a cara emburrada, Udo resmungou algo ininteligível.

Madoka ficou curiosa. "Do que ele estava falando?"

"Você sabe que o meu futuro como músico vai ser difícil de acontecer." Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Então eles querem que eu já comece a me envolver com a empresa do pai enquanto eu estiver fazendo uma faculdade... Engenharia, contabilidade, administração, comércio..."

"Você não gostaria de trabalhar com o seu pai?"

Udo socou a superfície da piscina, formando uma grande ondulação. "Eu quero decidir a minha vida."

"E você já sabe o que vai fazer se não for música?"

"Eu ainda estou pensando, eu nem falei ainda com resto da banda." Ele lavou o seu rosto e ergueu a cabeça, deixando a água escorrer. "É complicado."

"Sim, é..." Madoka fechou os olhos. "Ter que fazer uma decisão que não queremos, mas precisamos..."

O garoto olhou para ela. "Sua família também decide o seu futuro? Você ainda não me contou sobre eles."

A expressão séria de Madoka ficou mais leve. "Não é algo que discutimos, mas eu me espelho na minha mãe, ela trabalha duro."

"Você tem uma mãe, isso é um ponto positivo."

Ela franziu a testa.

"E seu pai?"

"Ahnn... Ele cuida da casa."

Ele ficou boquiaberto. "Caramba! Isso é curioso... E você tem uma irmã mais velha para te incomodar, que nem o Ichiro?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu tenho um irmão pequeno."

Apesar disso, Udo sentiu certo ar de tristeza. "Sua família deve ser mais legal que a minha."

Madoka pegou uma porção de seu cabelo molhado e começou a puxá-lo, alternando as mãos. "Cada família tem os seus problemas. Meus pais discutem um com outro. Pai quer que nós tenhamos valor pelas coisas simples, mas a mãe algumas vezes vem com algo novo que ela comprou, algo que ele considera supérfluo. Pior quando ele descobre a conta que tem que pagar."

"Dinheiro... Aqui também brigamos por causa disso." Ele sorriu para ela. "É claro, os valores são maiores."

"Eu acredito."

"Vem! Meu cabelo já está quase seco." Udo mergulhou.

Eles continuaram a brincar e nadar na piscina. Enquanto isso, Udo se esforçava para não ficar olhando para Madoka toda hora. Era difícil, pois o corpo dela fazia movimentos graciosos e eficientes, como se flutuar fosse sua segunda natureza. Também era difícil, pois ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquela tristeza.

Música é lógica, mas tornar lógica em sentimentos é talento. Ele algumas vezes tinha dúvidas se ele tinha mesmo, mas lógica não definia aquela garota.

Ao se aproximarem de uma das bordas, em momento oportuno, Udo proferiu o que ele mais acreditava, "Você está pensando nela."

Com aparente confusão, Madoka sorriu. "Hã?"

Ele continuou certo daquilo. "Minha irmã. Você ainda está pensando nela."

Madoka olhou para longe.

Udo se espreguiçou na borda, abrindo bem os braços. "Ahhh... Me conta aí, como é que vocês duas se tornaram amigas?"

O sorriso de Madoka ficou mais tenro, enquanto ela olhava para o seu próprio reflexo na água. "Foi no primeiro dia que ela apareceu na sala de aula. Ela estava tão nervosa com as outras colegas querendo saber mais sobre ela que eu, como auxiliar da enfermaria, a resgatei. Foi assim que tudo começou..."

"Ela chegou a abrir boca pra falar?"

Ela assentiu. "Você pode não acreditar, mas eu era tímida e não tinha coragem de fazer nada. Eu lutei muito para melhorar, me tornar auxiliar da enfermaria foi parte disso. Então eu me simpatizei com Homura. Também era algo egoísta, pois ela era mais tímida do que eu e eu me sentia mais a vontade, no controle. Ela fazia me sentir importante... mais responsável."

Udo viu que ela parecia estar em um transe. "Você está bem?"

Ela ergueu a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "Sim."

"Ela nunca te assustou?"

O sorriso por um momento se foi e ela abaixou o olhar, mas depois Madoka já estava com a mesma expressão. "Quando ela tem coragem de se abrir, não há nada mais doce."

"Sérião?!" Udo sorriu em descrédito. "Ela deve ser assim com estranhos. Eu não acreditei quando Chiharu-san me contou que ela estava fazendo amizades naquela escola católica que ela foi enviada, mas deve ser verdade..." Então ele semicerrou olhar. "Mas tenha cuidado, você já não é uma estranha para ela."

Dessa vez, ela permaneceu séria. "Por que diz isso?"

"Vou te contar uma história." Udo abriu bem os olhos. "Homura tinha cinco anos na época. Era manhã de natal e eu havia acordado, louco para ver os presentes. Era uma das poucas datas que a gente parecia feliz. Então... eu encontrei uma trilha de algodão no caminho, na mesma hora eu pensei que seria para simular neve. Eu já era esperto, não acreditava mais em fantasias. Eu segui a trilha e então eu notei que algodão agora estava manchado de vermelho."

Ele fez uma pausa dramática. Madoka continuou prestando atenção.

"A trilha me levou até onde estava a árvore de natal e lá estava minha irmã. No chão envolta dela estavam os bichos de pelúcia que ela tinha, todos decapitados, e também o presente que ela iria ganhar, já destruído. Ela se virou lentamente para mim e em suas mãos havia uma tesoura de jardim ensangüentada." Udo olhou para o céu e sua voz havia ficado mais baixa, mais melancólica do que assustadora. "Ela era atrapalhada e havia se cortado, o sangue era dela, mas eu não sabia. Mesmo assim eu não corri, eu... não me lembro de ter sentido medo. Eu não estava acreditando, pensei que fosse um pesadelo, nunca ela me olhou daquele jeito enquanto se aproximava de mim. Se não fosse o meu irmão aparecer, eu não sei o que teria acontecido."

"Ela devia ter um motivo para ter feito isso," Madoka afirmou.

Udo olhou de relance para ela. "Claro, a morte da nossa mãe."

Madoka continuou o encarando.

Deixando Udo curioso. "O que foi?"

Ela desviou o olhar. "Ela tinha cinco anos..."

"É..." ele sussurrou, "mas o diabo apenas dorme."

A expressão dela congelou.

"Finalmente!" Udo sorriu. "Relaxa, eu estava brincando contigo."

Madoka deu um sorriso sem graça enquanto se abraçava a si mesma.

"Ela melhorou depois que foi para aquela escola. Ela ainda era quieta e ficava a maioria do tempo no quarto dela com uma boneca, mas ela sorria." Ele fez uma careta. "Bem, agora ela está de mal humor de novo, mas não deve ser a mesma coisa."

"É... Não deve ser."

"Ow, não fica assim."

Madoka viu de relance Udo chegar mais perto. Mesmo magro, ele era grande para ela, alto com ombros largos.

E parecia que ele queria enfatizar isso quando apontou para si mesmo. "Foi mal. Essa história é real, mas eu não achei que você ia acreditar e levar tão a sério."

"Não, está tudo bem..." Madoka notou que no outro lado da piscina estavam as bonecas, de pé perto da borda, assistindo.

Udo sussurrou, "Ei... Sabia que o seu cabelo fica melhor solto?"

"Oi?" Madoka franziu a testa. "Meu cabelo? Não, o meu é muito crespo, não é que nem o da Homura."

"Você tem cabelo de cantora."

Ela olhou para ele, para ver se era outra piada, mas não era o que parecia. "Cantora?"

Ele sorriu. "Cantora de rock. Um rostinho bonitinho, de uma boa garota, mas que na verdade é alguém que luta contra o sistema, que quebra as regras para conseguir o que quer."

"Hihi." Madoka juntou as mãos perto de seu peito. "Desculpe, mas eu sou uma boa garota."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "Todo tempo?"

Ela assentiu. "E em todos os lugares."

"Mesmo se não tiver ninguém olhando?"

Ela assentiu novamente.

"Hmmm..." Ele semicerrou o olhar e fez um sorriso maroto. "Ah, você deve estar escond-" Uma sombra cobriu os dois.

Chiharu estava atrás deles. O leve vestido dela dançava com a brisa e usava um chapéu chique de abas grandes. Seus óculos escuros ofereciam uma proteção adicional ao sol. "Interrompi algo?"

Com a voz e a expressão dela, Udo só tinha uma pergunta a fazer. "Meu irmão te enviou, não é?"

Ela sorriu. "Você está deixando a piscina muito quente, garoto, é melhor você sair e tomar uma ducha fria."

Udo rangeu os dentes e golpeou a água. "Droga! Eu não fiz nada!"

Chiharu cruzou os braços. "Ora! Vejam a criança tendo um piti."

Ele saiu da piscina, olhando para Madoka. "Outra hora a gente fala."

Vendo-o indo para casa, Chiharu deixou bem claro. "Eu não quero ver você perto do quarto dela."

Madoka permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto a governanta voltava atenção para ela.

A face de Chiharu ficou menos tensa e ela se sentou na espreguiçadeira, afastando a toalha com o par de laços vermelhos. "Seus pais nunca te avisaram sobre os garotos?"

A garota se apoiou na borda para poder vê-la. "Eles fizeram isso."

"Que bom."

Pela entonação da voz, Madoka estava certa de que a mulher não estava feliz em saber.

"Eu estava observando vocês de longe, mas não pude deixar de ouvir o nome da Homura-san." Chiharu alongou o pescoço, sentindo a pele com os dedos. "O que foi que Udo-san te contou?"

Madoka pressionou os lábios e balançou a cabeça de leve. "Só uma história para me assustar de um natal."

Chiharu virou o rosto.

Ela viu a mulher murmurar algo entre os lábios, algo como 'Pelo amor de Deus...'

"Foi devido a esse evento que eu fui chamada por Hiroshi-sam," Chiharu falou, "eu tenho formação em psicologia e trabalhava no setor de recursos humanos da companhia quando ele me veio com essa oferta. Ele fora muito honesto com o que estava acontecendo."

"Era os irmãos dela," Madoka disse.

Chiharu olhou para ela antes de prosseguir, "Ichiro-san e Udo-san estavam hostilizando ela devido ao que aconteceu com a mãe deles. O pai deles os disciplinavam, mas era incapaz de ensinar a amar, pois ele também estava transtornado com a tragédia. Isso só estava fazendo os dois meninos a odiarem mais..." Ela pressionou os lábios e deu um longo suspiro. "Eu não tinha tempo e precisei tomar uma decisão como uma profissional. Eu recomendei que ela fosse removida imediatamente daquele ambiente tóxico e matriculada em uma escola católica que eu conhecia muito bem."

"Mas essa escola não aceitava apenas crianças órfãs?"

"Homura-san lhe disse isso? Não, eles aceitam qualquer um que possa pagar, mas na verdade eu sou órfã. Alguém me deixou na porta dessa escola quando eu era um bebê e eles me adotaram. Eu estudei e trabalhei dentro da instituição até me tornar adulta, quando então decidi deixá-los para me tornar mais independente," a mulher assentiu e continuou, "é uma escola que tem alojamentos para dormir. Homura-san só tinha contato com a família em dias especiais, enquanto isso eu tinha tempo para mudar o foco dos garotos para a vida deles."

"Hmmm..." Madoka abaixou o olhar. "Udo-san também tinha me contado que ela tinha feitos amizades nessa escola..."

"Essa escola ensina bons valores e Homura-san teve a oportunidade de ter contato com garotas da idade dela. No entanto, hoje em dia eu não tenho certeza que foi uma boa escolha, pois ela ainda trata os irmãos e o pai como estranhos."

"Essa escola também encoraja talentos, não é? Como o balé."

Um vento mais forte varreu a superfície da piscina e puxou o vestido da mulher. As bonecas abriram mais os olhos.

Chiharu ajeitou o chapéu. "Sim e Homura-san adquiriu gosto pelo balé. Isso a deixava feliz, mas me preocupava."

"Por quê?" Madoka inclinou a cabeça.

Enquanto Chiharu parou por um momento antes de continuar, "Ai Akemi era uma bailarina profissional, foi assim que Hiroshi-sama a conheceu durante uma viagem na Europa. Homura-san parecia estar querendo seguir os mesmos passos, talvez por culpa. Eu não pude deixar de pensar que ela estava tentando substituí-la." Ela sorriu. "É claro que devia ser um engano meu e Hiroshi-sama estava mais feliz. Ele voltou dar presentes para ela."

"Como a casa de boneca?"

Ela sorriu mais. "Era uma recomendação minha. A boneca que vinha com a casa tinha partes encaixáveis. A primeira coisa que Homura-san fez ao por as mãos nela foi arrancar-lhe a cabeça. Você tinha ver como ela ficou maravilhada quando pôde encaixar de volta, quem estava morta voltara a viver." Então ela olhou para a paisagem, falando, " _Fort-da..._ "

"Oi?"

Chiharu balançou a cabeça, condenando o seu lapso. "Ah, não é nada."

Madoka sorriu com ela. "Eu não vi essa boneca. O que aconteceu com ela?"

Sorriso que desapareceu de imediato da mulher. "O que acontece com qualquer brinquedo, ele quebra."

Ela então também não sorriu mais. "E Hiroshi-sama?"

Chiharu ficou tensa. "O que tem ele?"

"Eh..." Madoka ficou mais cautelosa. "Você me falou que cuidou da Homura e dos irmãos dela, mas ele não estava transtornado também? O que fez por ele?"

Chiharu levou a mão ao peito. "Hiroshi-sama é um homem determinado, que persegue com paixão pelos seus objetivos, isso inclui pessoas também. Ai era a sua maior paixão e não há espaço para mais nada no coração velho dele."

A garota comentou, "Eu acho que Homura considera você como parte dessa família e eu vejo que os outros dois lhe tratam como uma mãe."

As bonecas cochicharam uma para as outras.

A governanta tocou o seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos. "Você gosta de tirar conclusões, não é mesmo?"

"Hã?"

"Alguém que reconhece malícia, sabe usá-la." Ela ficou de pé e tirou os óculos. "Você não é uma garota ingênua, por isso serei direta contigo."

Madoka prestou atenção no olhar intenso de Chiharu.

"Apesar de alguns problemas que você possa ter testemunhado, essa é a família de Homura-san. Eu não tenho certeza do que você planeja, mas se você está usando a fragilidade dela para tirar vantagem de nós..."

"Essa não é a minha intenção." Madoka deixou a borda, se empurrando para o meio da piscina.

Chiharu ficou boquiaberta, piscando os olhos, então inquiriu, "Intenção?"

Madoka apenas continuava olhando para ela enquanto boiava na água.

A mulher assentiu, escondendo seu semblante amargo com os óculos, e saiu. "Não fique muito tempo na água ou sua pele irá murchar."

Com nada mais além dos sons das árvores balançando, as bonecas entediadas retornaram a brincar. Enquanto isso, Madoka permaneceu deitada sobre a superfície da água, olhando para os pássaros negros que circulavam acima dela no céu.

O frescor da água e a falta de senso de peso traziam um alívio para as preocupações quanto àquela conversa e com que viria. As pálpebras lhe convidavam a entregar seus sentidos humanos ao vazio e fechar a janela daquela realidade.

Uma explosão de branco, que aos poucos se decompunha em cores e imagens, rostos e lugares. Um coro desafinado clamava por seu nome.

"Lootus" "надежда" "Gobeithio" "希" "Manantena" "Fatan" "Spero" "आशा" "Nada" "ಭಾವಿಸುತ್ತೇವೆ" "امید" "Tama" "ελπίδα" "Von?" "Lero?" "Esperança?" "Hope?" "Hoop?" "¿Esperanza?"

Água entrou em suas narinas e Madoka reabriu os olhos, suas costas tocando o fundo da piscina. Contudo, ela não conseguia ver a superfície, pois havia dezenas de cadeiras boiando acima dela, bloqueando a luz.

Ela rapidamente se pôs a remover as cadeiras do caminho, mas era difícil, pois os pés das cadeiras estavam encaixados com as outras. Eram tantas cadeiras e a piscina parecia ser muito mais funda do que antes.

Então veio luz e corpo dela se debateu. Quando se deu conta, ela ainda estava deitada sobre superfície da água e não havia nenhuma cadeira. Ela nadou até a borda e deixou a piscina, certa de que não era apenas um delírio. "Suas dúvidas, não as minhas..."

Madoka estava se secando com a toalha quando notou a bonecas se aproximando dela. Depois pegar os laços vermelhos, ela ofereceu as mãos para elas. De mãos dadas, todas foram para a casa.

No caminho, Madoka viu uma janela no terceiro andar, onde uma cortina balançou por um momento antes de ficar parada.

A sombra da varanda escondeu o seu semblante convicto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: As duas constelações


	6. As duas constelações

_Quanto tempo já se passou? Quanto tempo passará..._

Com um lençol sobre si, Homura estava sentada na cama, enquanto mais uma manhã havia chegado. Ela olhava para o nada, seus pensamentos tão perdidos quanto o seu espírito.

_Madoka, o que você está fazendo?_

Bater de asas e sombras surgiram no quarto vazio, vindo da janela. Ela abriu a cortina e viu pássaros negros no parapeito, com suas toucas costuradas em suas cabeças cobrindo os olhos.

"Xô!" Ela bateu na janela para fazê-los irem embora, no entanto eles bicaram no vidro em resposta. "Eu já tenho o suficiente para lidar..."

O som da maçaneta.

Ela rapidamente fechou a cortina e se pôs na frente da janela. Mesmo se Chiharu não seria capaz de ver, era melhor não se arriscar.

A porta abriu-se de uma vez e um rapaz alegre entrou, anunciando, "Vamos acordar! Hoje é um grande dia!"

Homura arregalou os olhos. "Por que está aqui?"

"Ohohohoho!" Udo pôs as mãos atrás cabeça. "Minha irmã falou comigo! Acho que vou ficar emocionado..."

Ela pulou para fora da cama e disse, tentando manter uma compostura, "Saia do meu quarto."

"Mas você não perguntou por que estou aqui?" Ele sorriu. "Eu tenho uma ótima notícia! Hoje vamos andar por Tóquio."

Homura não mudou sua expressão.

Udo sorriu mais.

Ela só tinha uma coisa a dizer, "Saia."

Ele ficou confuso. "Ué? Você não combinou isso com ela?"

"Ela?" Homura olhou para a entrada atrás dele.

Madoka estava no corredor junto com Ichiro, os dois olhando para ela.

O choque foi tamanho que Homura percebeu tardiamente que Udo havia ficado ao seu lado, abraçando-a com um braço.

Ele pôs a face mais perto e cochichou, "Ela quer uma boa história para contar para mãe dela, mas para isso ela vai precisar de umas fotos."

Madoka lentamente mostrou um sorriso.

O corpo ficou completamente tenso, Homura se esforçou muito para esconder o ranger de seus dentes, com dúvidas se aquela calma face não era maliciosa.

Quanto a de Udo era uma certeza. "E dessa vez não haverá desculpas."

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de proferir, "Eu irei..."

"Isso!" Udo comemorou. "Nós temos agradecer nosso irmãozão por ter arranjado isso. Ele é o único que a Chiharu-san dá ouvidos."

"E com razão." Ichiro saiu. "Se apressem, nós estaremos saindo depois do café da manhã."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Hmmm..." Madoka se olhava no espelho. Uma blusa cor salmão com babados e um short de cor clara, tudo muito simples. Afinal de contas, haveria muitos lugares para visitar e andar, o que requeria um tênis confortável também. O clima estava bom, sendo possível ver o cume congelado do monte Fuji.

Ela saiu e foi direto para o quarto da Homura. Ela encontrou a garota com óculos e tranças já no corredor, aguardando. Ela vestia um suéter preto de gola alta, uma saia lilás abaixo do joelho e meia calça também preta, com um sapato de salto baixo. A sua pele lisa e pálida, pouco exposta, ficava ainda mais com aspecto de cera.

Homura notou a curiosidade da outra garota.

"Você parece mais madura com essas roupas," Madoka comentou.

"Então isso deve servir..." Homura se dirigiu para a escadaria.

Após descerem, as duas encontraram Ichiro. Se não fosse pelos tons mais coloridos de sua camisa social, parecia que o homem iria para o trabalho.

"Eu já sabia," ele sorriu para as garotas, "meu irmão seria o último a terminar de se arrumar. Espero que ele não coloque maquiagem demais."

Madoka viu que Chiharu estava em uma das entradas do hall, o olhar verde profundo da mulher fixo nela.

Não tinha sido somente que ela que havia notado a presença. "Ah, Chiharu-san, quer vir conosco?" Ichiro convidou.

A governanta olhou para ele, dizendo em uma voz monótona, "Eu só quero que você cuide bem da sua irmã."

Ele ficou mais sério e assentiu.

Ela então olhou para Homura. "Não vai precisar dos remédios?"

A garota respondeu sem demora, "Eu estou levando na minha bolsa."

"Ela me parece pequena para isso," comentou Chiharu.

O olhar de Homura se manteve firme. "Eu não irei precisar de todos."

"Isso me deixa mais tranqüila." Ela olhou para Madoka. "Tomem cuidado e se divirtam..."

Todos viram Chiharu se virar e sair, um tanto lentamente. Ichiro então comentou, "Qualquer coisa, Tóquio tem um bom número de hospitais por onde iremos andar."

"Não se preocupe," Homura respondeu.

"Olha quem chegou chegando!" Fazendo muito barulho ao descer as escadarias correndo, Udo apareceu vestindo jaqueta e calça brancas, com uma camisa rosa por baixo. Ele também usava um chapéu rosa, deixando à mostra apenas as pontas descoloridas, e um par de sapatos branco lustrado, com sola preta. Confirmando os temores de seu irmão, ele havia delineado os olhos em preto e pintando os lábios com uma cor 'natural'.

"De onde veio essa inspiração?" Ichiro escondeu a sua face com a vergonha alheia.

Ele pulou o último degrau e deu um rodopio. "O nome desse visual é..." Então ele abaixou a aba do chapéu para a garota rosa. "...  _M'doka_."

"Ha... hahaaa..." Madoka franziu o cenho.

"Estou brincando!" Udo examinou o que ela estava vestindo. "Porém nossas roupas meio que combinam, né?"

Ela franziu mais. "Que coincidência..."

Ele prestou atenção na sua irmã. "Oooh, o que temos aqui?" Ele se aproximou, andando envolta dela. "Esse visual  _dark_  fica bem em você."

Homura o seguiu pelo olhar.

"E essa cara fria e má..." Udo virou o chapéu enquanto dava um sorrisinho. "Você perdeu algo importante, eu sei."

Apenas os lábios dela se moveram. "Você não tem idéia do que está falando."

"Todos nós perdemos algum dia." Ele abriu mais a jaqueta. "Essa foi a sua vez, não finja que não saiba disso. Admita." Então seu ombro foi puxado.

Ichiro disse para ele, "Nós todos sabemos o quanto você está excitado com esse passeio, não precisa continuar com isso, certo?"

Udo via através do sorriso irmão o quanto ele estava sendo sério.

Homura relaxou o seu corpo, sentindo o quão duro ele estava, e olhou para Madoka, descobrindo que ela estava observando aquela reação.

O rapaz deu de ombros. "É... A mensagem foi dada. Vamos lá pessoal, Tóquio nos espera."

Saindo pela entrada da frente, eles se dirigiram para um SUV preto com película escura nas janelas. Ichiro era o motorista, enquanto Udo ficou com o outro assento.

Foi ele que perguntou enquanto as garotas sentavam no assento de trás. "Por que não mandou eles trazerem o conversível?"

Ichiro checou se todos haviam colocado o cinto antes de dar a partida. "Eu só pretendo chegar até a estação de metrô mais próxima. É a semana de ouro, não vai ter estacionamento vago próximo dos lugares importantes."

O veículo passou pelo portão e seguiu pelo caminho que, graças a luz do dia, podia-se ver as rachaduras e os musgos no asfalto velho. A cobertura das árvores próximas dava uma sensação a mais de discrição até eles chegarem à estrada principal.

[ _Madoka._ ]

Achando aquilo estranho, ela atendeu ao chamado da Homura sem olhar para ela. [ _Sim?_ ]

[ _Você viu as minhas... minhas..._ ]

[ _Bonecas?_ ] Houve uma pausa, Madoka esperou.

[ _Sim... Você as viu?_ ]

[ _Você não tinha deixado elas no seu quarto?_ ] Em um olhar de relance, ela viu a mão de Homura agarrar-se ao assento.

[ _O quê?! Você não sabe onde elas estão?_ ]

[ _Eu contava com sua ajuda para ficar de olho nelas._ ]

[ _Tudo bem._ ] Homura pressionou os lábios e olhou para a janela da porta. [ _Elas devem ter ido embo-_ ]

Através do vidro havia um grande sorriso de cera.

Ela teve um sobressalto enquanto a sua criança escalava para o topo do carro.

Madoka viu em outras janelas a mesma coisa. As bonecas estavam com os seus corpos grudados ao vidro, algumas haviam deitado sobre o pára-brisa, bloqueando a visão.

"Estranho..." Ichiro disse.

"O quê?" Udo perguntou.

"Acho que tem algo errado com a suspensão, o veículo parece pesado no volante."

O rapaz levantou a frente do chapéu para ver melhor. "Quando foi última vez que foi feita a revisão?"

"Está em dia."

Ele sorriu. "É isso que dá ficar só pilotando de helicóptero."

Ichiro balançou a cabeça. "Idiota..."

"Pelo menos nos leva até lá inteiros,  _okay_? Eu confio em ti, irmão." Udo olhou para o banco de trás. "Por falar nisso, Madoka, está vendo aquele porto ali? É onde eu moro, Yokohama, mais para o horizonte fica o nosso destino."

Para Madoka não havia nada para se ver além de uma pilha de bonecas. "Ah sim... é muito interessante..."

"Incrível, né?" Ele mostrou os dentes em um grande sorriso.

"Eu já visitei Mitakihara. É uma cidade grande e moderna," Ichiro afirmou, "você não devia tratar Kaname-san como se ela fosse uma caipira."

"Ha!" Udo não escondeu o seu descrédito ao seu irmão. "Mitakihara não é nem um décimo de Tóquio."

"Certo..." Ichiro olhou pelo retrovisor. "Kaname-san, tem algum lugar em especial que gostaria de visitar primeiro?"

"Hum... Para mim tanto faz. Eu deixarei isso para vocês."

Udo ergueu os braços. "VAMOS PARA A DISNEYLÂNDIA!"

"Não e nem teria como. Semana de ouro, esqueceu? Somente com reservas." Ichiro olhou de relance para o irmão. "Se bem que no seu caso talvez fosse possível. Alguém poderia acabar confundido você com uma das atrações do parque."

Ele tirou o chapéu. "Esse seria o meu sonho."

"Wehihi..."

De braços cruzados, Homura observava o trio quando ouviu os passos de uma de suas crianças no teto do carro e notou uma saliência se formar. Sem fazer alarde, ela usou uma mão fortalecida magicamente para por a lataria no lugar.

Os morros foram deixados para trás enquanto eles entravam na zona urbana. No primeiro cruzamento, Ichiro virou para direita e logo passaram em frente a uma estação.

Eles entraram em um estacionamento pago próximo. Quando o veículo parou, Homura saiu e viu suas crianças, em um conjunto organizando, já a aguardando. Os sorrisos delas só faziam a garota ficar mais incomodada.

Madoka decidiu sair pela mesma porta. Ela deu uma piscadela e fez um gesto de silêncio para as bonecas. "Shhh..."

"Eu já decidi," Ichiro disse ao acionar o alarme do veículo, "nós vamos ao palácio imperial."

"O que vamos fazer lá?" Udo perguntou, "a aparição pública do imperador foi dias atrás."

"O jardim, é claro."

O rapaz revirou os olhos.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Na estação, as bonecas saltaram ou passaram engatinhando pelas catracas, enquanto Ichiro comprava tíquetes. "Com esses nós poderemos usar o metrô pelo resto do dia."

Por sorte, havia um trem para embarque na plataforma. Por azar, mesmo sendo um feriado, ele ficou lotado.

Homura ficara tensa, pois não podia enxergar as suas crianças em meio às pessoas, só podia contar com o reconhecido fato de que elas ficavam mais comportadas quando Madoka estava por perto.

Manuke estava observando uma mãe sentada com o seu bebê dormindo no colo.

Então a criança abriu os olhos.

A boneca sorriu para ela e acenou.

Quase no mesmo instante a criança começou chorar, para a preocupação da mãe. "Oh... O que houve? Teve um pesadelo?"

Já havia passado trinta minutos de viagem quando Ichiro avisou, "estação de Tóquio, é nessa."

Eles desembarcaram em uma plataforma com um grande movimento de pessoas. Eles subiram as escadas e caminharam por corredores familiares, com muitas lojas. Quando deixaram a construção vermelha de arquitetura gótica, Madoka e Homura se encontraram no mesmo largo pátio cercado por arranha-céus de dias atrás.

Udo tirou o chapéu e se curvou. "Ah... É bom estar de volta."

"Vamos, tem muito a se ver." Ichiro guiou eles, indo em linha reta, atravessando as avenidas movimentadas. Era possível ver que, mais além das altas construções de aço e vidro, havia uma ilha verdejante cercada por uma grossa muralha de pedra e um fosso.

Udo se virou para as garotas, todo feliz. "Isso Mitakihara não tem, não é, Madoka?"

Ela sorriu. "Não... Nada similar."

Na ponte havia guaritas e guardas vigiando, mas nenhum deles pôde notar as bonecas saltando sem esforço sobre o fosso e se equilibrando pela beirada da muralha.

Ichiro apontou. "O jardim leste do palácio já abriu para o público."

"Ah, mas eu queria tirar uma foto aqui com a Homura," disse Madoka.

"Hã?" Homura estava prestando atenção nas suas crianças quando foi puxada gentilmente pela outra garota até próximo do fosso.

Udo se empolgou. "Legal, deixa que eu-"

Ichiro recebeu o  _smartphone_  da Madoka.

"Ei! Eu pedi primeiro."

"Ela deu para mim." Ichiro usou o braço para fazer o irmão se distanciar. "Certo, não esqueçam de sorrir."

Madoka e Homura ficaram uma ao lado da outra. Com Madoka olhando para ela, Homura mostrou um sorriso educado.

Após tirar algumas fotos, eles foram ao portão que dava acesso ao jardim. Havia um grande número de pessoas entrando e saindo, mas o caminho era largo o bastante.

Como era de se esperar, o jardim era ornamentado por plantas e árvores vistosas, mas também haviam construções de arquitetura antiga, do qual se mesclavam muito bem com o cenário.

"Ali é uma guarnição." Udo apontava, falando para Madoka. "E ali uma casa de chá."

Também havia lagos com carpas, dos quais as bonecas tomaram o tempo delas para assustá-los. O som da água, dos pássaros e insetos formavam uma sinfonia relaxante.

Eles subiram por um caminho pavimentado, passando entre as altas muralhas e chegando a uma planície rodeada por árvores. A grama baixa era como um carpete verde onde algumas pessoas sentavam ou deitavam nele.

"É um lugar de muita paz, não é Homura?" Madoka perguntou.

A garota de óculos assentiu. "Mas sempre há os arranha-céus os cercando para lembrá-los de onde eles estão."

Eles se aproximaram de estrutura que havia na planície, uma grande plataforma composta por blocos de pedras gigantes.

Udo abriu um sorriso maroto para Madoka. "Sabia que ali era um altar onde se fazia sacrifícios humanos?"

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ali é onde ficava a torre principal do castelo Edo. Com cinco andares, era a mais alta de todo Japão, mas foi destruído em um grande incêndio e nunca mais foi reconstruído."

E o sorriso dele se foi. "É... Você está certa."

Para a diversão de Ichiro. "Ainda tentando impressionar ela com o seu vasto conhecimento?"

Udo voltou a sorrir. "Ah, eu só estava tentando assustá-la um pouco."

"Uhum..."

"É sério!"

Eles subiram por uma rampa até o topo da plataforma, onde oferecia uma boa visão da extensão da planície, mas não era o suficiente para a dimensão de todo o jardim.

Sem as árvores para oferecer proteção, o vento ali era mais forte. As longas tranças da Homura balançavam quando ela notou Madoka apontando a lente da câmera para ela. "O que é isso?"

"Estou tirando fotos do jardim," a outra garota respondeu, em tom de que aquilo era óbvio.

"Por que está me incluindo?"

Madoka franziu a testa e sorriu. "Porque você está linda."

Homura desviou olhar. "Ah sim..."

Udo estufou o peito com ar fresco. "Ah...  _Okay_ , podemos ir agora? É minha vez de escolher o lugar."

Ichiro fez uma careta. "Quando que nós decidimos que seria assim?"

Madoka disse, "Eu estou curiosa para saber onde ele quer nos levar."

"Viu?" Udo disse ao irmão enquanto ajeitava o chapéu. "O passado tem o seu charme, mas eu quero mostrar a Tóquio de hoje."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Após mais uma viagem de metrô, eles deixaram a estação e chegaram a um calçamento fervilhado de pessoas, com prédios envolta cobertos com painéis com propaganda, perfeito para as bonecas escalarem.

Udo pulava e erguia os braços para aquele cenário. "Shibuya!"

"Ele está bem alegre," Madoka comentou.

Ichiro assentiu. "Essa é a verdadeira casa dele." Então ele apontou. "Veja."

Era a estátua de bronze de um cachorro sentado. Udo se apressou até ela, falando, "Esse é o querido Hachikou. Ele vinha a essa estação todos os dias e esperava pelo seu dono. Um dia o dono morreu, mas ele continuou vindo até a estação para esperar pela chegada dele," ele começou a falar pausadamente, colocando mais ênfase, "todos os dias, por anos, até a sua morte."

"Uhum." Madoka sorriu.

Mas não era exatamente a expressão que ele estava esperando. "Ehhh... Você já sabia disso."

"Todo mundo sabe do Hachikou," disse Ichiro.

"É uma bela história de devoção," Madoka olhou para Homura.

"Ao ponto de ser lembrado e ganhar uma estátua," a outra garota complementou, "mas há alguém que possa assegurar de que no final ele reencontrou o seu dono?"

A expressão de Madoka quase não mudou, apenas um leve levantar das sobrancelhas.

"Ahn, Você vai querer tirar uma foto?" Ichiro perguntou.

"Ah. Sim... Sim..." Madoka ofereceu o seu  _smartphone_  para ele.

No entanto, Udo foi mais rápido. "Minha vez!" Ele pegou o dispositivo e se afastou. "Garotas, façam uma pose legal."

Sem idéia do que seria uma 'pose legal', Madoka e Homura apenas ficaram lado a lado próximo à estátua.

"Assim está bom." Udo ficou um tempo apontando a câmera para elas. "Só mais um pouco. Mais um pouco... Pronto! A foto está ótima."

"Que bom." Madoka foi de encontro a ele.

Ichiro chegou primeiro e agressivamente tirou o  _smartphone_  da posse do irmão.

Para a perplexidade da garota, mas não muito de Udo.

"Certo." Ichiro o entregou para Madoka. "Eu tirei o número dele da sua lista de contatos."

Ela ficou ainda mais surpresa. "O número dele?"

"Sim." Ele olhou para o irmão mais novo. "Ele É sorrateiro assim."

"É mais prático do que colocar em um papelzinho." Udo apontou para o norte, já mudando de assunto. "Vamos para lá, tem muita coisa boa para mostrar."

Para chegar até lá eles teriam que atravessar um imenso cruzamento. Mais de uma centena de pessoas viam os carros passarem, aguardando o momento oportuno.

E ele veio.

Como exércitos prestes a se chocarem no campo de batalha, as pessoas de ambos os lados da rua caminhavam pela larga faixa de pedestre. Todos estavam em um ritmo rápido, alguns até corriam, mas sem acidentes.

Observando a multidão, Homura notou outra coisa, algo que já havia visto no jardim. Comparado a Mitakihara, havia muito mais estrangeiros. De fato, Tóquio era uma cidade do mundo.

Seu olhar cresceu.

Entre o emaranhado de calças e saias, sapatos e tênis, havia um conjunto de quatro patas brancas e uma cauda felpuda.

Seu braço foi puxado, era Udo. "Olha por onde anda, você quase deu de-WHOA!"

Ela puxou o braço com tamanha força que quase o derruba. Infelizmente, a distração fora o suficiente para perder aquela criatura de vista.

Ichiro olhou para trás. "O que foi Udo?"

"Hmmm... Nada não..." O rapaz checou se ele ainda tinha todos os dedos da mão.

O homem trocou olhares com Madoka, suspirando.

Ela deu de ombros.

Eles chegaram ao outro lado e continuaram pela calçada. Homura estava muito mais tensa e alerta, olhando para as árvores, postes e os topos dos prédios. Suas crianças estavam muito distraídas, copiando a coreografia de um grupo de garotas em um painel de propaganda, para serem úteis na procura.

Ela não encontrou o que queria, mas os seus olhos se encontraram com uma garota no outro lado da rua. Ela se vestia com a pompa de uma princesa européia, em tons pastéis de rosa e verde, e carregava consigo um elaborado guarda sol. Usava maquiagem pesada e vários acessórios, mas o que mais se destacava era o pingente com uma gema púrpura na forma de um coração estilizado. Após a breve troca, a garota retornou ao seu passeio, olhando para as vitrines calmamente.

Homura cerrou seu punho esquerdo.

"Aqui em Harajuku tem de tudo." Udo entrou em um brechó. "A imaginação é o limite!"

Os outros o seguiram. O lugar era uma série de corredores estreitos, com muitas roupas à venda, além de penduricalhos e outras pequenas bugigangas. Os temas eram variados, indo do mundano ao bizarro.

No fundo de um dos corredores veio uma mulher de meia idade, seu cabelo e olhos eram cor de abóbora, com as bochechas cobertas por glíter em forma de estrelinhas. Usava roupas da mesa cor, que lembravam um pijama, e usava pantufas com sola plataforma.

Udo não conteve a alegria ao vê-la. "Moniii-chaaan!"

"Udo-kunnn~!" a mulher exclamou com uma voz exageradamente fofa, enquanto batia palmas e dava pulinhos.

"Hoje eu trouxe a minha família para conhecer a sua magnífica loja."

A vendedora se curvou para eles. "Por favor, sintam-se à vontade. Se estão procurando por algo específico, perguntem a mim."

"Obrigado..." Ichiro assentiu com certo embaraço.

Sorrindo, Madoka também assentiu.

Já Homura estava prestando atenção na rua, sua mente ocupada. [ _Tóquio devia ter uma grande concentração de garotas mágicas, mas não senti nenhuma presença..._ ] Ela se virou para a outra garota para perguntar. [ _Madoka, você enviou alguém da Lei dos Cic-_ ]

Madoka estava experimentando um par de óculos de armação laranja com lentes roxas, era tão grande que cobria até a testa. [ _Hã? Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção._ ]

Homura desviou o olhar.

De repente, Madoka sentiu algo sendo posto em sua cabeça.

"Ah, esse chapéu ficou muito bom! Preto com rosa chama muita atenção." Udo estava satisfeito. "Vamos apelidar esse visual de  _H'mura_."

"Wehihi..." Madoka tentou ajeitar os óculos para que aba do chapéu não ficasse batendo nele.

Ele olhou para o irmão. "E quanto a você?"

"O quê?" Ichiro franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você não acha que tem algo aqui para mim?"

"Hmmm..." Udo gesticulou para que a mulher chegasse mais perto. "Ei Moni-chan, por favor, não me diga que ele é um caso perdido."

"Definitivamente não," ela afirmou, sorrindo, "com alguém tão bonito como ele, é difícil cometer erros."

"Eh..." Ichiro pressionou os lábios. "Obrigado."

Ela continuou, "felizmente, a camisa dele tem um boa mistura cores, se ele ao menos desabotoasse a gola e as mangas..."

"Ah sim..." Udo assentiu para o irmão. "Seria bom."

"Certo." Ichiro seguiu as instruções.

A mulher então pegou um conjunto de argolas com diferentes tamanhos e cores vivas. "Coloque esses em seus pulsos e pescoço. Sua juventude irá aflorar."

"Aflorar, hmmm..." Ele colocou algumas argolas nos pulsos e, relutante, no pescoço. "Então, como estou?"

"Uns dois anos mais novo." Udo bagunçou o cabelo do irmão. "Agora três."

"Você parece mais alegre agora," Madoka comentou.

"Eu pareço?" Ichiro se olhou em um espelho, tocando as argolas em seu pescoço. "Eu não estou acostumado com isso, me sinto desconfortável."

Homura não opinou, se reservando a assistir aquela cena banal a certa distância, no entanto a vendedora começou a se aproximar. A garota logo disse, "Eu não estou interessada."

"Eu não tenho muito que sugerir," a mulher respondeu, "você passa a mensagem muito bem."

"O que disse?"

"Suas mãos estão rígidas, como se não houvesse carne nelas." Ela continuava com uma voz doce e baixa, contrastando com impacto das palavras que dizia. "Sua postura está fechada e suas roupas são pesadas... Você tenta esconder um conflito dentro de si, suas mãos revelam esse esforço, é a forma que você encontrou para clamar por ajuda."

Homura pressionou os lábios e baixou o olhar.

"Eu não a conheço, eu sei que não posso ajudá-la. No entanto, se quiser continuar assim..." A mulher pegou um pequeno cachecol vermelho colocou envolta da gola da garota.

Homura viu que uma das pontas do cachecol ficou suspenso na altura de seu coração.

"Isso vai trazer vida a toda essa escuridão."

"Oooohhhh..."

Homura então viu Madoka com mão na boca, maravilhada.

"Ficou bom em você," ela disse.

A vendedora fechou os olhos, assentindo.

"Obrigada..." disse a garota de cabelos escuros.

"Moni-chan! Moni-chan!" Udo chamou, "você pode tirar uma foto da gente?"

"Claro!" Ela recebeu o  _smartphone_  da Madoka e se posicionou.

Udo instruía, "Vamos ficar mais perto pessoal."

Para surpresa de Homura e Madoka, as bonecas apareceram correndo para fazer parte do grupo, disputando o pouco espaço que havia.

"Não empurra," Ichiro reclamou para o irmão.

"Eu não estou."

Depois de algumas fotos tiradas, a mulher devolveu o dispositivo.

"Elas ficaram excelentes," Madoka disse, "obrigada."

Udo estava olhando para elas. "Você tem que compartilhar conosco."

"Não, eu não quero que ninguém mais veja isso." Ichiro removeu as argolas.

Para a indignação de seu irmão. "O que está fazendo?!"

"Isso é demais para mim, mas eu vou manter minha gola e mangas desabotoadas, é um feriado afinal de contas."

Madoka tirou os óculos e o chapéu para devolver.

Udo a impediu. "Não o chapéu! Esse meu presente, eu irei pagar por ele."

"Mas..."

"Madoka, eu quero que se lembre desse dia." Ele deu um peteleco na aba do chapéu dele. "Mas fotos são apenas imagens. Nossas memórias são compostas por todos os nossos sentidos. Então quero algo que você possa tocar, cheirar, colocar na boca se for louca. Haha!"

"Hihi..." Ela disse educadamente, "Então eu irei aceitar esse presente."

Vendo aquilo, Homura voltou sua atenção para o cachecol que estava usando, para as crianças e para a vendedora.

A mulher sorriu e assentiu.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Realmente ficou bom em ti." Agora usando um chapéu preto, uma adição questionável ao seu visual, Madoka elogiava a outra garota e o seu cachecol.

Eles estavam de voltas às ruas de Harajuku, procurando por um lugar para almoçar.

"Minha irmã parece uma artista refinada agora," Udo comentou, "bem, ela quis ser uma."

Homura manteve sua impassividade.

"Vamos aqui." Ichiro apontou para um restaurante.

Udo fez uma careta. "Eww... Comida comum? Por que não uma hamburgueria?"

"Você se esqueceu da saúde da nossa irmã?"

O lugar era pequeno, claustrofóbico, mas bem iluminado e com música ambiente. Não havia garçom ou um atendente, mas duas máquinas de venda, uma de bebidas e outra para pratos feitos. Depois de escolherem e colocarem o dinheiro no local indicado, eles não precisaram esperar muito para que as refeições embaladas com plástico surgissem em uma abertura que ligava o lugar à cozinha.

"A gente podia pagar por algo mais caro, hein?" Udo reclamou.

E Ichiro retrucou, "Minha fome diz que isso vale mais que o preço, isso é negócio."

Homura interrompeu a discussão. "Com licença, eu irei ao banheiro para tomar os meus remédios."

"Eu vou contigo!" Madoka se prontificou.

Para o tamanho do restaurante, o banheiro era espaçoso. Homura colocou sua bolsinha sobre o balcão da pia e começou a tirar a caixas de remédios.

"Você realmente trouxe," Madoka disse.

"Chiharu-san irá checar." Homura olhou para ela pelo reflexo do espelho e ficou assim. Por um tempo a única coisa que era ouvida era som dos compridos sendo estourados para fora de suas cartelas, então ela perguntou, "você está satisfeita agora?"

Madoka ficou mais séria. "Isso não é sobre mim."

Homura jogou os comprimidos na lata de lixo.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Depois do almoço e uma curta viagem de metro, eles chegaram a outra parte da cidade com grandes arranha-céus.

"Aqui estamos, Shinjuku..." Udo ajeitou o chapéu. "Vai querer mostrar a companhia do nosso papai?"

Ichiro respondeu, "Eu quero mostrar para Kaname-san algo que ela já deve ter visto muitas vezes na TV."

Eles caminharam por uma rua com um intenso tráfego de veículos, passando por baixo de passarelas e viadutos, então apareceu um prédio que se destacava em relação aos demais, com duas torres com duzentos metros de altura.

"Ah, essa é a prefeitura," Madoka disse.

"Isso mesmo." Ichiro apontou. "nós podemos ir à torre sul e ter uma boa visão da cidade."

Udo apontou também. "Madoka, está vendo aquele prédio distante?"

Ela viu um arranha-céu de sessenta andares.

"É ali que meu irmão vai trabalhar pelo resto da vida."

Ichiro foi rápido nas palavras. "Você também irá."

"Eu ainda tenho um tempo", Udo falou, convencido, "e no caso de eu ir, você vai me conseguir uma posição no setor de comunicação, certo?"

"Eu comentei com o pai, mas você tem uma idéia equivocada de como é. Lá também terá que preencher relatórios e andar de terno e gravata."

"Eu vou mudar essa política."

"Quem disse que você será o chefe?"

Udo puxou para baixo a aba do chapéu, cobrindo a face. "N-Não me faça perder as esperanças!"

Enquanto ouvia a conversa deles, Homura suspirou.

_Eu não pertenço a esse lugar._

Ela olhou para trás e viu suas bonecas acenando, sorridentes, em meio as multidão que passava por elas sem notar.

_Eu não pertenço a lugar algum._

Ela percebeu que Madoka estava olhando para ela, novamente séria.

Isso mudou quando o  _smartphone_  da Madoka vibrou. Ela sorriu. "Deve ser a minha mãe, eu enviei a foto que tiramos juntos em Harajuku." Assim que leu a mensagem, ela franziu a testa. "Oh..." Ela leu várias para ter certeza.

"O que foi?" Udo pulou para o lado dela para ver a tela.

Surpresa, Madoka pressionou o dispositivo contra o peito para esconder aquilo.

Era tarde, Udo ficou boquiaberto e sorriu. "Ohhhh! Eu já gosto da sua mãe!"

Ichiro ficou curioso. "O que aconteceu?"

O rapaz respondeu, "Ela comentou a foto, dizendo 'Quem é o namorado de quem?'."

"Ah..." Ichiro ponderou. "Então ela não sabe que somos irmãos da Homura. Ela não contou. Nós temos que resolver isso."

"Que nada!" Udo abraçou Madoka. "Escreve para ela que nós somos um casal."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Isso é errado..."

"É só uma pequena brincaaaAAAHH!" O braço de Udo foi segurado por Homura e puxado para longe de Madoka. "Está tentando quebrar a minha mão de novo?"

"De novo?" Ichiro ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Haha, não é nada..." Ele moveu seu pulso dolorido. "Mas nossa irmã até que está forte para alguém que fez uma cirurgia no coração."

Homura permaneceu calada.

Madoka começou a escrever uma mensagem. "Eu irei explicar para ela."

Enquanto isso, Udo veio com uma sugestão. "Ow, se vocês realmente querem uma boa vista da cidade, nós temos que ir à  _Skytree_."

" _Skytree_? Em um feriado?" Ichiro sorriu, incrédulo. "Só iremos conseguir tickets para entrar a noite."

"Melhor ainda!" Udo retornou em direção à estação. "Mas temos que ir agora!"

Ichiro esperou ele ficar um pouco distante para se aproximar de Madoka e sussurrar, "Kaname-san."

"Hã?"

"Peço desculpas pelo meu irmão ser tão inapropriado. Se for demais, me chame."

"Não..." Madoka olhou de relance para Homura.

Ela estava tensa, acompanhando Udo pelo olhar.

Madoka sorriu. "Não precisa."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Eles deixaram outra estação. A Skytree, uma torre de metal com mais de seiscentos metros de altura, era facilmente visível daquele ponto, mas ainda estava distante.

Algo que incomodou Udo. "Por que a estação Asakusa? Poderíamos ter chegado lá direto."

"Ainda deve ter bastantes tickets para comprar," Ichiro respondeu, "e há um lugar muito especial próximo daqui."

Eles chegaram a um grande portão, onde se destacava uma imensa lanterna de papel vermelha que ficava suspensa na entrada. Duas estátuas de deuses, uma em cada lado do portão, vigiavam uma multidão sem fim.

Udo não estava com muita vontade de encarar aquilo. "É claro que isso aqui estaria assim em um feriado..."

Mas eles continuaram, lentamente encontrando um caminho entre as pessoas. Eles passaram por debaixo da lanterna, vendo que em sua base havia uma belíssima gravura de um dragão.

Mais adiante havia outro portão, para chegar até lá eles teriam que continuar por um longo percurso onde em cada lado havia muitas lojas. Lembrancinhas, tradicionais quimonos e leques, artesanato e guloseimas típicas, eram vendidas ali.

"Madoka, vai querer algo?" Udo perguntou.

"Podemos ver isso na volta," Ichiro disse enquanto liderava o grupo.

Os primeiros monges foram avistados e também pessoas usando quimonos. Nos cruzamentos, riquixás passavam, normalmente com turistas dentro.

Madoka tirava fotos de tudo o que via.

Quando passaram pelo segundo portão eles chegaram a um grande pátio. Ali havia uma torre de cinco andares, cada um com um beiral, e um longo pináculo de metal em seu topo. Tanto o pináculo quanto os beirais continham sinos que faziam barulho com o sabor do vento.

Continuando o caminho, havia um queimador de incenso, onde as pessoas se purificavam com a fumaça. Depois daquilo era o templo, a construção principal, predominantemente vermelha, com branco, verde e adornos dourados.

"Senjouji," disse Ichiro, "o templo da Kannon."

"Deusa da piedade." O semblante de Madoka era de júbilo. "Ela tomou para si os pecados do mundo, até mesmo do carrasco que a matou, e por isso ela foi enviada para o inferno. Contudo, quando ela pisou no solo condenado, o inferno inteiro se tornou um paraíso. Ela podia ascender, mas quando ouviu o choro vindo do mundo dos mortais, ela decidiu voltar, pois sua missão não havia acabado."

"História legal..." Udo bocejou. "Pessoal, o templo tá cheio de gente, eu acho que não vai dar para entrar."

"Podemos esperar um pouco," Ichiro respondeu.

Homura sentiu uma presença atrás dela. Eram as suas crianças, cada boneca com um leque escondendo a boca, exceto Noroma, que já havia mastigado o dela.

Enquanto esperavam, Udo retornou para as lojas e trouxe bolinhos no palito. "Uns dangos para adoçar a boca."

Finalmente, conseguiram subir as escadarias do templo e chegar à entrada do salão principal. Havia um grande altar de ouro, rico em detalhes, cercado por arranjos de flores e lâmpadas.

Não que Madoka pudesse ver, com tantas pessoas mais altas na frente dela.

"Quer que eu tire algumas fotos?" Ichiro ofereceu.

"Eu gostaria."

Enquanto ele recebia o  _smartphone_  dela, Ichiro notou o seu irmão olhando para o lado de fora, mais especificamente para a torre  _Skytree_. "Depois disso, nós já vamos ou pode ficar muito tarde."

Deixando o templo, foi uma caminhada de meia hora até a  _Skytree_. Era possível chegar mais rápido de metrô, mas a experiência de se dar conta do tamanho daquele colosso passo a passo valia a pena.

A torre fazia parte de um complexo de lojas e restaurantes.

Ichiro falou, "Antes de subirmos lá, podemos comer."

"Eu já vou avisando!" Udo deu um sorrisinho enquanto ajeitava a sua jaqueta. "Não importa aonde vocês forem, eu vou comer um hamburguer beeeem grande e suculento!"

Na base da torre havia um pavimento onde pessoas tiravam fotos, mas a maioria estava em uma longa fila.

Para desespero de Udo, "Droga..."

"Essas pessoas querem ver o pôr do sol," Ichiro disse, "tenho certeza que ainda há tickets para noite."

As bonecas não esperaram. Elas pularam e começaram a escalar a grande estrutura metálica, acenando para que sua mestra a acompanhassem. No entanto, Homura manteve seus pés firmes no chão.

Madoka tirava mais fotos, tentando focalizar o zênite da torre.

"Você vai acabar quebrando o pescoço assim ou, pior, deixar o seu chapéu cair." Udo se aproximou. "Por que não deita no chão?"

Ela olhou para ele.

E Udo sentiu que ela estava desconfiada. "É sério. Veja, há outras pessoas fazendo isso também." Ele tirou o seu chapéu e deitou ao lado dela.

Madoka então fez o mesmo.

"Ah, isso não está bom." Os dedos dele agilmente tocavam na tela do dispositivo. "Você não devia usar tanto zoom, a sua lente não permite isso. Ao invés disso, use o efeito de olho de peixe."

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "A imagem ficou distorcida, mas agora eu consigo colocar a torre inteira na foto."

"Sim e você vai estar valorizando o tamanho dela, fica legal."

Homura observava o casal rindo e conversando, suas pálpebras estavam pesadas.

"Ele conseguiu impressionar ela um pouco no fim das contas," Ichiro comentou e olhou de relance para sua irmã.

A garota não esboçava movimento algum.

"Bem, eu vou ir comprar os tickets." Ichiro saiu.

"Eu vou contigo."

Não deu tempo para ele se virar, Homura passou em passos firmes em direção a fila.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

O sol tinha ido embora quando o grupo pôde entrar no elevador. Rápido, em menos de um minuto eles haviam alcançado a altura de trezentos e cinqüenta metros.

A porta se abriu para um deck com grandes janelas panorâmicas. Ali também havia uma lanchonete e lembrancinhas à venda. Como Ichiro previu, havia um menor número de pessoas nesse horário.

"Dá pra ver a Disneylândia daqui." Udo estava excitado. "Só preciso encontrar onde."

"Por que não usa isso?" Ichiro apontou para uma tela interativa com informações dos lugares mais importantes para se ver.

"Eu não sou turista!"

Madoka começou a tirar fotos, quando reconheceu. "Aquilo ali é... a Torre de Tóquio?"

"É, a velha torre..." Udo brincou com a perspectiva. "Veja, consigo segurá-la entre os meus dedos!"

"Wehihi." Ela tirou outra foto.

Com os braços cruzados, Homura olhava para cidade à noite. Daquele ponto a vista era muito familiar, não muito diferente de Mitakihara.

" _.ahlirb edadic A_ "

Ela afirmou, "Eu não pedi a sua opinião."

"O que disse?" Ichiro franziu a testa.

Ela trocou olhares com ele, mas logo desviou o olhar. "Eu... Eu estava pensando alto." E se afastou.

Eles andaram pelo deck, até um ponto onde o chão era de vidro e podia-se ver a base da torre, oferecendo uma maior noção da altura que estavam.

Udo começou a pular e pisar contra o vidro.

Ichiro segurou ele. "Ei..."

"O que foi irmão? Tem medo altura? Alguém que pilota helicóptero."

"Eu tenho medo da sua estupidez."

"Haha, isso aqui não quebra." Udo olhou para Madoka. "Veja, ela não está com medo."

Ela sorriu. "Estou mais preocupada contigo do que medo. Eu não sei quanto a..." Quando ela virou a outra garota não estava ali.

Homura segurava firme o seu cachecol vermelho em um canto escuro e distante deles.

Vendo aquilo, ela se virou para os outros dois e forçou um sorriso maior. "Talvez ela esteja sim."

"Hmmm..." Ichiro também olhava para Homura.

"É." Udo deu de ombros e saiu. "Vamos subir mais pessoal."

Depois de pagarem pela entrada, eles usaram um elevador menor. Ele subia por dentro da torre e havia janelas que permitiam ver a estrutura metálica. No caso de Homura e Madoka era mais que isso.

As bonecas estavam sentadas nas treliças, cumprimentando as recém-chegadas.

Eles alcançaram outro deck observacional, menor que o anterior. Era na verdade uma rampa que subia, fazendo uma espiral envolta da torre.

"Nossa..." Udo olhava para as estrelas através dos painéis de vidro. "E nem é o ponto mais alto, é uma pena que não podemos ir até lá."

"Sim," Ichiro ponderou, "mesmo que eu já tenha visto isso tantas vezes de helicóptero, ainda fascina. Essa sensação do grande ser tão pequeno."

Homura foi ficando para trás em relação ao grupo quando ouviu o que seria uma revoada de pássaros. Ela parou e viu suas crianças, de mãos dadas e pés descalços, despencando da torre. Logo ela notou que Madoka havia parado também, olhando para ela com serenidade. Era tempo de explicar. [ _Nada de errado, elas apenas estão brincando._ ]

Carregando a mesma expressão, Madoka voltou a andar, parecia satisfeita.

Não era uma certeza para Homura, nunca mais fora. Não era primeira vez e, desde então, ficava cada vez mais difícil de decifrá-la.

A rampa terminava em uma sala circular, no ponto mais alto que eles poderiam alcançar.

"Quatrocentos e cinqüenta metros..." Udo chegou o mais perto possível da janela e abriu os braços. "Estou voando!"

A sala continha um pequeno hall, onde jogo de espelhos e luzes formavam padrões incríveis. Fora isso, apenas a oportunidade de tirar fotos únicas.

Ichiro viu uma atendente olhar para o seu relógio de pulso. "Eu acho que o nosso tempo está se esgotando."

As pessoas começaram a se dirigir ao elevador. Homura caminhava juntamente com a multidão, tinha pressa, já que Udo estava justamente atrás.

"Ow, está tentando fugir, irmã?"

Ela rangeu os dentes, mas eles iriam voltar para casa depois disso. Era só agüentar um pouco mais...

Quando entrou no elevador, Homura notou que já estava muito cheio.

"Parece que os outros dois vão esperar."

Com o comentário de Udo, ela rapidamente se virou.

Parado no lado de fora, ao lado de Ichiro, Madoka lentamente abriu um sorriso.

Homura arregalou os olhos, era o mesmo sentimento de quando a viu pela primeira nessa manhã. Era tarde demais, a porta se fechou.

Com o elevador descendo, Ichiro comentou para Madoka, "Nós temos tempo para uma última espiadinha."

"Sim."

Eles foram até a janela mais próxima, o silêncio trazia uma sensação maior da imensidão do mundo.

A cidade e a noite, dois céus estrelados que se encontravam no horizonte.

"Espero que Udo não tente algo bobo com a nossa irmã," Ichiro disse.

Madoka respondeu, "Você se preocupa bastante. Eu vi isso hoje, você é bom para ela."

Ele prestou atenção em seu próprio reflexo no vidro. "Está enganada, eu não fui um bom irmão."

Ela abaixou olhar.

"Eu fiz coisas... de que eu sinto vergonha. Com nosso pai ausente, eu como irmão mais velho deveria ter sido exemplar, mas usei essa posição contra ela. Agora, quando vejo Homura assim, eu sei que foi devido a mim."

"E você não pediu perdão?"

"Quando me dei conta do que tinha feito, foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz e ela aceitou. No entanto, eram palavras e atos vazios. Ela nem me reconhece como do mesmo sangue. Não tenho como compensar o dano que foi feito, não tenho como mudar isso..."

"Eu convivi com Homura por um bom tempo, eu posso lhe assegurar..." Madoka olhou para ele. "Você está cometendo um engano."

A voz suave dela trouxe uma afirmação dura, Ichiro hesitou em perguntar, "O que quer dizer?"

"Você deixou de ser o que era e nunca considerou isso? Pois eu digo, Homura mudou. Vocês dois agora têm bastante experiência para saber o quanto representa esse passado para as suas vidas de agora em diante. Eu acredito no coração dela, você deveria também."

Uma estrela cadente. O coração de Ichiro acelerou, sendo preenchido por uma vontade, uma esperança.

_Essa mulher..._

Surpreso, ele olhou para ela. Havia apenas uma adolescente, usando um estúpido chapéu preto, mas com uma expressão firme e tranqüila. Ele se sentia pequeno, como estivesse diante de sua mãe.

E como era, ele não precisava de mais palavras para entender. "Você quer que eu ajude ela."

Madoka juntou as mãos e assentiu lentamente.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Dizem que a viajem de volta é mais curta que a de ida. Foi a sensação que eles tiveram quando o carro estacionou na frente da mansão.

Udo falou enquanto todos deixavam o veículo, "E ainda há muitos lugares que a gente não visitou."

Ichiro concordou, "Odaiba, Ginza e seu subterrâneo, a ponte arco-íris..."

"Disneylândia."

"Pode parar com isso?"

"Tssss..." Udo sorriu para Madoka. "E aí? Gostou?"

"Foi muito bom," ela respondeu, olhando para Homura, "né?"

Ela deu uma resposta rápida, "Foi..."

Por um instante, Ichiro pressionou os lábios.

Algo que não escapou de Homura.

Enquanto isso, Madoka mantinha um sorriso gentil.

Udo se abraçou. "Uhhh... Pessoal, é sempre um tanto frio aqui fora durante a noite, vamos entrando."

Quando a porta abriu, as primeiras que entraram no hall foram as bonecas, correndo.

Depois foi Udo. "Ah... De volta ao mausoléu."

Ichiro avisou, "Se Chiharu-san ouvir isso..."

"Todos já devem estar dormindo."

De repente, uma melodia forte veio de um corredor.

"Ou não..." O irmão mais velho lamentou. "O nosso pai vai passar a noite na biblioteca."

Udo tirou o chapéu e coçou a cabeça. "Ele e aquela geringonça velha."

"Com licença."

Eles viram Homura se apressar em direção a escada.

Enquanto ouviam ela subir, Udo comentou, "E lá vai a nossa irmã se trancafiar no quarto de novo."

Ichiro suspirou.

Já Madoka levou a mão ao peito. Ela ergueu a cabeça e fechou os olhos, para absorver melhor cada nota. Uma velha alegria, mas ela não sorriu, pois seu charme inebriante era os grilhões de uma alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Capitulação


	7. Capitulação

O dia havia chegado, mas não o sol. Uma espessa serração cobria os morros, incluindo a mansão.

Homura só podia agradecer.

A conveniente cortina de umidade ocultou os seus passos até o seu esconderijo, longe dos olhares, dos julgamentos e canções acusadoras. Apenas as memórias para lhe atormentar em paz.

Os arbustos eram altos e bem cuidados, mas não tinham flores, nem o canto de pássaros e sons de insetos, não havia um símbolo de vida naquele labirinto do jardim. Homura fazia cada curva desejando se perder mais, ir mais fundo.

Pois havia um propósito a mais dessa vez.

Chegando a um ponto sem saída, ela parou e olhou envolta. Se sentindo segura para fazer isso, ela ergueu a voz, "Apareça! Eu sei que você está aí em algum lugar..."

Seu convite foi recebido pelo silêncio, mas ela se manteve onde estava. Ela repetiria o chamado se fosse necessário.

Não foi. Primeiro um sutil som de folhagens e então um vulto branco aterrissou na frente da garota. A criatura felpuda de olhos vermelhos se sentou na grama e balançou sua cauda. [ _Homura Akemi, em que posso ser útil?_ ]

A garota esboçou uma expressão rancorosa.

Kyuubey abanou seu par de orelhas pequenas.

Ela então afirmou, "Você tem vigiado Madoka e eu, até mesmo aqui, Incubator."

[ _Naturalmente. Eu estou sempre à disposição para o caso de Madoka Kaname querer a minha presença, ou você como agora. Aliás, nós continuamos a coletar sementes da aflição e devemos entregar para ela logo._ ]

Homura semicerrou o olhar. "E é apenas isso?"

[ _Se você me chamou para fazer insinuações..._ ] Kyuubey se virou e preparou para pular sobre a parede de arbustos.

"Espere!" Ela estendeu a mão e abaixou o olhar. "Desculpe..."

[ _Eu não levei isso como uma ofensa, apenas que o nosso tempo pode ser mais produtivo._ ] A criatura se virou para ela e piscou os olhos. [ _Na verdade, eu estou intrigado agora, eu não esperava ouvir isso vindo de você._ ]

"É né..." Ela se sentou próxima de um dos arbustos e abraçou os joelhos.

Kyuubey se aproximou mais. [ _Eu tenho notado também que você tem ficado mais distante de Madoka._ ]

Ela olhou de relance para ele.

[ _Talvez tenha encontrado algo de errado nela e esteja considerando o que discutimos algum tempo atrás._ ]

"Nunca."

[ _Hmmmm..._ ] Kyuubey apontou a sua cauda para ela. [ _Então seria sobre estar aqui?_ ]

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Por que pergunta? Você deve saber mais sobre eles do que eu."

[ _Na época que você estava nos impedindo de fazer contrato com Madoka, nós chegamos a pesquisar as suas origens, mas não nos aprofundamos quando ficou claro que você era uma anomalia._ ]

"Por falar em pesquisa..." Homura fez uma pausa antes de perguntar, "Você está procurando por uma fonte alternativa de energia? Madoka lhe deu tempo para isso."

Kyuubey assentiu. [ _O sistema de garotas mágicas é um dos frutos de nossa pesquisa de combate contra a entropia e nunca havíamos parado._ ]

"Não poderia apresentar algo? Uma prova de seu progresso."

[ _É um trabalho de longo tempo. Acredito que Madoka compreende ou ela mesma já teria pedido._ ]

As palavras de Homura foram ácidas, "Talvez você esteja contando com a gentileza dela."

Porém isso jamais seria o bastante para mudar a expressão de Kyuubey. [ _Isso é uma acusação?_ ]

"Deixe-me ser mais explícita," ela disse friamente, "você está usando esse tempo para tramar contra ela."

[ _O que nós ganharíamos com isso?_ ] A criatura ondulou seu outro par, de orelhas compridas.

"É óbvio! Voltar como era antes."

[ _Nós não temos esse interesse. A nossa nova metodologia de contratos que eu já havia lhe explicado reflete isso._ ]

"Mentiroso..."

Kyuubey fechou os olhos. [ _Vejo que é necessário compartilhar outro motivo pelo qual estamos observando vocês._ ] E os reabriu, agora eles brilhavam intensamente.

Homura sentiu um ar ameaçador.

[ _Através do poder emanente de suas emoções, nós testemunhamos o universo inteiro ser retorcido, e até um ser extinto. Tal escala estava além de qualquer expectativa._ ]

"Então você nos vê como uma ameaça," ela concluiu, ainda mais convencida, "mais um motivo para querer se livrar de nós."

[ _Nós não vemos dessa forma. Diferente de você, Madoka Kaname tem se mostrado bastante razoável. Por isso, é um risco tolerável._ ]

"Risco... Hmmm..."

Kyuubey notou um sorriso se formando nela. [ _Homura?_ ]

"Então..." A garota semicerrou o olhar. "Se houvesse um plano contra nós do qual você tivesse cem por cento de certeza de que ninguém, nem mesmo Madoka ou eu, pudesse descobrir de que você está por trás dele, você tentaria, não tentaria?"

Kyuubey inclinou a cabeça de lado. [ _Isso é muito específico._ ]

"Fufufufufu..."

[ _O que é isso? Por que está rindo?_ ]

A face de Homura se contraiu. "... fufufuuuhh... uuuhhh..." E lágrimas começaram a cair. "... uuhh... fufu... uuhfuhufuuuhhhfufufu..."

[ _Agora está chorando, porém ainda está sorrindo. Isso seriam lágrimas de felicidade? Eu não entendo..._ ]

"Você não mudou nada..." Ela abaixou cabeça, apoiando a testa em suas pernas recolhidas. Agora, escondida do mundo, seus dentes se rangeram mais do que nunca. "Isso... é tão... reconfortante..."

Kyuubey virou a cabeça. [ _Alguém está vindo._ ]

Imediatamente, ela arregalou os olhos. Homura se levantou e esfregou a face com as mangas. Respirando fundo, ela examinou as mãos, a pele parecia normal.

Passos na grama e então a figura de Ichiro emergiu na neblina.

Homura olhou para ele com toda a frieza que dispunha.

Isso não diminuiu o sorriso que ele carregava. "Já que você não estava em seu quarto, eu imaginei que estivesse aqui. Se lembra de quando eu encontrava você aqui chorando porque estava perdida?"

"Não era por causa disso que eu estava chorando," ela respondeu monotonamente.

"Nós pretendíamos que era."

Ela estremeceu e virou a cara. "O que você quer?"

"Eu falo em nome do nosso pai." Ele assentiu. "Ele quer que você faça o ensino médio em Tóquio."

Ela engoliu seco.

"Tendo em mente que isso é para preparar você para uma posição na companhia. Ainda não está definido qual, mas eu irei acompanhar seu condicionamento."

"Por quê..." Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Por que ele ofereceria isso para mim?"

"Porque ele tem medo de você." Ichiro parou de sorrir. "De que você cometa um ato irreversível."

Ela ficou parada, sem dizer nada.

Ele suspirou. "Você não tem para onde ir, o que guiava você se foi."

Homura cerrou os punhos.

Ele notou, mas continuou, "você não pode mais seguir os passos da sua mãe, mas também não pode viver em um limbo. Você precisa fazer algo!"

Não havia reação.

Vê-la assim, com suas tranças e óculos de sempre, a neblina cobrindo o labirinto, era como uma foto envelhecida para Ichiro. No entanto, era hora de reconhecer que sua irmã era outra pessoa. "Se nosso pai teme é porque você foi ousada. Eu sinto mais aliviado em saber que você não vive como uma vítima." Sem esperar por nada, ele deixou aquela foto para trás. "É de gente como você que nossa companhia precisa. Não precisa responder agora, você tem até o fim do ano letivo para isso..."

Homura ouviu os passos na grama ficarem distantes quando reabriu os olhos, com a voz dele em sua mente.

_... Você precisa fazer algo..._

[ _Ichiro Akemi._ ]

Ela olhou para a criatura que ainda estava ao lado dos seus pés.

[ _Eu diria que ele foi bastante racional. Agora você pode ter uma vida normal, como as outras peeeEEEEEHH!_ ]

Ela o agarrou pelas suas grandes orelhas e o trouxe à altura de seu olhar descontente. "Eu não desejei isso."

Kyuubey fechou os olhos e seu 'focinho sorridente' parecia zombá-la mais. [ _Você nunca irá aprender, não?_ ]

Ela o arremessou. O corpo dele debateu-se e rodopiou enquanto sumia na neblina.

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

Olhos abertos, de volta a este mundo, nas primeiras horas da tarde na mansão.

Não era por acaso, Madoka podia ouvir a melodia. Ela deixou a cama e o quarto. No corredor, ela parou na frente da porta fechada do quarto da Homura. Desde o almoço, ela não a tinha mais visto fora dali.

Ela deu um leve suspiro e continuou. Descendo a escadaria, ela podia ouvir mais claramente o som.

"Para onde está indo?"

E também pôde ouvir Chiharu, que entrou no hall de repente. Madoka cumprimentou com um sorriso, "Oi."

A mulher assentiu, mantendo sua seriedade. "Eu perguntei para onde está indo."

"Ah..." A garota deu de ombros. "Eu não sei ao certo."

Chiharu franziu a testa.

Enquanto Madoka tirava seu  _smartphone_  do bolso. "Amanhã eu estarei voltando para Mitakihara."

"Sim, você irá."

A resposta um tanto seca da governanta fez Madoka pausar por um instante. "Então... Eu estava pensando em tirar mais algumas fotos da casa, a minha família não vai acreditar que estive em um lugar tão luxuoso. Eu poderia tirar mais algumas de você também."

"Eu agradeço a oferta, mas estou ocupada."

Era uma recusa, mas a voz da mulher havia ficado menos tensa. Madoka sorriu mais. "Bem, se você mudar de idéia..."

"Sim, com licença." Chiharu fixou o seu olhar em direção a garota uma última vez antes de se ausentar do recinto.

Madoka esperou a porta se fechar para começar a tirar fotos das pinturas, estátuas e outras decorações, enquanto entrava no corredor, seguindo a música.

Então guardou o  _smartphone_.

Diante da porta da biblioteca, Madoka novamente ergueu a cabeça, sentindo a melancolia escondida nas notas. Enquanto isso, sua sombra cresceu e rastejou até a maçaneta. Seu pescoço teve espasmos enquanto a sua expressão entrara em um transe.

Fazendo barulho algum, a porta abriu-se um pouco e a música ficou mais alta. Ela se recompôs e olhou pela abertura.

Como quase sempre, Hiroshi estava sentado na poltrona de fronte ao altar da esposa, com um copo na mão.

Agora poderia ser uma questão de tempo, mas Madoka não podia esperar. Um leve toque e a porta rangeu.

Hiroshi rapidamente virou a cabeça.

Certa de que havia sido vista, Madoka recuou e se apressou para sair.

"Espere."

Ela parou, com um sorriso sutil, um que ela não mostraria quando se virou.

Hiroshi havia aberto a porta enquanto gesticulava. "Venha aqui."

Ela segurou as mãos sobre o peito e baixou a cabeça.

"Não se acanhe." Hiroshi mostrou um sorriso torto. "Vem, eu quero apresentá-la para alguém."

Com passos hesitantes a princípio, Madoka foi até ele e entrou na biblioteca. "Desculpe..."

"Ah, não precisa."

Ela viu o velho homem sorridente checar a tranca da porta, que estava em perfeita condições.

Ele girou a chave duas vezes e a colocou no bolso. "A culpa na verdade minha. Eu já deveria ter tido uma devida conversa contigo para evitar quaisquer impressões equivocadas. Vamos sentar."

Ela observou ele aproximar das poltronas em passos cambaleantes, sua pele estava ruborizada e seu suor cheirava a álcool.

Hiroshi desabou na poltrona, pondo a mão na testa. "Ahhh... Perdoe-me por não poder oferecer uma bebida para a sua idade."

Ela sentou em outra. "Eu não estou com sede."

"Que voz educada." Ele olhou para ela. "Heheheee... hehe..."

Madoka sorriu de forma comedida enquanto mantinha as suas mãos sobre as suas pernas fechadas.

O homem continuou sorrindo até que ergueu as sobrancelhas e abriu a boca, prestes a dizer algo, e permaneceu assim por alguns segundos e então balançou a cabeça. "Oh... Onde estão os meus modos?" Ele pegou o copo com uísque e gelo, brindando para a mulher no retrato. "Ai, essa é Madoka Kaname, amiga da nossa filha que retornou para nós!"

"Sua esposa é bonita," Madoka comentou.

"Essa imagem não faz jus a quem ela era." Ele deu um sorrisinho e tomou um trago, rangendo os dentes depois. "Ahhh..."

Madoka continuou, "Eu ouvi de Chiharu-san que ela era uma bailarina, uma grande dançarina."

"Sim, siiimmmm..." Ainda com o copo, Hiroshi se levantou e esticou o braço, como se estivesse dançando com alguém. "Nós dançávamos aqui."

Madoka ouviu o homem cantarolar, seguindo a música que saía do gramofone.

"Eu era um homem de sorte..." Hiroshi voltou a desabar na poltrona. "Por ela ser a mãe dos meus filhos..."

A tristeza traía a afirmação dele. Madoka falou, "Você é."

"Ichiro e Udo... Nós não podíamos estar mais felizes, mas ela queria uma filha." Ele derramou mais bebida em seu copo. "Por que eu a negaria? Porém durante a gravidez os exames apontaram que a pressão do sangue dela estava muito alta. Os médicos disseram que era por causa da idade dela e recomendaram o aborto." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ai nunca aceitaria, ela sempre lutou até o fim."

Madoka fechou os olhos e assentiu.

"Aos seis meses de gestação ela teve um derrame fulminante. Eu estava no trabalho quando soube que eles estavam no hospital, tirando a nossa filha do ventre da minha esposa morta." Ele bebeu e mastigou um cubo de gelo, suspirando. "Homura nasceu quase morta e a colocaram na incubadora com poucas chances de sobrevida. Foram meses, mas como a brasa que reacende, ela conseguiu."

"Foram anos muitos difíceis."

"Ah..." Ele respondeu ao comentário dela, "os médicos me avisaram somente sobre as possíveis seqüelas físicas, eu deveria saber. Homura... ela... soube cedo demais sobre o contexto da morte da mãe. Eu precisei enviar ela para uma escola, longe de qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrá-la disso. Tinha sido a coisa certa a se fazer."

"Você se refere ao balé?"

Hiroshi olhou para garota. Mesmo para sua mente inebriada, aquela pergunta havia soado retórica. "Homura se interessou por isso. Todos estavam amadurecendo e as coisas estavam ficando melhores."

Madoka sorriu. "Inclusive seu relacionamento com ela?"

Agora parecia impertinente, Hiroshi sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo ou com o silêncio, o disco no gramofone havia chegado ao fim. "Sim, sim, tudo estava melhor..." Ele se levantou impaciente e foi até o aparato. "Até ela fazer aquele maldito teste para entrar em uma real escola de balé. Eles descobriram um defeito no coração, provavelmente de nascença, e ela poderia ter uma morte súbita se o corpo dela crescesse mais. Ela precisou fazer uma cirurgia e nunca mais poderia ser uma bailarina."

A música voltou a preencher o ambiente, enquanto Madoka concluía, "Por isso que a enviou para Mitakihara."

Hiroshi se virou para ela, enquanto começou a ter uma dor de cabeça. Ele não estava bebendo o bastante. "Você continua com a idéia errada. Eu não a abandonei lá, Ai jamais me perdoaria."

Madoka continuou olhando para ele.

Para esconder uma expressão de dor, Hiroshi sorriu e retornou a poltrona. "Você deve pensar que eu fico aqui todos os dias. Acha que a companhia teria sobrevivido se fosse liderada por um homem assim?"

"Mas você pretende isso."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

Madoka explicou, "Eu vi Ichiro-san muito ocupado nesses dias. Ele tem poupado você dos assuntos da empresa."

"Tenha mais cuidado com essas declarações francas." Hiroshi voltou sua atenção à bebida. "É bom para ele, já era hora para isso."

"Eu fico preocupado contigo."

"Eu sou velho." Ele olhou para retrato da sua esposa. "Quando você tiver a minha idade vai entender que não resta muito pelo que viver, só ecos do passado."

"E é assim que sua filha está vendo o senhor," Madoka afirmou.

Ele respondeu prontamente, "Ela não se importa."

"E você?"

Hiroshi esfregou a face. Não precisava de uma mente afiada, qualquer visitante convivendo com eles por alguns dias chegaria a essa conclusão. "Veja... Eu dei de presente para minha filha uma boneca na época que ela estava fazendo balé. Ela deu ao brinquedo o nome da mãe dela. Isso me gerou um desconforto, mas eu deixei passar..." Tomou um gole e suspirou. "Ela conversava com a boneca e a levava para quase todos os lugares. Chiharu-san dizia que era normal e a deixava feliz. Era o que eu queria." Então ele esfregou o copo gelado em sua testa. "Mas quando chegou o dia em que eu tive que falar sobre fazer cirurgia, ela recusou, pois havia feito uma promessa para a boneca. A distância entre nós não tinha diminuído nem pouco. Aquela boneca era a família dela."

Madoka o viu livrar do copo de uma vez.

"Então eu a queimei. Até a cera derreter, até as articulações racharem e ficar irreconhecível. E Homura foi para Mitakihara, sendo que ela não queria mais me ver ou falar comigo. Eu aceitei e assim foi até dias atrás, quando me encontrei com alguém que não conheço mais... Eu só posso pensar que ela deve ter evitado em se matricular em Shirome porque lembrava a sua antiga escola e o balé." Ele bufou. "O que eu deveria fazer? O que ela estava fazendo não era saudável, mas..." Então puxou o seu cabelo branco para trás com ambas as mãos. "Eu só queria que ela me chamasse de pai. Eu não acho que fui o pior pai, mas ela precisava de um cuidado especial e eu falhei. Ela perdeu a família, duas vezes, e sou responsável por isso."

"Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo," Madoka disse, balançando a cabeça calmamente, "ela ainda tem uma família e você conversar sobre isso comigo é um passo."

"Eu fui honesto, não é? Isso é incomum de minha parte..." Hiroshi olhou de relance para ela. "Você é madura para a sua idade, embora ousada demais às vezes, seus pais lhe educaram bem. Sinto-me patético agora por não estar sóbrio."

"Ah..." Madoka esfregou o pescoço. "Eu estou acostumada com isso lá na minha casa."

"É verdade?" O homem ergueu, como se estivesse segurando um copo invisível. "Eu saúdo o seu pai."

A garota baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e abriu um sorriso.

Enquanto isso, entre alguns livros da estante havia uma salamandra roxa com os olhos bem abertos. Ela tinha visto o suficiente e adentrou em uma fresta na parede.

Era um caminho escuro, cheio de canos e fiações elétricas antigas, cobertos de poeira e teias de aranha. A criatura se sentia em casa nesse intricado labirinto, escalando os andares sem dificuldade.

Ela finalmente chegou ao quarto onde Homura, catatônica, olhava para o seu reflexo no espelho do armário. O réptil subiu as pernas da garota, seu torso, ombro, pescoço, até alcançar o ouvido por onde se enfiou.

Homura teve um espasmo e exalou. Seus olhos voltaram a vida, enquanto a sua expressão era de pura fúria. "Eu sei o que ela está fazendo! Como fui tola..." Ela olhou envolta.

No quarto estavam as suas criança a encarando com os seus olhos de vidro.

Ela retornou a olhar para o espelho, esperando que sua própria imagem desse uma resposta. "Mas por quê... Ela sabe que o que ela está me pedindo é um absurdo, é impossível! Eu não farei isso!"

O reflexo dela começou a mover os lábios.

"Você deve confrontá-la."

Homura olhou para Ibari.

A boneca pôs a mão na cintura. "Ela está te abusando agora que você não é nada mais que um estorvo. Defenda a sua dignidade!"

"Que dignidade?!" Homura vociferou.

No espelho, os lábios continuavam com um movimento sutil.

"Isso mesmo! Você sempre será uma inútil." Warukuchi cobriu sua risadinha com a mão de cera. "Mas como quer uma resposta dela? Ela está astuta demais agora."

"Uma resposta..." Com um semblante melancólico, Homura ponderou. "Se eu perguntasse à ela, ela diria, e eu confiaria em sua voz. Contudo, isso me satisfaria?"

"Você desejou protegê-la! Você a ama! Não po-" Manuke não conseguiu terminar a frase, sendo segurada por Nekura e Ganko.

"Não..." Ela pressionou os lábios. "Eu já fui contra a vontade de Madoka uma vez, eu não tenho coragem para fazer de novo. Eu não vejo uma forma."

Em um tom de desprezo, Reiketsu cruzou os braços. "Você pensa demais, sempre inventando regras como desculpas para continuar inepta."

Aquilo foi como um lampejo para a garota. "Isso é..." Ela olhou para o espelho.

Estava agora com um vestido negro de funeral.

"Eu estou procurando uma solução onde não há uma sequer." Ela olhou para os seus braços. "Mesmo assim, eu irei desafiar o destino que me impuseram."

Sua pele rapidamente apodreceu, escurecendo e rasgando-se. Como vermes, fios costuraram os retalhos de couro.

_Eu devo destruir a razão, sentimentos..._

Sua boca foi amordaçada pelo couro e costurada. Yakimochi trouxe chapéu com um disco de vinil como aba e pôs em sua mestra, enquanto Mie arrumava as tranças de cabelo branco.

_... só assim, diante dela eu não hesitarei._

E Higami também tinha algo a oferecer, uma máscara branca com nariz pontudo. Quando este cobriu a sua face, Homura não podia mais ver o futuro.

 _".edadrev a ieradnevsed ue ,arucuol ad arieb À_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Memento


	8. Memento

Sob nuvens de cadeiras flutuantes, um exército de garotas mágicas acampava em pradarias de puro branco. Muitas delas pararam suas conversas e atividades, se levantando para quem havia chegado.

Em seu vultoso traje divino, Madoka flutuava lentamente entre elas, suas mechas de cabelo sem fim em direção ao céu.

Ela estava acompanhada de duas garotas experientes. Uma era loira de olhos cor de ferrugem, exibindo um uniforme vermelho com ricos adornos dourados, com um símbolo de um dragão gravado no tecido. Carregava com grande orgulho um rifle com baioneta que podia ser usada como um alabardo. "1260 bruxas 'pacificadas'... Madoka, o que acha desse número?"

"1272 na verdade e por que usa essa palavra com ironia, Elisa?" A outra, fora a pele, era predominantemente cinza, o que dava o devido ar de maturidade e sabedoria que ela pudesse expressar, enquanto a forma diminuta de seu corpo se escondia sob a sua túnica. "Elas estão vivas e, de fato, receberam de Madoka alguma paz de espírito."

"Pernelle..." Com um sorriso debochado, Elisa apontou o rifle. "Quando eu uso essa arma que você me deu contra as bruxas, é sempre uma caçada."

Pernelle ajeitou os seus óculos. "Fala como se tivesse feito uma grande contribuição nessa campanha."

"Eu derrotei duas bruxas." Elisa desviou o olhar e brincou com seu pequeno rabo de cavalo. "Bem... Ao menos as acertei. Não é fácil com tantas garotas mágicas agindo juntas, são explosões coloridas para tudo quanto é lado."

"Toda a contribuição vale," Madoka manifestou, "inclusive para aquelas que não lutam."

"Mas o resultado final é o mesmo, não é? Um monte de sementes da aflição..." Elisa fez um gesto extravagante para si mesma. "Então, deusa, eu estou certa de que enfrentamos bruxas que já havíamos encontrados em outras campanhas. Você está trazendo elas de volta à vida para nos entreter, hmmm?"

Pernelle não era uma pessoa que mostrava expressões, incluindo a de incômodo com o questionamento de sua conhecida.

Madoka cruzou as mãos abertas sobre as suas cinco gemas em seu peito. "Eu busco carregar as maldições delas comigo por um tempo para que as garotas possam ter a oportunidade de ver um futuro e se preencher de esperança. Infelizmente, algumas retornam a trilhar caminhos de vícios e destruição."

Elisa deixou sua arma descansar sobre os seus ombros. "É assim mesmo. Certas pessoas têm coração e mente tão fracos, que jogariam fora a salvação delas mesmas."

"Eu não sei qual delas se encaixaria com o que você afirma." O semblante de Madoka ficou mais firme. "No entanto, a certeza que pode ajudá-las é de que eu nunca desistirei."

"É por isso que você é uma deusa," Pernelle complementou, com um olhar afiado em direção a Elisa.

"O que você está implicando?" Em uma postura mais defensiva, a loira ergueu o seu queixo, mas isso mudou quando viu quem estava chegando. "Ah! Lá está ela!"

Era outra loira, mas de olhos verdes e usava uma armadura rosa. Ela veio correndo e se ajoelhou diante de Madoka antes mesmo de parar, quase dando de cara com o 'chão'. Isso não abalou a garota, que abaixou a cabeça e juntou as mãos. "Santa... peço desculpas. Eu não havia percebido que você ainda estava nos acompanhando."

Uma sombra saiu por debaixo da garota ajoelhada e se ergueu, adquirindo a forma etérea de uma garota mágica de longos cabelos negros como sua capa e vestes. Ela estava séria. "Tart, quantas vezes devo lembrá-la que não precisa fazer tudo isso."

"Oooh ho ho ho ho..." Elisa riu, cobrindo a boca. "Deixa ela Riz, é o sangue de plebéia que a compele."

Pernelle não perdeu tempo para responder a afirmação da garota com o rifle, "Humildade e respeito são virtudes, princesa."

Elisa teve um sobressalto e virou a cara. "P-Por favor... Você está me perseguindo hoje..."

"Quando vejo a Santa, eu sinto que preciso fazer isso. Meu peito queima por dentro." Tart lentamente se levantou. "Eu sabia que Ele enviaria alguém para interceder pelas garotas mágicas."

Diante daquela importante figura história, mas que era ainda uma garota com ar de inocência e cheia de esperança, Madoka olhou para as outras garotas no acampamento. "Eu estou tão acostumada... que ás vezes esqueço a escala e importância desse trabalho sem fim. Obrigada, Tart. Obrigada a todos vocês por estarem me ajudando."

Sorrindo, Pernelle conjurou o seu cajado. "Eles merecem esse descanso." Então uma aura com símbolos alquímicos a cobriu. "Enquanto isso eu aproveito esse tempo livre para experimentar alguns ingredientes que coletei nas barreiras.  _Au revoir_!" E logo ela desapareceu.

Riz franziu o cenho. "Descanso?"

Elisa respondeu, "Depois de tantas lutas, não acha que devemos dar uma paradinha? Até eu sei que há outras coisas importantes para ocupar as nossas mentes além do próximo campo de batalha. Os demônios vão manter a paz durante a nossa ausência."

"Demônios..." Riz cruzou os braços. "Podemos confiar nisso?"

"Eu confio na Madoka." Elisa consultou ela.

O olhar dourado da deusa cintilou. "Fora de controle, bruxas são uma fonte de desequilíbrio que será combatida por eles."

"Não devemos chamá-los mais de demônios!"

Todos redirecionaram as suas atenções para Tart.

A garota carregava um semblante determinado, com uma mão fechada sobre o seu peito. "Eles foram lançados ao inferno por terem sido contra o nosso Senhor, mas a piedade dEle não tem fim. Esse trabalho é a redenção deles e por isso devemos chamá-los novamente de anjos."

Vendo a postura de Tart, Riz se sentiu compelida. "Você tem razão, afinal nós não tivemos incidentes com eles..."

"Está tudo sob controle," Madoka disse.

"Hahaha!" Elisa se aproximou das suas duas companheiras, usando um braço para abraçar Tart e o outro para fingir que conseguia fazer o mesmo com Riz. "Chega de se preocupar, vamos à minha barreira! Eu preparo um bife de dragão para vocês."

Madoka tomou a oportunidade para voar mais alto, se despedindo, "Divirtam-se. Alegrem-se. A Lei dos Ciclos existe para curar o espírito e ela vale para vocês todos. Obrigada novamente!"

Tart observou ela ascender fazendo o sinal da cruz, enquanto outras garotas do acampamento acenaram.

Tudo aquilo se desvaneceu no fundo branco. Madoka subiu mais, passando por algumas nuvens de cadeiras, então parou e olhou envolta para ver se havia alguém.

De fato havia, uma garota cinza sentada em uma das cadeiras.

"Pernelle?" Madoka ficou surpresa.

"Eu senti que era melhor conversar sobre isso a sós," disse ela, "você estava escondendo bem sua ansiedade, mas normalmente você tomaria mais do seu tempo para conversar com as outras garotas."

Sentindo-se exposta, Madoka deu um fraco sorriso e sentou em uma cadeira, enquanto suas longas mechas de cabelo descansaram em outras próximas.

"Como está Homura?" Pernelle perguntou.

Madoka suspirou. "Estamos em um momento delicado."

A alquimista buscou saber mais. "Ela fez algo?"

Madoka balançou a cabeça. "Eu fiz coisas dolorosas, mas ela já estava em dor."

"Entendo..." Pernelle ficou cutucando a bochecha, analisando a afirmação. "Um remédio não é nada além de um veneno na dose certa."

"Eu preciso fazer isso," Madoka disse, tanto para outra garota quanto para si mesma, "mas Homura não me deu ainda uma resposta."

Pernelle ergueu uma sobrancelha. "E se ela não der...?"

"Ela vai tomar uma decisão." Madoka assentiu. "E nós teremos uma conversa apropriada. Eu confio nisso."

"Você espera isso..." Pernelle olhou para a parte interna da saia da deusa e sua escuridão opressora. "Você fez grandes sacrifícios para mudar a história de todas as garotas mágicas, mas mudar o destino de uma pessoa em específico está além do seu desejo."

"Mas não está além de mim," Madoka respondeu com convicção.

E tão ferozmente que Pernelle ficou impressionada.

Os tons dourados deram lugar ao rosa nos olhos da deusa, agora uma garota cabisbaixa na cadeira. "Quando Homura está confusa, ela sempre busca em mim um caminho para continuar. Eu tenho essa responsabilidade, eu que dei primeiro o passo para formar o relacionamento que temos hoje."

Pernelle sorriu. "Eu sou uma conselheira, apenas isso. Eu só posso dizer coisas como 'Não deixe ninguém vê-la assim'."

Madoka ergueu a cabeça e brilho dourado em seus olhos retornou.

"Eu não duvido que você seja pessoa mais habilitada para cuidar dela." Pernelle se levantou da cadeira, caminhando sobre uma plataforma mágica que ela havia conjurado. "Apenas tenha cuidado ao esperar resultados, eu já explodi a minha casa algumas vezes devido a isso."

Madoka assentiu.

A garota cinza fez um gesto e plataforma começou a subir, atravessando o seu corpo e fazendo-a desaparecer. "Se eu conseguir destilar uma poção de felicidade verdadeira, você será a primeira a saber."

Então o silêncio de estar sozinha e cercada por cadeiras vazias. Mesmo naquele mundo, onde qualquer um estava ao alcance de uma mera vontade, Madoka tinha esse sentimento humano. Ela o valorizava, aprendendo com quem ela queria ajudar, com quem ela queria ver logo.

Fechou os olhos e esqueceu aquele mundo, era fácil quando não havia interferência. Cores permearam sob suas pálpebras enquanto seu corpo flutuava em um suave abraço.

Até sentir um aperto gelado na sua canela direita.

A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto do quarto onde estava na mansão. Era ainda noite e a luz da lua invadia o ambiente pela janela. Madoka notou quem estava segurando sua canela, ajoelhado ao lado da sua cama. A luz refletia vibrante na superfície branca dura e lisa da face e nos olhos de vidro.

Madoka reconheceu a touca que aquela boneca usava. "Manuke? Por que não está com Homura? Por acaso quer dormir comigo?"

A boneca soltou a canela de susto e se abraçou, cabisbaixa, sem olhar para garota. "Não... Eu vim aqui para te chamar."

Madoka congelou, ela não esperava a boneca falar, muito menos ouvir a voz inocente da Homura. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Lá fora..." Manuke ergueu os olhos para ver a janela. "Elas não queriam que eu participasse das execuções, eu pareço boba, alguém poderia achar engraçado." Então consultou Madoka. "Execuções não são engraçadas, não é?" No entanto, não esperou uma resposta para continuar. "Aí elas me pediram para te chamar para eu não ser um peso morto, eu acho..."

A garota pulou da cama e se aproximou da boneca, oferecendo a mão para que ela se levantasse. "Mostre-me o caminho."

Descalça e em uma camisola branca, Madoka caminhou pelos longos corredores de mãos dadas com Manuke. Havia uma pressão que podia se sentir nos ouvidos e estalos de madeira vinham de todos os lados. Sons mecânicos estavam amplificados, como os que vinham das articulações da boneca e outros, distantes, de velhos relógios que estavam espalhados pela casa. Elas desceram a escada e Madoka viu pela janela, nas árvores banhadas pela lua cheia, bandos de corujas com seus olhares fixados nela.

Elas continuaram até a entrada principal, onde estavam estacionados dois soldados de chumbo com aparência similar a Homura, mas com cabeças volumosas. Assim que viram Madoka, eles apontaram a suas lanças e correram em direção a ela.

A garota tomou a frente da boneca e estendeu o braço esquerdo enquanto puxou o direito. Como uma rosa desabrochando, surgiu em suas mãos um arco longo e uma flecha de energia, que foi disparada.

A flecha se dividiu em duas e serpentearam os soldados, os amarrando. Eles rolaram no chão, neutralizados.

Madoka continuou andando até a porta que se abriu para ela. As luzes do pátio estavam apagadas, seria um breu total se não fosse a lua, uma leve brisa quente acariciava a pele.

"Agora nossa mestra sabe que você está chegando."

Madoka se virou, vendo que Manuke continuava dentro da casa.

"Eu fiz um bom trabalho." A boneca estava sorridente. "Depois, você pode me contar tudo o que viu?"

Madoka também sorriu, enquanto o seu arco evaporava em pequenos pontos luminosos cor de rosa. "Eu trarei Homura e ela irá dizer."

Com a sola de seus pés sentindo o cascalho e então a grama, ela deixou Manuke para trás. Seria tarde demais? Madoka ignorou as dúvidas, afinal de contas se queria uma resposta de Homura, agora tinha.

Ela chegou até um dos lados da mansão e notou uma cintilante luz quente projetando nas árvores na área atrás da construção. Ela continuou, certa de que encontraria Homura logo.

No quintal havia dezenas de soldados de chumbo carregando tochas. Eles cercavam uma grande plataforma de madeira com as bonecas e quatro guilhotinas alinhadas, as lâminas ainda penduradas no topo.

Entre as bonecas estava Homulilly, se aproximando do primeiro aparato onde uma pessoa estava com a cabeça presa. Com sua mão de couro costurado, ela esfregou o cabelo rosa do rapaz. " _.ogol odiceuqse ajes oãn euq arap ,roiretni ues ed sazednuforp sa ehlitrapmoc sanepA .sodraf oãs oãn sedadrev sa e oditnes mezaf oãn saritnem sa ,són erbos evohc etrom a odnauQ_ "

Com olhos revirados, mostrando apenas a esclera, e a marca de um beijo de bruxa no pescoço, Udo rangeu os dentes e exaltou em fúria,  _"!mu ret eved oãn êcov ,orutuf mu ohnet oãn ue ,sodaçortsed marof sohnos suem e uerrom eãm ahniM .adiv aus ad aid muhnen ecerem oãn êcoV !orutuf mu ecerem oãn êcoV_ "

Homulilly foi até a próxima guilhotina.

Na mesma situação de seu irmão, mas com uma aparência mais melancólica, Ichiro começou a confessar quando a sombra da bruxa pairou sobre ele,  _".odnum ues ed sniur sasioc sa sadot riurtsed arap atnorp ,arugrama ed aiehc ,uonroter êcov méroP .sodot arap rohlem aires missa euq iesnep uE .airatam es amsem êcov ,oriemirp essarap oãn oãçaroc ues o eS .aviv ratlov airi oãn euq iesnep ue ,arahikatiM arap adaivne iof êcov odnauQ_ "

Ela continuou andando.

Hiroshi se debatia. Ele respirava pela boca e salivava muito, enquanto dizia frases desconexas, " _...odnum etse a riv a adanitsed avatse oãn êcoV ...arumoH ...eplucseD ...eplucseD ...adicnevnoc res avasicerp alE ...siam res aireved uE ...otroba ...iA_ "

Então Homulilly chegou até último dispositivo de execução, onde estava uma mulher.

" _...êcoV_ " Rangendo os dentes, Chiharu tentou erguer mais a cabeça, mas em vão. " _.sotnemal ed odassap mu me êcov moc ol-ágofa e asopse aus ed rarbmel ol-êzaf avasicerp ,adiv a moc riuges ol-áxied aidop oãn êcoV .élab rezaf euq ahnit êcov ,oãn sam ,avasicerp ele euq rehlum a res aidop ue ,amas-ihsoriH ed sadiref sa raruc aidop uE .olucátsbo mu aires êcov euq aibas ue ,eãm aus a moc aicerap es êcov siam ,aicserc êcov siam otnauQ !odut uoniurra êcoV_ "

Um cuspe da mulher atingiu os pés da bruxa.

" _.airésim asse a mif rôp edneterp arogA_ " Olhos de Chiharu rolaram e sua irises e pupilas apareceram. As pupilas pulsavam alternadamente e em um ritmo como se fosse um motor. " _.megaroc met oãn êcov saM_ "

Atrás da máscara Homulilly continuava vazio e escuro, enquanto seus punhos cerravam.

" _.sahniuqsem saçnagniv saus rezafsitas arap soigúfretbus ed eviv ossi roP .adiceuqse ogol áres uo airótsih ad amitív a res asicerp êcoV_ " A pele da face da mulher se esticou ao limite em um grande sorriso.  _"!aroga sa-etloS .sanimâl sa etlos oãtnE ?adarre uotse uE_ "

"HOMURA!"

Os olhos de Chiharu voltaram a ser apenas a esclera e a tensão de sua face se foi, como se tivesse perdido a vida, enquanto bruxa olhava para quem havia gritado.

Ainda no gramado, Madoka tinha uma expressão severa.

Os soldados prepararam as suas lanças e as bonecas cercaram as guilhotinas para protegê-las. Enquanto isso, Homulilly flexionou as pernas e deu um grande salto para o céu.

Madoka tentou acompanhá-la com os olhos e viu uma sombra na lua.

De repente, Homulilly pousou na frente da garota.

O ar foi empurrado com o choque, fazendo a camisola e o cabelo solto de Madoka esvoaçar.

Contudo, Homulilly continuava estática como uma estátua. Nem mesmo suas tranças brancas respeitaram o princípio da causalidade.

Nada disso fez Madoka recuar. "Eu não tenho medo de você, pare com isso."

Como se a frase fosse um gatilho, Homulilly abriu a mão e acertou o peito da garota.

"Uck!"

O som da carne rasgando e das costelas se quebrando pode ser ouvido quando uma grande agulha negra havia empalado Madoka.

Homulilly trouxe seu braço de volta e quando a agulha deixou o ferimento, uma linha vermelha rapidamente desceu pela camisola e sangue jorrou sobre os pés da garota.

De olhos arregalados e mãos trêmulas, Madoka não conseguiu segurar o sangue em sua boca.

Já a bruxa contemplava a sua agulha, que havia brotado de uma de suas costuras. O sangue vermelho vivo no metal negro reluzia sob o luar.

Passado esse momento, o semblante da garota voltou a ser como era antes.

Com o seu par de orifícios vazios, Homulilly olhou para ela.

A linha vermelha na camisola gradualmente escureceu até ficar completamente preto e os pés estavam cobertos de piche.

A bruxa rapidamente retornou sua atenção para a agulha. O sangue havia ficado preto como o metal e se contorciam como tentáculos. Ela estendeu o braço para o lado e disparou a agulha, acertando o gramado. O 'sangue' deixou a agulha e cobriu as folhas, as pretejando.

Os olhos de Madoka se tornaram dourados, enquanto o líquido viscoso negro que saía de sua boca sujava sua pele pálida.

Vendo isso, Homulilly, com a parte de trás de seu punho fechado, deu tapa na face da garota.

Madoka rodopiou no ar e caiu de bruços.

" _?aroga etnatropmi odnitnes es átsE_ "

Ainda caída, Madoka passou mão no rosto e sentiu algumas rachaduras. Ela então começou a rastejar.

" _...egnol oãt odi ret arap ratse eved êcoV_ " Homulilly a seguiu, conjurando um alfinete preto. " _.ragul esse a riv me adasseretni oãt ratse êcov rop ogla aivah euq aibas uE_ "

As bonecas rodopiavam os seus alfinetes em uma coreografia, formando uma disciplinada torcida.

E Homulilly dançava e rodopiava e rodopiava seu alfinete com maestria. " _?sol-ivuo me esseretni otnat euq rop oãtne ,met êcov euq ies ue ,saçnarbmel sahnim sa sadot met êcoV :oãtseuq amu oiev ossi moc sam ,odassap uem o erbos rasrevnoc arap saossep sasse moc uolosi es êcov odnauq saralc siam meracif a maraçemoc sasioc sA_ "

Madoka parou de rastejar.

" _.ossi rop avarepse êcoV ...oãN .opmet esse odot sossap sues so odnaigiv avatse ue euq aibas êcoV .mim arap are ,êcov arap are oãn ,arvalap adac ,sele rop otid iof euq O .irbocsed uE_ "

Lentamente, ela tentou ficar de pé. "Homura..." Logo foi atingida com violência pela cabeça do alfinete de Homulilly e voou por uma dezena de metros. Seu corpo retorcido capotou pela grama e terminou com a face quebrada virada para a bruxa.

" _.'sotnemidneperra' sues so odnivuo ,seled secod sarvalap sa moc esseceloma oãçaroc uem euq aireuq êcoV_ " Asas de energia escura cresceram atrás de Homulilly. " _!aidróciresim ahnim rop edep êcov ,sederap sassen sona rop itnes ue euq o odnebas omseM_ "

Madoka continuava seu olhar fixo nela, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, sem vida.

Contudo, o olhar dourado bastava para incomodar Homulilly. " _?adan rezid iav oãN_ " As asas se tornaram mãos gigantescas e os braços de energia se alongaram até a garota.

Madoka foi agarrada e erguida por umas das mãos, somente sua cabeça estava para fora dos dedos.

" _?ogimoc ossi odnezaf átse êcov euq roP ?êcov euq roP_ "

Imagens se formavam nas mãos e nos braços de energia de Homulilly, flashes onde aparecia Madoka em sua vida mundana. Acordando descabelada, desejando poder dormir um pouco mais; acordando a mãe, cumprimentando o irmãozinho e o pai; correndo para escola, atrasada; encontrando as amigas, sorrindo, brincando.

As imagens dançavam envolta da cabeça de Madoka, enquanto continuava com seu olhar dourado sem expressão, manchado pelo líquido preto.

Agora dentro da escola. A face de Madoka estava muito perto, como um brilho de sol que não machuca, nunca machucaria. Ela segurava a mão de uma pessoa enquanto apresentava para as suas amigas; quando aceitava o lenço dessa pessoa, pois havia tomado o copo de suco rápido demais; quando emprestava os exercícios, acanhada, pois estava quase certa que nem todas as respostas estavam corretas; todavia, até que o brilho de sol se fosse, não havia chuva.

" _!adnopser eM_ "

Olhando para bruxa lá embaixo, Madoka sorriu. Com serenidade, respondeu, "Porque você me deu uma chance."

Homulilly deixou seu alfinete cair. Ela não se deu conta, pois havia acabado de usar sua outra gigantesca mão para esmagar seu brilho do sol. Sem hesitação. Ela apertou ambas as mãos com toda a força.

O líquido negro escorria entre os dedos e desceu como uma torrente sobre grama, formando uma grande poça.

Vendo isso, Homulilly parou e abriu suas mãos. Não havia nada mais além daquele líquido.

A superfície da poça trepidou e uma grande bolha se ergueu. Ela se contorcia e se deformava, surgindo um par de olhos grandes e inumanos.

Homulilly cerrou novamente suas mãos.

A bolha foi se estabilizando, com os olhos e a forma de Madoka.

" _!HHHHHHHHAAA_ " Homulilly esmagou a bolha, espirrando o líquido da poça para longe.

Mais bolhas se ergueram, cada uma se tornando uma cópia de Madoka e de seu sorriso.

" _!HHHHAAAA !HHHHAAAA !HHA !HHIII !HHHHIII_ " Homulilly socava as bolhas sem parar.

A poça crescia mais e mais.

Apesar da fúria dos golpes, os ataques estavam perdendo ritmo e a bruxa não estava dando conta de tantas Madokas. A poça ameaçava alcançá-la quando ela caiu de joelhos e baixou a cabeça. " _...aripsnoc ,anagne ,alupinam êcoV_ " Então uma sombra pairou sobre ela.

Madoka estava de pé na frente da bruxa, com a sua camisola branca, como se nada tivesse acontecido, não havia mais poça ou líquido negro. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos, sem piscar, o brilho dourado competindo com o luar.

 _"...meb oduT ...aires siamaj ue euq od rohlem é êcov ,missa omseM_ "

Madoka estava entre os braços de energia e os viu retraírem até desaparecerem atrás da bruxa.

 _".ossi raçarba oved e ue uos assE"_  Homulilly ergueu a cabeça diante da deusa. " _.uecetnoca adan euq rignif e sele moc revivnoc uov oãn uE .ieraodrep so oãn uE_ "

"Eu não quero perdão," Madoka afirmou, "eu quero que você reconheça que sua família fez isso. Seu pai desejou que você tivesse sido abortada. Seus irmãos a acusavam de assassina. Eles se livraram de você sempre quando possível, como um estorvo."

" _?êcov arap atropmi ossi euq roP_ "

"Não é para mim..." A expressão de Madoka relaxou e ela se ajoelhou. "Homura, não fuja. Você está pronta para por um fim nisso, com dignidade, como filha e irmã." Então suas mãos foram em direção à máscara da bruxa. "Traga paz para as dúvidas que você carrega."

" _!oãN_ " Homulilly virou a face e recuou. " _!eraP_ " Mas as mãos a alcançaram.

"Eu não tenho medo de você, eu lhe disse..." Gentilmente, sem esforço algum, Madoka pegou a máscara para si.

Sob a sombra do chapéu, um par de olhos de vidro, de círculos concêntricos azuis e branco, lisos como a pele de cera branca.

"Consegue enxergar agora, Homura?" Madoka estendeu novamente a mão. "Talvez isso ajude você a dar uma resposta clara."

Homulilly sentiu o puxar e as costura se arrebentando. As tiras de couro se abriram, revelando sua boca de boneca.

Madoka aproveitou a oportunidade para remover o chapéu, pois aquela sombra que ele fazia escondia toda a beleza.

Longas mechas de cabelo negro, que estavam presas dentro do chapéu, desceram e cobriram as costas de Homulilly. Ela examinava as próprias mãos, vendo as costuras se desfazendo. Em um estouro, as tiras de couro voaram para longe, deixando para trás cera e juntas mecânicas.

Madoka estava satisfeita com o resultado. "Vá em frente, bruxa da progressão, agora você realmente está livre para decidir."

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

Andando como zumbis, os quatro condenados eram escoltados de volta para mansão pelos soldados de chumbo, enquanto as guilhotinas e a plataforma eram desmontadas pelas bonecas.

Supervisionando aquilo, Homura e Madoka estavam sentadas no gramado. Não haviam trocado mais palavras.

Madoka apreciava a boneca que estava sentada ao seu lado. As feições eram praticamente idênticas a da Homura, apesar da pele de cera não aparentar ser tão flexível e os olhos maiores, mais vivos. As pálpebras faziam um característico som de clique quando ela piscava.

Sob o olhar dourado da deusa, Homura se encolheu. "Madoka..."

"Sim?"

"O quanto você mudou?"

Madoka olhou para a lua, cutucando o queixo. "Hmmm... Eu me pergunto se há uma medida para isso..."

Homura olhou de relance para ela.

Percebendo, Madoka mostrou um sorriso e disse, "Minha mãe vai ser a primeira a morrer."

Agora Homura estava olhando.

"Mais ou menos daqui a duas décadas e meia. Ela sempre brinca que o fígado dela não vai agüentar... Infelizmente será o pâncreas. Quando descobrir, será tarde demais." Seu olhar se perdeu, mas continuou sorrindo assentindo para si mesma. "Mas ela vai ver Takkun jogar beisebol. Bem, será idéia do meu pai. Ele vai querer vender a dieta dele para atletas e vai usar meu irmão como garoto propaganda. Isso não vai dar muito certo, pois ele não tem talento para o esporte."

Homura estava tão perplexa que agora realmente estava estática como uma boneca.

"Wehihi... mas as histórias de beisebol dele farão sucesso com as garotas. Ele vai ter filhos e se casar, nessa ordem. Menino levado... Ele vai viver bastante, mas não tanto quanto o nosso pai. A dieta realmente deu resultado e ele vai ficar famoso, principalmente entre as pessoas de idade, vai vender muitos livros. Eles irão notar quando ele se for..." Madoka suspirou e voltou a prestar atenção para a sua companheira, agora com um sorriso mais melancólico. "Uma filha não deveria saber dessas coisas sobre a família dela, não é? Desculpe, pelas coisas não poderem ser como era antes. Na primeira vez que eu testemunhei isso, eu chorei, mas ciente de que esse é o curso natural dos eventos."

Os círculos dos olhos da Homura mudaram para os tons verde e vermelho e ela mostrou seus dentes afiados. "Considera natural o que nós nos tornamos?"

Madoka parou de sorrir e virou a face, mais pensativa. "Eu tenho medo."

"Medo? Do quê?" Homura semicerrou o olhar. "De quem?"

"Não, é bom que eu tenha medo." Madoka estendeu os braços, deixando palma de uma mão sobre a outra e então as afastou.

Homura notou veias negras surgindo na palma superior e logo uma linha de líquido negro fluiu continuamente, sendo absorvida pela palma inferior.

Madoka parecia mesmerizada com aquilo. "Foi ele que me fez pensar com calma e cuidado, assim eu tive coragem em fazer o meu desejo."

Homura piscou quando a outra juntou as palmas em um tapa.

"Eu tenho medo de esquecer esse sentimento, assim como outros." Madoka se virou para Homura e a segurou pelos ombros. "Por isso que preciso você para me lembrar!"

Os olhos voltaram a ser como era antes e dentes se foram. Homura desviou o olhar, sem saber o que dizer.

"Eu amo a minha família, mas agora você sabe que me sinto desconectada deles." As mãos de Madoka deslizaram, subindo pelo pescoço e tocando os pômulos frios e lisos da boneca. "Vamos nos tornar adultas e ir para algum desse mundo, juntas."

Homura segurou as mãos. "Você pretende ficar tanto tempo aqui?"

"Madoka Kaname ainda faz parte dessa linha do tempo. Eu não posso saber o que vai acontecer daqui em diante, apenas posso comparar com o que vi em outros universos." Madoka encostou sua testa na da Homura. "Deve haver surpresas e eu não poderia perder a oportunidade de compartilhar elas contigo."

O brilho dourado reluzia na pele de cera e os olhos de vidro de Homura corriam, sem saber para onde olhar. "S-Se eu concordar contigo, nem... nem os meus sonhos mais selvagens chegaram perto disso, não pode ser verdade..."

"Será verdade." Madoka chegou perto do ouvido e sussurrou, "mas você ainda tem um passo a dar."

Homura estremeceu em uma sutil cacofonia de sons mecânicos, quase não notou que Madoka havia se levantado e estendido a mão para ela.

"Venha."

Homura não sabia para onde aquela a mão a levaria, mas ela não se importava mais com o que deixaria para trás.

Então a mão de cera se uniu com a de uma deusa em um aperto firme.

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

O dia clareou com homens bem vestidos descendo a escada com mochilas de viagem, logo seguido pelas duas garotas.

"O carro já chegou, podem colocar lá." Chiharu estava ali para dar as instruções.

Enquanto Ichiro, perto da entrada da casa, estava alongando o pescoço. "Ahh... Nós devíamos ter checado antes quando partiria o trem com conexão para Mitakihara. Nos feriados os horários sempre ficam complicados."

"Não tem problema." Madoka parou em frente a ele, seguida por Homura. "Nós compramos algo na estação para comer no trem."

"Ei!" Udo apareceu correndo. "Vocês já estão indo?"

Ichiro respondeu, "Ninguém vai ficar esperando você terminar de pintar o seu cabelo."

"Não enche! Eu fiz isso ontem à noite." Udo passou mão em seu cabelo rosa. "Madoka, o que achou?"

"Ehhh..." A garota sorriu. "Ficou legal."

Chiharu olhou para o garoto por um momento e voltou às tarefas balançando a cabeça.

Udo estava muito empolgado. "Vocês viram algo sinistro durante a noite?"

"Algo... sinistro?" Madoka trocou olhares com Homura.

A garota com tranças e óculos foi rápida na resposta, "Estávamos dormindo, não vimos nada."

Ichiro ficou mais incomodado. "Elas não precisavam saber disso..."

Madoka ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Hmmm... O que vocês viram?"

"Nós não vimos nada," Ichiro falou, "mas hoje encontramos o gramado amassado em certos pontos, formando um padrão. Devia haver uma estrutura instalada ali."

Udo assentiu. "Como uma nave alienígena, eles podiam estar planejando em nos abduzir."

O olhar de Madoka cresceu. "Alienígenas? Abduzir?"

"Você nunca viu notícias sobre estranhas marcações em plantações? Esse é um novo caso! Vem ver com os s-"

"Pare com essas sandices!" Ichiro cortou o irmão. "É apenas arruaceiros que resolveram acampar no nosso terreno. Esse lugar é isolado, mas não tem... segurança..."

Todos viram o homem olhar para uma direção.

Era Hiroshi que estava chegando em passos lentos, esfregando o pescoço enquanto não tirava os seus olhos de Homura.

A garota ficou com uma postura tensa, erguendo o queixo.

Ele pegou os óculos dele e limpou as lentes. Sua voz era fria, "Você vai voltar para Mitakihara, certo?"

"Sim..."

"Poderia tentar não desaparecer dessa vez?" Ele pôs os óculos de volta, esperando uma confirmação.

Homura engoliu seco e abaixou o olhar. "Pai..."

Hiroshi piscou e o silêncio na sala ficou ainda maior. Chiharu franziu o cenho, incapaz de conter a sua expressão.

"Nesse tempo que estive longe daqui, eu aprendi a amar... e aprendi a odiar também."

Madoka não olhava, apenas ouvia ela, quase sorrindo.

"Meu irmão falou comigo..." Homura olhou de relance para Ichiro.

O jovem homem assentiu.

Ela então olhou para o seu pai. "E minha resposta é não, eu não vou trabalhar na empresa de nossa família. Eu não vou compartilhar o meu futuro com vocês. Nada, muito menos os nossos laços de sangue, me fará mudar de idéia."

O silêncio retornou e todos viraram suas atenções para Hiroshi.

Ele permaneceu impassivo e falou com a mesma frieza, "Pois bem... Você é a minha filha, eu tenho responsabilidades, espero que entenda."

Homura não disse nada.

Ele continuou, "Você vai continuar os seus estudos em Mitakihara, eu estarei arcando as suas despesas até você terminar o ensino médio. Depois disso, você pode ir para onde quiser sem dar satisfações com uma condição."

Dessa vez Homura questionou com certa ansiedade, "Qual?"

"Não traga vergonha," disse o pai, escalando o tom, "pois quando alguém perguntar sobre a sua família, por mais que odeie, você vai dizer que o seu pai é Hiroshi Akemi!"

Ela desviou o olhar e pressionou os lábios.

Hiroshi continuou a encarando sem mover um músculo.

Então Homura assentiu, rápida e exageradamente, e deixou a casa.

"Hmmm..." Madoka se curvou para os anfitriões. "Eu estou muito agradecida pela oportunidade de conhecê-los e pela estadia nesse ambiente maravilhoso."

"Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa," Ichiro respondeu, bastante amigável, buscando sepultar a tensão, "todos nós concordamos."

Chiharu respirou profundamente.

"É!" Udo fez o sinal com polegar para cima. "Se você fizesse shows, você seria idolatrada!"

Madoka pôs mão no peito. "Eu?! Idolatrada? Wehihii... Eu acho isso um exagero."

Hiroshi pronunciou, "se vier novamente, traga a sua família, todos serão bem recebidos."

"Então..." Madoka acenou para eles, abrindo um sorriso. "Vejo vocês."

"Tchau, se cuide!"

Saindo, ela notou Homura de pé ao lado do carro, encarando o próprio reflexo na janela da porta. Ele se aproximou e a tocou. "Você está bem?"

Homura se virou para ela e disse com calma, "Sim, estou ótima."

"Homura-san!"

Elas viram Chiharu chegando.

A governanta perguntou a Homura, olhando para Madoka, "Você tem certeza disso?"

"Nós sempre tivemos, não é? Eu é que estava sendo covarde..."

A mulher abriu a boca para falar, mas ficou sem palavras.

Homura não esperou, ela foi abrir a porta do veículo. "Chiharu-san..."

Surpresa, ela então balbuciou, "S-Sim..."

Homura virou a cabeça para vê-la. "Ajude ele." Depois entrou.

Madoka entrou por outra porta, mas não antes de assentir para a governanta.

Chiharu assistiu o carro mover-se pelo pátio e atravessar o portão, logo desaparecendo no primeiro sinuar.

Solitária, com o som da brisa misturado com as palavras que havia acabado de ouvir, ela retornou para dentro da mansão, onde viu Hiroshi conversando com o seu filho mais velho.

"Eu vou checar o helicóptero," Ichiro disse, "quero ter certeza que ninguém mexeu nele."

"Faça isso," o pai concordou, "essa invasão foi algo grave, eu deveria ter instalado câmeras há muito tempo."

Ichiro foi saindo sala quando o Udo o acompanhou.

"Droga... eu acho que eu devia ter pedido o número dela."

"É melhor assim."

Udo deu sorrisinho. "Ei, vocês conseguiram o endereço da família dela, não é?"

Ichiro semicerrou o olhar e respirou fundo. "Nem pense nisso."

"Meh..." O outro deu de ombros. "Eu aposto que ela tem uma página pessoal na Internet."

"Você vai esquecê-la em uma semana."

"Nah, ela especial, você sentiu isso também."

"Ah sim..." Dessa vez foi Ichiro que sorriu. "Então eu dou uma semana para você achar outra coisa especial e mais uma para esquecer."

"Vai tomar no seu cu!"

Mesmo com os dois já distantes, Hiroshi ouviu aquilo. "Eu devo focar em Udo agora."

"Ichiro tem sido uma boa influência para ele."

Ele viu que Chiharu estava ao seu lado.

Ela prontamente se curvou. "Hiroshi-sama, quer que eu deixe o café da manhã na biblioteca?"

Ele continuou a encarando.

A mulher olhou de relance por um instante.

Finalmente ele comentou, "Você está usando batom hoje."

Um novo e rápido olhar de relance, Chiharu respondeu, "Eu sempre uso."

"Hmmm..." Hiroshi parou de olhar para ela, voltando sua atenção para onde queria ir. "Não, eu já fiquei tempo o bastante na biblioteca. Eu estarei na varanda, traga-o para mim."

"Sim." A governanta se curvou mais e o deixou.

Hiroshi não se moveu. As juntas doíam, as costas e o pescoço também. Ele examinou o topo manchado de suas mãos, detalhes que vinham com a sobriedade.

Porém havia algo novo.

"Ai... Eu me sinto vazio por dentro. Isso é uma coisa boa?"

 **／人**   **◕‿‿◕**   **人＼**

Pela janela do trem, os últimos prédios altos estavam ficando para trás. Homura esperava sentir saudade, mas não foi o caso, talvez porque logo estaria de volta a cidade onde passou a maior parte de sua vida.

"Missão de espionagem completa!"

Ela viu a sua companheira de banco usando o  _smartphone._

Madoka começou a mostrar as fotos. "A mãe vai adorar essas com nós e seus irmãos em Tóquio. Diga para ela que ninguém flertou comigo, ok?"

As fotos foram aparecendo, inclusive algumas dentro da mansão. Algumas eram das obras de arte, mas na maioria havia pessoas posando; Ichiro, Udo, Chiharu e funcionários; havia poucas de Hiroshi, quando ele não estava olhando.

O sorriso de Madoka esmaeceu um pouco. "Ahh... ficou faltando algumas fotos... Se você tivesse saído mais do seu quarto..."

Homura removeu os óculos e o esmagou em seu punho.

Madoka prestou atenção.

Ela abriu a mão e o objeto evaporou em uma nuvem amarelada de partículas luminosas em forma de flores que logo desapareceu. Homura então pegou suas tranças e desamarrou os laços roxos, deixando seu cabelo se desenredar lentamente. Ela deixou os laços em sua palma aberta e os contemplou.

"Uhum..." Madoka levou a mão até os seus laços vermelhos. Ela os desamarrou, deixando o seu cabelo cair.

Homura notou que o cabelo dela parecia mais longo que o usual.

Madoka deixou os seus laços na palma da outra garota, junto com outro par, e então cobriu com a sua própria mão. "Aqui está guardado os nossos passados..."

Homura fechou a palma, entrelaçando os dedos com ela. "... e é onde permanecerão."

E o trem seguiu até a próxima estação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Epílogo


	9. Epílogo

Frio e nublado.

Para Sayaka, era longe de ser o clima ideal para estar em uma praia em Hokkaido, mas tinha os seus benefícios. Sentada na areia, agasalhada, sentia o vento como uma melodia de fundo aos seus pensamentos, cadenciados pelas quebras das ondas. A canção crescia dentro de si como um recipiente que estava prestes a transbordar. Ela segurava a tampa com certo embaraço e culpa, mas ela tinha a paz que precisava naquele lugar deserto para lidar com isso...

“Sayakaaa! Olha!”

Não tão deserto. Ela viu Kyouko correndo com uma concha em mãos.

“Esse é bem grande, hein?” A ruiva pôs a abertura da concha no ouvido. “Dizem que dá pra ouvir o mar dentro delas.”

Sayaka já estava acostumada com a excitação de Kyouko, a garota nunca teve a oportunidade de ir a uma praia antes. “Deixa-me ver.” Ela recebeu concha, com uma bela forma de espiral e um pouco rosada. Ela a pôs em seu ouvido e havia um som constante, como uma onda que estava chegando à costa, mas nunca terminava. Para um leigo isso seria o mar, mas ela não podia enganar a si mesma.

“Qual o problema?”

“Huh?” Sayaka ficou confusa com o questionamento da outra.

No entanto, Kyouko estava bem séria agora. “Você tá fazendo uma cara estranha...”

Ela devolveu a concha. “Deve ser porque estou com frio.”

“Vai, fala.”

“Falar o quê?!” Sayaka abriu os braços e franziu a testa. “Que seria bom ter um aquecedor aqui? Haha! Hahaha...”

O olhar de Kyouko ficou mais penetrante.

E a garota de cabelos azuis reconheceu a derrota. “Droga... Você vai achar isso ridículo.”

“Isso eu decido.”

Então ela continuou, “Eu estava pensando, agora que exploramos o Japão e poderíamos retornar para Lei dos Ciclos...”

Kyouko cruzou os braços. “É...”

“Lá as garotas me vêem como uma heroína, já que estou sempre ajudando Madoka.”

“Uhum.” Kyouko já estava com expressão cansada. “E...”

“Não entenda mal, eu não tenho arrependimentos. No entanto, eu estou preocupada.” Sayaka começou a desenhar uma nota musical na areia. “Eu já estou morta nesse mundo, assim como em tantos outros. Essa versão de mim podia não ter conquistado muita coisa, mas ela tinha planos, sonhos... Enquanto eu sou uma heroína, mas e agora?”

“Hã?” Kyouko ergueu as sobrancelhas. “Crise existencial?”

Sayaka espalhou a areia, desfazendo o desenho. “Eu sabia, fui estúpida em compartilhar isso contigo.”

Kyouko sentou ao lado.

E Sayaka ficou surpresa.

Olhando para o oceano, até onde o horizonte permitia, Kyouko falou, “Eu já te contei muitas histórias, mas não me lembro de ter te contado sobre o que aconteceu nos primeiros dias depois que a minha família morreu.” Ela pegou o seu longo rabo de cavalo e deixou sobre o seu colo, tirando a areia nas pontas. “Eu me afastei da Mami, havia mantido minha gema da alma limpa e, com um pouco de magia, roubar e conseguir um teto era até fácil... mas e agora? O resto da minha vida seria isso?”

Sayaka estremeceu, não sabia se era do frio ou a ânsia em fazer aquela pergunta, “Você... encontrou uma resposta?”

Kyouko balançou a cabeça. “Naquela época, se eu continuasse procurando por isso, eu já teria concordado com a morte. Quando pensar pra frente mais prejudica do que ajuda, você se vira com o que tem agora. Apenas acorda e faça o que acha que precisa ser feito. Foi assim que terminei aqui contigo, sendo parte de algo maior, uma melhora, eu acho...”

A canção do mar continuava e Sayaka tinha medo de suas águas, de aparente sem fim, mas navegando nelas, poderia o horizonte desenhar o seu destino?

“Vamo voltar pra Mitakihara.”

Ouvindo Kyouko, Sayaka teve que pôr os seus pensamentos de lado para tratar de assuntos menos nobres. “Você vai pedir para Mami-san mais dinheiro? Contando o que temos, deve dar para mais um mês. Nós podemos revisitar algumas cidades pelo caminho, talvez ainda haja alguma bruxa para resgatar.”

“É o aniversário dela.”

“Já?!” Sayaka arregalou os olhos e coçou a cabeça. “Eu tinha me esquecido...”

“Claro, no ano passado nem teve festa porque o apartamento dela ainda estava sob reparos,” Kyouko reclamou, “eu prometi pra ela que vinha e não tinha nem sequer um bolo!”

Sayaka fez uma careta, “mas nós fomos a uma confeitaria juntas e você parecia feliz.”

“Tu não pode ficar triste se há comida.” Kyouko parecia estar assentindo para si mesma, depois ficou cabisbaixa. “Mas não é algo especial... Quando era aniversário de alguém da família, a gente sempre fazia algo, mesmo com o pouco que tínhamos, pra lembrar que nós tínhamos um ao outro. Não era assim na sua família?”

“Minha família?” Sayaka ficou perplexa, não tanto pela questão, mas por quase ser explícito a relação familiar entre a sua amiga e Mami. “Só quando eu era pequena, depois que meus pais se separaram, minha mãe não tinha tempo para fazer uma festa, mas eu convidava as minhas amigas para ir em alguma lanchonete. Eu até ganhava presentes, Hitomi sempre dava uma peça de roupa cara, já Madoka era algo... fofo.”

“Ah... Tu devia ter me dito antes.” Kyouko deu um sorrisinho. “Heh. No seu próximo aniversário, vamos fazer uma grande festa, com todas do _Holy Quintet_! Vai parecer um sonho!”

Sayaka compartilhou o sorriso, mas não por muito tempo. “Não precisa de tudo isso, eu já estou acostumada. Aliás, na Lei dos Ciclos você não sente o tempo passar, então eu acho... que não faz sentido...”

“Tch. Isso...” Kyouko apontou para ela. “Isso é estúpido!”

“Ok! Ok!” Sayaka ergueu as mãos. “É só uma idéia, nós podemos usar algo para marcar o tempo.”

“O que aquela idiota está fazendo?”

Sayaka enraiveceu. “EEEiii... O que é isso agora?! Eu não me desculpei? Vai começar falar comigo em terceira pessoa?”

Kyouko não estava olhando para ela.

Então Sayaka notou a égua ao longe, adentrando no mar, desafiando as ondas.

Em um salto Kyouko já estava de pé e saiu correndo. “HOMURAAA! Volta aquiiii!” Assim que pisou na água, uma onda atingiu as canelas e ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Com uma dificuldade crescente, ela estava se aproximando. “Homura!”

O quadrúpede finalmente atendeu o clamor e parou, olhando para ela.

As águas começaram a retornar ao mar e Kyouko se sentiu sendo carregada junto. Ela se jogou no lombo do animal para continuar de pé, completamente ensopada, enquanto este não parecia estar fazendo esforço algum. “Droga! Por que eu ainda tento te salvar... Você sempre vai retornar... né?”

A égua ergueu sua cauda e veio um forte jorro amarelo.

Kyouko ficou boquiaberta. “Mas o quê...”

Sayaka havia chegado perto da água e pôs as mãos na cintura, sorrindo. “Aww... Ela estava sendo educada em não fazer isso na areia.”

A ruiva sentiu a água ficar mais quentinha. “Merda! Merda! MERDA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigado por ler "Memento". Essa obra estava em minha mente desde que eu escrevi "Desconexão" e muitos elementos da série se conectavam a ela, agora fica a satisfação de tê-la terminado.
> 
> Já a série a continua. "Páginas" é uma oneshot, um pequeno interlúdio que envolve nossa deusa Madoka e uma garota que ela não esqueceu. Até!


End file.
